The Minister's Wife
by Criminal-Love-Story
Summary: The Minister's wife balances a dry spell, her job in the ministry, a dark past, and dealing with Harry's shenanigans. Rated M for explicit scenes.
1. The Head of the Regulation and Control

The Minister's Wife

Chapter One: The Head of the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures

One the arm of her powerful and rich husband, Narcissa Malfoy entered the room with little knowing the party that Lucius had been speaking about all week was the appointment a stranger who had come to the Ministry a year after he graduated Hogwarts. This stranger was supposed to be a good man, according to Lucius, and whether or not this person could do his job would be known in a year after he was evaluated. It was a vague description, Narcissa knew, because what little she knew was somehow better than if she knew everything that was done in her husband's line of business. Narcissa knew her lover was a corrupted business man, but he brought in the wealth, he cared for his family, he brought up his son like the rest of his ancestors, and as long as he still did those three things, Narcissa cared less what happened behind her back.

Narcissa was used to the Ministry parties, the bashes, the festivals; it was almost a monthly thing, and after a few years of these reoccurring events, she visited and chatted with the local officials who were worked close with Lucius. It was the same thing every time, but Narcissa still enjoyed the attention of being Lady Malfoy.

The party was in preparations, but it looked like the same guests had come to the event early; the early birds were the the richest folks. Narcissa smiled when she saw the dresses on the women: indeed, she had once more battered the unknown contest to wear the best ball gown to the feast. Narcissa's image was impeccable: her long blonde hair was braided and wrapped around a pale scalp; her blue eyes didn't need the use of make-up, though it appeared that always she was adorned with some kind of expensive cosmetics. And her brilliant smile was the envy of the ladies. If Narcissa smiled, she was the prettiest woman on the face of the earth; many just didn't see that outside of the house or unwrapped around her husband's arm.

Narcissa glanced at the men that the ladies were paired with and once more had to let a smug smirk reach her fine cheek bones. Though it might have been subjective (though she was sure that the women fancied her beau) Narcissa judged that Lucius Malfoy was the most handsome in the room. He was adorned in a sleek red and black combination of a suit; his robes were that of a velvet black, and he wore similair accessories that would label him as a former student of Slytherin. Narcissa grasped his arm inconspiciously; how proud she was.

The preparations were mildly different this night; the stringents along the atrium walls were not made up of the recent Hogwarts' colors, but were crystallized chrome, almost snow-like. The long line of a buffet table was ever more delicate and quite refined rather than the more modern food that was provided by the House Elves in the Ministry. The Atrium's signature banner that beheld the moving image of Cornelius Fudge as Minister read the words "Welcome, Broderick" which most likely was the name of the man whom was appointed into the Ministry.

The party was to begin within a few hours.

Lucius leaned his head to one side and subtly kissed Narcissa on the cheek; she smiled and he led her to the middle of the room. There, he was greeted by a few officials.

"Mr. Malfoy, so wonderful to see you again."

"Mr. Malfoy, I knew you'd be here; ah, Mrs. Malfoy, pleasant day?"

"Oh, it's such a honor!"

The officials shook Narcissa's hand first then shook Lucius's. She didn't recognize them, but it seemed that Lucius did. He turned to her after he returned less enthusiastic greetings.

"Darling, will you excuse me?" he asked of her; as he did so, the ladies from earlier came up to Narcissa. Narcissa smiled at Lucius with an understanding nod (ministry business). The girls glanced at Lucius empathically; he nodded to the women with disinterest; Narcissa smirked at his reaction then followed the ladies to a nearby bar line where one of the biddies handed her a glass of wine. She accepted it and turned to one of them. The names jumbled together, but she recognized each by the color of their hair: the one she spoke to was the oldest of the three with light blonde hair and green eyes; she appeared to be some sort of a wanna-be "escort". She had seen way too many winters to try to pull off the look.

"Oh, Narcissa, you always looks so brilliant every time we see you," said the elder prostitute. She grasped Narcissa's manicured fingers. "It's like you're some kind of model."

"But your husband's looking quite tasteful," said the second woman, a redhead who looked a bit younger than the blonde, a bit more attractive, though the reputation she held was one of a tease and intended to seduce the entire male population. Narcissa grinned widely.

"Lucius is a fashionable man," said the blonde. "He pulls off anything and everything under the sun. Surely, Delrina," she aimed this at the second woman; Narcissa recalled the redhead to be in fact named Delrina. She continued: "You should try targeting the randy boys; married men aren't likely to succumb to your advances."

Delrina shrugged and looked Narcissa.

"I mean nothing by it, of course, Narcissa. I call them as I see him."

"And jump their bones the moment you have a chance," commented the third lady, who was the youngest of the three, beautiful even with matching eyes. Narcissa looked at her. This woman was married to one of the Quidditch players for the Ireland team. The blonde was dating a well-known editor of the _Daily Prophet_. And the redhead was the touch of gossip. Narcissa laughed at the brunette's comment.

"Oh Della," said Delrina toward the brunette, "I'm merely help the the men understand self-confidence! I won't stand for your intolerable slander."

Narcissa sipped her wine and said nonchalantly,

"But you'll take it while lying down, I'm sure."

Though the comment was more vulgar than Narcissa's usual retorts, this made all three women laugh. It was not in Narcissa's vocabulary to regularly insult a lady's sexual activities, though she's thought of making them many times. The ladies cooed at Narcissa's brilliance. Thirty minutes after a discussion of fashion in clothes and new furniture, Narcissa was paired again with Lucius who politely excused his wife from them with a smile. They gladly excused her with each a blush on their faces.

Narcissa was on his arm again.

"It seems that there is a new teacher being made in Hogwarts this year, like usual, Naricssa. I wonder how long this man will stay, my dear."

"What's his name?"

"His name is familiarly famous, perhaps you've heard of his achievements. He goes by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart, supposedly single-handedly performed magical feats, though I highly doubt that he is true to his name." Lucius remarked.

"Perhaps he'll surprise the public. After all, a famous wizard is something to proud of if he is teaching at Hogwarts this year. Our Draco needs a professional, Lucius. And at least Severus is there to teach him Potions. The last that the school needs is some oaf trying to teach Draco some foolishness."

"No need to worry about that, Narcissa; if there was, I'd take care of it." Lucius replied with a smile.

The party started; the atrium was filled with people in tuxedos and party gowns. The conversations were illuminating, it was probably the best of all parties to come. In a few moments, Lucius met up with Narcissa after they parted for her to gaggle with friends.

"Narcissa," he said excitedly, "there's someone I want you to meet."

"You're ecstatic," said Narcissa, amused.

Lucius brought her to the bar line where Cornelius Fudge stood in glamorous green robes; he wore a green bowler hat. Narcissa wanted to question why the urgency but Lucius insisted her for to wait. When they approached the Minister, Narcissa saw better that there was a lady on the arm of Cornelius Fudge. Narcissa's smirk was wider than ever.

The lady was dressed in yellow and black; a blonde woman with long hair that fell to her elbows; light emerald green eyes with a decadent smile. She was beautiful, slender, and tall. Lucius introduced Narcissa to Cornelius like the usual greetings; Cornelius gushed when he met Mrs. Malfoy, the lucky lady is what he called her. Lucius glanced at his wife then to the lady on Fudge's arm; he admitted that she was very attractive, though the yellow and black put him off slightly. If Fudge dressed in Slytherin colors, it was likely that she dressed in the House she had been ordained in, which of course was Hufflepuff. Lucius caught her eye; she looked him up and down then smiled.

"Lucius, Narcissa, I want you to meet my wife. Celexia, these people are the Malfoys," Cornelius Fudge said enthusiastically. Celexia grinned cheerfully; she shook Narcissa's hand and then Lucius's. Celexia's eyes glanced at Lucius several times before she turned back to her husband.

"Cornelius," she said in a low perfection, "you host a wonderful party with interesting guests, but I'm surprised you haven't told me who this Boderick is. Is he appointed into the Auror Office as one of the Wizard Neutralists, as an Obliviator in the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, or is he in that Invisibility Task Force, or perhaps you put him in my division without my acknowledgment?"

Lucius and Narcissa looked at her with some surprise. She was well-versed in the Ministry's business; she wasn't some kind of bimbo who didn't know anything. Narcissa's lips spread with a delightful grin: she was an excellent person already. She knew about the Ministry which meant she had some insight. Lucius was stumped at the last bit.

"You have a division, Celexia?" asked Lucius, interested in why he had never noticed her before.

"Why, yes," said Celexia matter-of-factly. "I'm the Department Head of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

How nonchalant she replied made Narcissa wonder if she had been inducted into such a responsible position through her connection with Cornelius Fudge or if she worked her way into the program. It was a rather impressive standing in the Ministry; the department she headed was the second largest right behind the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Lucius was intrigued. Why didn't he recognize her?

"I graduated Hogwarts and followed extensive studies over Magical Creatures," stated Celexia, realizing that her occupation seemed to have a rather more of a "Whoa" factor after the regular courses in school. "During school I took courses in Magical Creatures; then afterwards specialized in Beasts while doing some abroad learning in Romania with dragons. I studied Spirits in New Forest, Asia for spirits and vampires, then worked in Gringotts to observe Goblins. As I child I went to the Forbidden Forest with the gatekeeper to visit the Centaurs then turned to world travel to study the beings."

The explanation was easy to follow.

The dinners were ready to start and Lucius offered the seating of the minister and the minister's wife; the Fudges agreed and sat down at a rather fancy dining table. Lucius observed Celexia; though the Hufflepuff had at first appeared to be nothing but a pretty woman, it looked like she was something to get to know. She seemed to have interests in the animal kingdom, but it was hard to relate to her. Creatures weren't ever something he took an interest in. Even in his House-Elf, Dobby, he could care less what the servant wanted or needed in order to survive.

Narcissa was rather impressed that Celexia knew many things about the Ministry. She still wondered if Cornelius Fudge had entered her into the Ministry by test or by the judgment of her skill in his bed.

Dinner was served by the House-Elves. When they came upon the table, Narcissa and Lucius merely looked at them. Celexia looked at one with a smile. Cornelius looked suddenly uncomfortable. Narcissa watched with some uncertainty as Celexia lowered her head to meet the Elf's view.

The Elf seemed to look at her with confusion.

"Did Dancer do something wrong, my lady?" he inquired her, fidgeting.

With some disgust, Lucius watched her lower her lips onto the bald head of the Elf named Dancer and kissed his forehead.

The Elf stared, but he smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

The Elf grinned underneath his long nose then disappeared with a snap.

"Celexia is fond of almost every creature alive, Lucius," explained Cornelius when Celexia sat straight again. He took her hand on the table. "She's got a soft spot for them."

Lucius looked at her.

"You think they're people?"

"They are beings," stated Celexia confidently, not at all offended by her company's negative reaction. "It's not in the normal to acknowlege a House Elf's good deeds; they merely serve on habit or do what they're told. I have a few back at the home. we do," she said pointedly toward Cornelius Fudge.

"So do we," interjected Narcissa, bringing the tension from the air. "We call him Dobby."

Lucius glanced at the minister who seemed to have trouble trying to recompose himself from the discomfort he had experienced during Celexia's expression of appreciation. In order to rear the conversation away from the latter, Lucius inquired Celexia's tenure.

"How long have you worked at the Ministry? Surely I'd have recognized you since you work such a highly irate position." Lucius said as they started in on the food.

Celexia made a small laugh, though the Malfoys weren't sure whether it was mockery or sincere. Nevertheless she continued.

"I look different when I'm working here, Mr. Malfoy." Celexia explained.

"I have to compliment your dress, Celexia," said Narcissa as a side comment, "I have to admit that I thought I was the only fashionable woman in the state."

"I don't usually dress like this," said Celexia with a wave of her hand.

"No, usually she's in jeans and a jumper," Cornelius remarked, though his tone seemed undermining.

"You don't come to work looking prestine, Celexia?" asked Narcissa. "Wouldn't you and I enjoy having a day at Diagon Alley." She smiled at Celexia who returned it half-heartedly.

"I work with creatures who don't mind getting filthy all day, Narcissa," she said.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow.

"Didn't you say you were the Department Head; I was under the impression that you sat hours in an office."

"I work on the field," said Celexia.

"Something I've been trying to persuade her to do for a while now," said Cornelius. He winced slightly at his wife's glance but continued politely. "It's dangerous to work with dragons, as you know. They're a high level of Ministry Classification, not to mention they've got tempers. And working with werewolves..."

"Werewolves!" Narcissa exclaimed, looking at Celexia.

"Well, yes," said Celexia, but Lucius intervened.

"Darling," he said to Narcissa, "the Beast Division communicates with the werewolves who are in their untransformed state. They have a werewolf control unit to hunt the ones that are causing trouble in a community, though I highly doubt there's a tame werewolf."

"Actually," said Celexia, "I communicate with werewolves in their transformed state as well."

Cornelius once more winced, though this once was definitely visible.

"She's a werewolf Animagus."

Lucius and Narcissa stared.

"There a more ways to become a werewolf than being bitten or being born as a one," rebuffed Celexia. "It takes years to learn how to become a werewolf Animagus, but I assure you. I am one. The only reason I did it was to do my job, nothing else."

"But I thought werewolves weren't able to understand anyone except their own kind," Narcissa questioned.

"Animagi animals can communicate with a werewolf. And a werewolf can't tell the difference between Animagus werewolf or a born one," said Celexia technically, then she sat back in her chair. "I wouldn't transform if it meant terrorizing a group of people...that would be wrong."

"That whole situation seems wrong," Narcissa reproached.

"And dangerous," added Lucius. "You're very brave...or very foolish." He raised a glass to his lips.

"Mr. Malfoy, if I were foolish, would I be alive today?"

He lowered it: "That's true too." Then he sipped it.

Narcissa glanced at him. Then she grinned widely at Cornelius.

"You've got an interesting First Lady, Minister."

Cornelius grinned slightly.

"Who works with you, Celexia?" asked Lucius.

"Well, several, but you might know Amos Diggory."

"Diggory?" said Lucius with interest. "His son's rather popular at the school."

"Ah, Cedric," recalled Narcissa. "Isn't he a fourth year?"

"Seeker and the Head of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team," remarked Celexia proudly. "I've met his boy; he's a respectful child. Amos has difficulty performing his duties, though," she said with some detest. "He dislikes non-human beings, or at least House-Elves. Though you can tell he's all about Cedric's fame."

"A boastful man?" asked Narcissa.

"Very," remarked Celexia, bringing the glass to her lips. After she sipped it, she placed it on the table and continued. "Don't think me impolite; I am all for being proud of our children, but there is a limit. Amos gets a little carried away. He always discusses Harry Potter's growing fame."

Narcissa and Lucius automatically siezed conversaton. Celexia smiled slightly.

"You don't like him," she pinpointed.

"Well, the boy rivals their son," said Cornelius. "Draco's also a Slytherin, and Harry Potter's a Gryffindor."

This was welcomed to a cynical look from his wife.

"Love, you were a Slytherin and I was a Hufflepuff. I hardly think that matters. Besides, half my friends were all in Slytherin anyway."

"Really?" Narcissa said with obvious interest.

Lucius didn't react, still apparently stripped of the zest due to the mention of Potter.

Cornelius and Lucius met each other's eyes.

"I knew your sister," said Celexia to Narcissa. A pause. "Bella."

The tension seemed to grow at the whole table. Bellatrix Lestrange was in Azkaban as of today and for the rest of her life. Lucius hadn't thought much about it until this moment. Cornelius Fudge looked rather uncomfortable; he almost fell out of his chair when his wife mentioned the pet name that only good friends of Bellatrix adopted.

Narcissa seemed stumped.

"You knew Bella?" she said slowly.

"We were best friends."

"She didn't mention you to me..."

"We lost contact after my sixth year..." said Celexia.

Lucius could only think of one thing that would separate good friends. Bellatrix must have told Celexia about her Dark Mark and tried to persuade her to come to the Dark Lord's side. Celexia might have rejected it. Lucius could only think that's how it ended. That, or maybe Celexia was a Death Eater and she had lost contact after Bellatrix was apprehended; their relationship might have staggered when Celexia didn't come forth to take the heat of finding the Dark Lord. After all, that's why Bellatrix was caught; she accepted her fate due to her loyalty to a Lord who wouldn't come to rescue her.

"And I knew Severus," added Celexia, recognizing the united tension of everyone at the table.

"Ah, Severus!" Lucius said comfortably. "He's a good man."

"Yes, quite the teacher," agreed Narcissa.

"We knew him through school as well," said Lucius when Celexia gave them a questionable smile.

"How did you and Cornelius meet?" questioned Narcissa with interest, indicating the both of them with a finger.

"We met in my sixth year. We dated for many years, then he proposed to me. When he replaced Ganwold, he asked me if I wanted to be the head of the Werewolf Capture Unit; I was in that office for about 10 years. After the Head was drowned in a miscommunication with the Merpeople along the coast of Cape Cod, the departments agreed that I should take charge. After about a week, the paper was filled out and here I am."

The dinner went for hours. When the party gatherers were returning home, Lucius approached Cornelius.

"Minister Fudge, my wife seems rather taken to Celexia. I think that it would do Narcissa some good if Celexia could come to the manor from time to time on days when her work aren't so demanding. You, of course, would always be welcome in our home."

Cornelius nodded.

"Of course, I agree with you, Mr. Malfoy. Celexia needs friends outside her work. She's a workaholic, though she a good one at that. Very dutiful." Cornelius and Lucius shook hands. "It was pleasant to see you again, Lucius."

"The same," Lucius returned.

Celexia returned to Cornelius with Narcissa. Celexia looked at Lucius and smiled.

"If ever I happen to be in my office, stop by and we'll catch up." She turned to Narcissa; they surprised the men by sharing an acquainted hug.

Narcissa grinned.

"Stop by anytime."

Celexia nodded.

Cornelius and Celexia Disapparated. Then Lucius and Narcissa exited the Atrium via Floo Network.


	2. An All Nighter

The Minister's Wife

Chapter Two:

Celexia and Cornelius' settlement was in a rather modest neighborhood with the finest house on the hill; it was a little smaller than the Malfoy Manor, though it held the same spectacular air of that of said manor. It was fine red brick surrounded by white pillars, and the windows were stained glass. The inside of the establishment was well arranged with low furniture pieces, fine leather, soft velvet, mahogany tables, and comfortable couches. Celexia and Cornelius shared a bed, though it hadn't been touched with the intimacy it used to share since a few years back. In the dark of the night, the large house looked like a moonlit scene from a romance novel; that wasn't the feeling when Cornelius opened the white wooden door and Celexia entered after passing him, throwing her coat over her shoulder.

Cornelius caught it out of a flustered attempt to steady her nerves; Celexia crossed the living room without a word, withdrew her wand from her robes and flicked it several times: the provided candles and fixtures lit one after another, illuminating the house in full visage. Celexia sat down forcefully on the low black couch, looking at her husband.

Cornelius sort of expected the night to end like this; they hid their irritation throughout the dinner, and now it was time to get it out in the open. Though he appeared seem comfortable around his beautiful wife, he found her anger to be off putting. Due to her past, he didn't know how to confront her.

What was between them were several issues that had been mulled over and done away with, though if they were brought up, quarrels were the events of the night to take place, and Cornelius sensed that tonight was going to be an all nighter. He knew already that she was pissed about how he reacted in front of Lucius when she bent down to kiss the House Elf in order to thank him. The second thing he knew was that he had stated in company that he indirectly disapproved of the field work Celexia was into; her job was respectful, but she didn't stay in the office too long. Her work was abroad.

The third thing, which was probably the most aggravating of all, was how Celexia couldn't say why (or even mention her name) Bellatrix and she had lost touch after her sixth year at Hogwarts. These subjects were irate to Cornelius, and now he was going to see his wife angry all over again.

Cornelius dropped Celexia's coat onto the back of the couch she was seated in; he strode into the kitchen and made himself a cocktail; then out of hopes it might douse his wife's flame, he fixed her a margarita. When he offered it to her, she took it with little thanks, then he strode around the end table to sit across from her in a large brown leather armchair. They both sipped their glasses in silence. It was Celexia who spoke first, and it was a forced patient voice, something of a Hufflepuff thing to do.

"What I'm going to say will be like other nights, and you know what they are." Celexia said softly; Cornelius could tell she was half way gritting her teeth. "I did enjoy tonight overall. It was one of the best parties I've ever attended; the company was intriguing. Narcissa and Lucius are good people, I can see that. Lucius is, as you've said before, very polite and he takes an interest in my work and Narcissa also seemed pleasant."

"Then why the angry face?" said Cornelius.

"There are some things that might have been good to tell me before you let me meet the Malfoys."

"Which are?"

"For one, it'd be great to tell me that they despise Harry Potter."

"If you were friends with...Bellatrix...then you might have known that."

"I knew Death Eaters didn't like him—"

"But he's not—"

"I know he's not a Death Eater now." Celexia said irritably. She bit the inside of her cheek and leaned forward to set her elbows on her knees. "I didn't know that his son rivaled Harry. If I did, I wouldn't have mentioned his name. Now, as for being friends with Bellatrix. I've already told you that this topic was under the water. I merely mentioned her name because that's how I knew Narcissa: through Bellatrix."

"I don't like to discuss this."

"Then get it out into the open. I have a history, we both know that. Everyone knows that Lucius was a Death Eater; why don't you want people to know about me?"

Cornelius shook his head.

"You are a Hufflepuff, it's not expected."

"I will go through this one last time with you," said Celexia gently. "What happened in the past, is in the past. Bellatrix and I were best friends, yes. I'd have jumped off a cliff and made sure I was dead if she asked me to..._back then._ I have lost contact with her after she was imprisoned. You and I both know that."

"There are some scars that won't go away."

"That's too deep of line for you to say, but yes...Cornelius...Are you afraid that I might have repercussions?"

Cornelius stared at her.

"Cornelius, it explains why you don't want to talk about it. Why you don't like people telling you or talking about Death Eaters. And, if I might say, it's why you won't touch me."

Celexia set her glass down and rolled up her left sleeve of her evening gown. Cornelius stood automatically and turned his back to her.

"Put it away."

Of course the only reason why anyone would roll up the left sleeve during a sensitive conversation about Death Eaters was to show the evidence of being one. On Celexia's forearm was the the black skull with a snake slithering through the eyes and down to her elbow. Celexia watched her frightened husband walk to the kitchen. Celexia pulled down her sleeve and followed him.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

Cornelius ignored her.

"It's one thing to have been involved in it and reformed; it's another to have had it done and be one of His closest followers, Celexia," said Cornelius coldly, turning to her. "I hate that thing," he indicated her arm with a loose wave of his hand.

"I went in with Bellatrix to get the Mark, Cornelius."

"I heard this story already, stop talking to me about this."

He walked pass her.

"I tortured people in order to please Vol—"

"Don't say his name!"

"But don't you see, if I can say his name then I'm not one of them anymore!" she called after him.

"Stop talking about this!"

"Just stop walking away from me!"

She pursued him.

"It's not just a tattoo, Celexia, it brings up bad memories!"

"But it's a memory, it doesn't exist! You can't think I'm a Death Eater, it's the past. I can say his name and not be afraid because I'm not one of his followers. I was only doing it to please Bella, you must believe that. Stop walking, Cornelius!"

"I'm not hearing this..."

"LORD VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!" shouted Celexia viciously when he approached the stairs to ascend them. He stopped immediately. Celexia watched him stop; he glanced at her.

"For once, can't you think the best of me as a person, as someone who works for the Ministry in hopes of rebuilding it from when it was broken down instead of a pretty woman to have on your arm?" she scorned with her hands on her hips.

Cornelius stared at her.

"You have the Mark of an evil person."

"So does Lucius. I know he does."

"He doesn't have to know...Nobody has to know..." Cornelius muttered, reapproaching her. "You are a Hufflepuff. You're a loyal person who is understanding and values fair play and hard workers which is why you can't stop working and why you can't understand humans but animals. You don't know fair company when you see it and you express feelings toward a House Elf who doesn't even know you."

"House Elves are people too."

"Oh," said Cornelius aggressively, "and I suppose so are dragons? Or basilisks? Or merpeople, centaurs, inferi—And, oh, perhaps werewolves can drink lemonade on a hot summer day and the Centaurs play 'Pen the Tail on the Donkey'! Celexia, try to establish a social standing with things that matter! Get with people, go out and speak to beings who actually speak back to you!"

"Why are you mocking my profession?" asked Celexia quietly, her tone was offended and reproachful.

"Look, I'm just trying to help you."

"I'm just trying to help _you_," remarked Celexia angrily. "You think anyone who is rich and famous can help me? I'm sorry, Cornelius, but I already _have _a lot of money to go around."

Celexia turned on heel to walk to the kitchen. Cornelius pursued her.

"You said that you liked the Malfoys!"

"I'm sure that they don't know that I'm a half-blood, Cornelius. I can tell that they are blood supremacists, and that they only like the social standing of a pure-blooded witch."

"I like you!"

"You say that because I'm your wife, Cornelius. You also favor Pure-bloods." Celexia said in disgust. "Half-blood, Pure-blood, Muggle-born, Muggle—we all bleed red, what's the difference? I've seen you, Lucius, and Arthur Weasley in a conversation, Cornelius, and you'd take Lucius's word over Arthur Weasley's any day, and don't you deny _that._"

Cornelius stared at her.

"I'm not a racist, Celexia."

Celexia snorted and walked back into the living room. Cornelius followed her.

"When have you ever seen me ignore Arthur? He's a brilliant man!"

"You tender Lucius over Arthur because Lucius gives the Ministry bribes."

"Generous donations!"

"A generous donation of all pure gold galleons and nothing else is a bribe," scolded Celexia. "And you fall for every one of them. He's got connections in the Ministry that are cross-haired; he can get away with anything, and I bet you'd let him. Or you let him. You might as well tell me that you let him get away with anything if he asked."

"I wouldn't let him take you."

"Let him take me?" inquired Celexia on a different note. It was sincere curiosity. "What is this about? What are you telling me?"

"Nothing..." Cornelius said suddenly, turning away to cross the threshold of the dining room.

This time, Celexia didn't try to stop him. She sat down on the couch with a slight smile.

Envy was Cornelius's weakness...Well, one of them. He seemed to think that Lucius had taken a soft interest in her, but if that was true, Celexia couldn't imagine cheating with him. Narcissa would surely lose it, and even if she didn't, there was always something of a morality to consider...Then again, Celexia did enjoy his company...


	3. The Reason Why

The Minister's Wife

Chapter Three: The Reason Why

The summer of 1992 was pleasant for the teenagers awaiting June 2nd; that was the upcoming day for Hogwarts to reopen. There was hardly any rain fall though the occasional sprinkle to keep up the crops of the farmers, but for Narcissa and Celexia, it was a day to sit out on the balcony one afternoon and enjoy a pitcher of Elf-made wine while Lucius Malfoy attended work. Narcissa had called on Celexia a week after the Fudges' argument, and Celexia was glad to get away from work and home. Narcissa had vaguely introduced Dobby to the Minister's wife, and when Dobby had seen the kind woman, he was ecstatic to meet such an enthusiastic witch. He was honored to meet the Minister's wife, a note he said with a low bow, though the enthusiasm presented might have been for the reason that Narcissa would be occupied with the guest and Lucius was out of the manor. His enthusiasm had Celexia suspicious of how he was treated with company out of range.

"So, Celexia," said Narcissa, bringing Celexia out of her thoughts. "The last time we talked we were on the subject of Draco; you didn't say anything about children of yours. Do you have any?"

"No, we don't," said Celexia, a slight sadness in her voice. "Cornelius and I aren't...Well, with our schedules, it's hard to make time for it." Wanting to pacify her husband about the subject of Death Eaters, Celexia avoided the intimacy issue.

"That's such a pity, you shouldn't let that young face of yours go to waste." Narcissa commented. Celexia glanced at her surreptitiously. They had only spoken once and it seemed like that Narcissa was telling her to jump Cornelius Fudge's bones in order to make her feel young again. Narcissa lifted the glass to her lips and poured the alcohol though her fine lips; perhaps it was the alcohol talking. Either way, Celexia spoke in a soft tone,

"I don't know about that."

"Work shouldn't take away your intimate relationship. It doesn't from ours."

"I thought after children, the romance disappears."

Narcissa looked at Celexia and smirked,

"With Lucius, nothing goes away."

Celexia stared at her.

"What does that mean?"

"He's got secrets stashed away down in the basement, Celexia."

Celexia's eyes widened; she took Narcissa's glass out of her hand and set it on the table.

"Stop talking about this."

"What is wrong with you?" said Narcissa curiously, suddenly sober.

"You're saying some things about Lucius that I shouldn't hear; stop talking about it."

"We're becoming good friends, don't you think you should know some things that I know?"

"If I don't know, I can have deniability."

Narcissa sighed and took Celexia's extended arm and pushed the sleeve up; Narcissa's fingers followed the path of the snake. It seemed that in her drunkness, Narcissa might have figured out how she knew Celexia. Celexia, stunned and for some reason irate, pulled her arm away from Narcissa's grip.

"That wasn't necessary."

"I can't believe it."

"Shh," Celexia urged.

"I can't believe it."

"Stop saying that."

"Cornelius married a Death Eater."

Suddenly Celexia stood:

"I'm not a Death Eater...I stopped being one forever ago."

"Sweetie, sit down." Narcissa said, gesturing toward the seat calmly. "Just tell me."

"Cornelius didn't want anyone to know..."

"Then no one will, just tell me what happened between you and Bella. Obviously when she came to you about it, you didn't reject the idea. What happened?"

Celexia sat back down slowly. She seemed to pause, as if trying to speak the words.

Narcissa gazed at her newfound friend, curious to know what exactly affected the downfall of such a close friendship with her sister.

"Bellatrix came to me about the Dark Mark when we were sitting at a secluded table ("_Celexia, I want to show you something, something you won't ever regret. It's the best thing I've ever done, and you'll want to do it too")," _reminisced Celexia, remembering every word.

Narcissa listened carefully.

Celexia bit her lip and continued,

"At first, I thought Bella was talking about some kind of petty damage to the school, like trying to hit a first year or trying to get past the Whomping Willow (_"Bella, where are we going?"). _She led me out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest where she and I saw a man dressed in black. Bella wanted me to stay (_"Calm down, Celexia, there's nothing wrong here. Trust me. Look. Look what happened.") _Bella showed me her Dark Mark. I thought it was interesting, like a tattoo."

Celexia glanced at Narcissa who nodded.

"Lucius showed me his Dark Mark too, and I thought it was rather sexy..." Narcissa noted fondly. She turned to Celexia and looked serious. "Go on."

Celexia sighed.

"So I went to the man; he was older than both of us. I didn't know that he was...well, you know. He told me that I could be part of some revitalized community ("_I want to share a new world with friends that I can trust, and I can only trust a few. Bella is by far my most trusted follower, but one person will not help me advance. Those who stick by me will have extraordinary power, have many things to appreciate, and I will always enforce that. But first...). _And he was so convincing...So I held out my arm and the Dark Mark scorched my arm like everyone else's."

Celexia looked at her hands.

"We had done so many bad things after that. During the summer, we tortured Muggles for amusement, some...didn't survive, but we thought that He could revive them."

"When did you and Bellatrix stop talking, Celexia."

"We stopped talking after our sixth year. But after I graduated, I came across her while she was fighting the Aurors..."

"But you said that you lost contact with her after your sixth year."

"I did, but I was studying abroad when I saw her." Celexia said softly. "She was torturing the Longbottoms and saw me. She greeted me like a friend and asked me to join in to find Him. But I couldn't..."

"_Celexia, come on," gestured Bellatrix as she pointed her wand at Frank Longbottom. "You promised the Dark Lord you'd find him when he'd gone and you left him before that. Come join me, Celexia. Help me."_

_Celexia crossed the grass, passing the numbing bodies of the Aurors. Barty Crouch Jr. and the latter watched her. Celexia raised a hand toward Bellatrix and lowered her wand. A harsh wind was blowing. Bellatrix's untidy hair flailed around her face. Brown eyes met green eyes._

"_Bellatrix, the authorities are going to come here and arrest you. I beg you: stop."_

"_Celexia," laughed Bellatrix, "you're telling me to abandon it? You, a loyal student of Hufflepuff? You, above everyone else?" her tone had become scornful._

"_Above everyone else, I don't want to see you handcuffed and taken to Azkaban." Celexia said softly. "Please stop. Please...go."_

"_You're a Death Eater yourself, Celexia! You're one of the Dark Lord's closest followers! How dare you turn your back on him when he needs you most! How dare you turn your back on me!"_

"_I'm not turning my back on anyone; he's gone, Bella!"_

"_NO!" Bellatrix said angrily, hitting Celexia's shoulder, pushing her down. Bellatrix towered over Celexia. "No. You're wrong. He is alive. And he will know that I've done my best to find him. You're a traitor, Celexia."_

_Bellatrix pointed her wand at her._

"_You have the Dark Mark, Celexia, you're supposed to do what is necessary, what's honorable."_

_Celexia raised her hands in front of her face._

"_Bella, please. The authorities will find you, they'll arrest you."_

"_I don't care!" Bellatrix laughed loudly. "Let them come!"_

_Celexia rose to her feet angrily._

"_You'd sacrifice yourself for a lord who isn't alive?" she shouted at her._

_The wind picked up. _

_Bellatrix pushed pass Celexia and threw a curse at Frank Longbottom, who roared with pain._

"_Stop this!" Celexia cried out. "Stop this! Bellatrix, he's dead, they know nothing!"_

"_You and your precious Minstry are nothing," Bellatrix whipped around, glaring at Celexia. "You stand with me, and help me, and I'll make sure the Dark Lord will reward you. But if you run, you'll rue this day..."_

_A pause, then there was blinding light. The Aurors were coming. _

"_Bellatrix," begged Celexia, tears falling down her face, "please. For the last time, please. Come with me. I can hide you. I can hide everyone. I'm begging you."_

"_Go." Bellatrix said quietly, shaking with anger._

_The Aurors were coming close._

"_Bella—"_

"I said go!_ GO! Get out of here!" _

_The Aurors circled them all. Bellatrix's one last glance at Celexia. Then Celexia Disapparated._

Narcissa stared at Celexia. Celexia had been staring at her napkin throughout the story.

"And you've not seen her since?"

Celexia shook her head.

"No."

"So that's why Cornelius...?"

"He doesn't want anyone to know how close I was to the subject of...Voldemort."

Narcissa winced.

"He doesn't want anyone to know that I was there when Bellatrix was torturing the Longbottom. That's why I said I hadn't admitted in seeing her after my sixth year. We had stopped talking because of our priorities; I was getting into the Ministry and _He_ thought that whatever he wanted me to do could be done when I had some power in the Ministry. I suppose if he were alive, he'd be happy since I've married the Minister..."

"But you're different. You've reformed."

Celexia chuckled sadly.

"Cornelius suspects still that I still have something to do with Voldemort."

"Don't say his name...please." Narcissa muttered.

Celexia looked at her.

"You and Lucius can't say his name?"

Narcissa smiled slightly.

"Some scars don't go away."


	4. The Liar at Hogwarts

The Minister's Wife

Chapter Four: The Liar at Hogwarts

The discussion between Narcissa and Celexia remained in Narcissa's mind for a while, even after she baded Celexia a good evening when the sun was going down. Narcissa watched her exit the door, then with a _pop,_ the Minister's wife was gone. Narcissa turned on her heel and walked back into the large living room, sat in one of the luxurious couches that were arranged in a square, and drank her glass empty, all the while thinking of how Bellatrix seemed to have spared Celexia from arrest.

Narcissa felt slightly sneaky about the information she was told. For a person who wanted to abide by her husband's wishes about keeping the latter quiet, Celexia had told a new-found friend that she had been a Death Eater and was on the scene of a horrible crime. That seemed to have been a horrible yet truthful thing toward Celexia. Narcissa considered her to be rather nice and pleasant, maybe even a little adventurous; or a little daring, but there was something in her that made Narcissa like her ever more. For a Hufflepuff, Celexia might have been a little Slytherin when she had met Bellatrix Lestrange.

Narcissa wondered if that's how Lucius knew Celexia.

When Lucius returned from the Ministry, he came inside, shrugged off his coat and greeted his wife with a kiss on her lips. After him entered Draco, home from a friend's house. Draco walked through the manor, said a loud greeting to his mother, said later to his father, then ascended the spiraling staircase. Lucius's eyes followed his son's retreating back. When Lucius no longer could see Draco's blonde head, he turned his head to Narcissa.

"I found out something about Celexia." Narcissa informed him with a smile, "something you might be interested in." She smirked.

Lucius quirked his eyebrow then sat down beside her.

"Pray tell," he said when she offered him a drink.

Celexia's night went as she had expected it would; she was called in by the Ministry to attend a meeting with the newly appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Celexia had just gotten into bed before an owl thumped onto the window. It woke Cornelius who had been in deep sleep; Celexia sighed and rose to her feet. She tied her robe and strode around the bed.

"I could've gotten the owl, Dear," muttered Cornelius sleepily, turning on his side.

Celexia pulled up her sleeves and opened the window wordlessly. Cornelius saw the Dark Mark and turned on his other side. Celexia looked over her shoulder and grimaced at his downing behavior, though she opened the window quickly to allow the brown messenger to flutter into the room.

"Letting him in was necessary, wasn't it?" questioned Cornelius through the muffle of the sheets.

Celexia sent him a glare, although he wouldn't see it. The owl cooed and flapped his wings then perched on her extended arm. The owl's brown eyes stared at her, then she reached into her robe to give the fowl a knut for payment; he took it in his beak. Celexia withdrew the small parcel from his extended leg; it was a small envelope.

"Thank you, love," baded Celexia, then the owl flew out the window.

"What is it, dear?" questioned Cornelius; now seeing that Celexia had rolled down her sleeves.

"It's a letter from the Ministry," said Celexia, "it seems that I'm being summoned again to discuss the Magical Creatures that are going to be introduced to the students this year."

"In the middle of the night?"

"What, are we going to be doing something fun in the next two minutes?" said Celexia coldly, folding the letter back into her robe. Cornelius looked at her sardonically.

"Celexia..."

"I'll be out," she retorted. She disrobed in front of him, with only her lacy garments concealing riveting curves. Cornelius glanced at her with interest, though when she pulled on an attractive polo shirt, and her arms raised, he frowned at the damaged forearm.

"Can you get that removed?" he asked her.

"I'm going out, go back to sleep," said Celexia flatly as she pulled on a pair of jeans. "And, to answer your question, once more, it is a Dark wound, and you know that Dark magic cannot be easily treated. If I could get it removed, don't you think I'd have done it by now? After...thirty years of a dry spell..._dear._" Celexia muttered with a frustrated edge. When Cornelius said nothing about it, she rolled her eyes and left the room without a word, closing the door.

Celexia Disapparated to the Ministry of Magic. While she approached the phone booth, she picked up the phone and stated, "Ministry of Magic, Level 4."

The phone booth closed automatically, then the floor dropped; the lift rushed down into the ground in a jerky motion, then stopped abruptly. The phone booth opened and Celexia entered the large corridor; she walked groggily toward her office and entered the room.

"Ah!" exclaimed a male voice, "The lady minister!"

A blonde dressed in a yellow blur walked up to her and started shaking her hand furiously, and then rambled a lot of greetings and enthusiasm; then a second person stopped the first from the excitement rant. Celexia took back her hand and passed her fingers over her face, trying to stir out of her sleepy mind. She pushed back her hair and took in the situation in her office. It was Amos Diggory who had been the second man to assist her; the first man was a rather flamboyantly dressed wizard with fashionable blonde hair and light eyes.

"Amos, who's this?" asked Celexia, lazily holding a hand toward the stranger.

"Why," said the man, interjecting an open-mouthed Diggory, "you don't know who I am?"

He seemed astonished. Celexia narrowed her eyes.

"If I did, would I have inquired about you?" said Celexia.

The man seemed to ignore her, but he acted as if she were joking or said something overly pleasant.

Amos separated the man from Celexia, standing in front of him.

"Celexia—Mrs. Fudge," said Amos Diggory, pushing up his spectacles, "this is Gilderoy Lockhart. He's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and he wanted to—"

"Oh, Lady Minister," interrupted Lockhart, standing closer to Celexia; Amos was forced to stand aside to avoid being pushed into the door. Celexia stared at the man with sudden surprise; she stepped back a few paces to avoid clashing heads with him. "It's an honor to meet you; surely you've heard of me. I'm the greatest wizard there is, surely you've read my books. You're in charge of the Magical Creatures department and I've handled so many; perhaps I can give you tips to further excel you in your job."

Amos pursed his lips; there was no need to point out the error in Lockhart's words. Celexia obviously looked offended and probably very irate.

Celexia smiled with forceful patience.

"Perhaps we can do this another time, huh?" she proposed; her jaw clenched.

"Mrs. Minister," said Lockhart, "I want to teach the classes in the future about Cornish Pixies. Discuss werewolves and such; I think the classes would love to hear about my adventures with such untame beasts."

"Cornish Pixies aren't that dangerous, Professor Lockhart," stated Celexia. "They're classified with the three X's, they're for wizards and witches that are competent enough to cope with them. Werewolves shouldn't be introduced to the students until their third year."

"No, no, you misunderstood me."

"Did I?"

"Yes, of course," remarked Lockhart as if it were obvious. "I want to _inform _the students about werewolves."

"Theories won't...Nevermind," muttered Celexia, rolling her eyes inwardly. "What do you need, Professor?"

"Well, I've already told you, Celexia," said Lockhart with a large smile.

"You've told me what you would like to teach the class; you didn't tell me what you needed to be shipped to the Hogwarts, Professor," Celexia informed him politely, striding around him as she went to her desk. Amos Diggory baded his farewell as she had everything under control, then he left the room. Lockhart seemed to change deposition.

"I must say, Ma'am, you are quite attractive for the part you have in the Ministry."

Celexia gave him a look; she rummaged through her desk and found envelopes for the Magical Creatures he had referred to. She indicated the files with a hand and leaned back in her chair.

"Here are the profiles of the Creatures that you would like introduce to the students, though I still highly recommend that you follow the educational bylines. Though Headmaster Dumbledore encourages the teachers at Hogwarts to follow their own schedule, I would highly recommend that, as a new professor, you try to keep to the guidelines provided by the criteria." She watched Lockhart rummage through the folders. To keep her Hufflepuff reputation, she spoke again. "Professor, you said you have stories."

"I'm one of the greatest sorcerers in the world, madame, I should have stories."

"Indulge me," said Celexia with a genuine smile, folding her hands on the table.

Lockhart gushed with pride.

"I've dealt with banshees, vampires, werewolves, and ghouls, ghosts, trolls; it is highly unlikely I'll be taken off guard by anything," he boasted.

"Really?" said Celexia, who honestly had dealt with all of the Creatures personlly. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me one about werewolves?"

"Well, of course."

When Lockhart left the room, Celexia baded him a farewell, then closed the door. Amos Diggory entered and looked at his boss who was smiling.

"What is it, Celexia?" he inquired her with a half smile.

Celexia laughed.

"He's quite the liar."


	5. Dinner With Lucius

The Minister's Wife

Chapter Five: Dinner With Lucius

July passed with several days in and out of the Ministry; for Celexia, she was being sent all over London. Cornelius rarely saw her through the first three weeks of July. When she returned home, she was whipped and barely said much of anything to him; other nights, she didn't come home. Celexia communicated to Dumbledore through the fires, expressing her recommendations for Lockhart to with hold certain subjects (such as werewolves). Apparently Dumbledore agreed with her, and it eased her concerns. Dumbledore checked in on her, hopefully wondering that she wasn't being overworked. She assured him that she was all right; Dumbledore wanted her to visit every now and then to "see a friendly face". Celexia promised that she would visit soon.

In the weeks of July, Celexia became well-acquainted with Narcissa, though she spoke rarely to Lucius; their schedules made it difficult for them to make a dinner date, so when the last week of July appeared over the hedge, Lucius took time off from work on a day that Celexia had off, and they arranged a get together at a fine restaurant, only the two of them. Narcissa and Draco went to Flourish and Blotts to start shopping; Lucius would take Draco the second day to finish the spree.

On the arm of Lucius, Celexia entered the luxurious eatery in Wiltshire, London, which was also nicknamed the richer side of London with the locals. The restaurant that would be considered quite heavily expensive for moderately wealthy families was actually one of the cheapest of fine dining, though the food, according to Lucius, was much more tasteful. Lucius and Celexia, both well known people among Britain, were greeted by the host rather than a waiter; the host bowed to Lucius, who apparently was a common regular, and then smiled politely at Celexia.

"The Minister's wife..." said the host with a flickering smile, most likely trying to hide a sudden amount of enthusiasm. He bowed to her with a hand on his torso, one of the most respectful bows to be made. Celexia smiled at his respect due to her, though she looked mildly uncomfortable at such a majestic gesture.

The host straightened.

"Your table is right over here, Mr. Malfoy," he addressed him, initiating for the pair to follow him.

The restaurant, smaller compared to most, was well-decorated. Glasses arranged in floral patterns, ribbons running through the ceiling; crystallized chandliers lit with red, cinnamon-scented candles; white tablecloths with roses in vases for center pieces; dining chairs made of real oak and maple; marble floors, glass-stained windows, and excellent service.

Lucius had out done himself.

The host seated the pair at a table beside a window, fit with a view of the central park. The host set the menus on the table. Lucius waited for Celexia to sit, then he followed. They sat across from each other. When the host told them that he'd be back in approximately thirty minutes, Lucius nodded for his dismissal; the host called the waiters up to inform them of the necessity to stay alert and work the tables. Lucius watched Celexia with interest. He shrugged off his long over coat to reveal a white long sleeve shirt; he wore a flattering black vest over it, buttons and everything. Celexia smiled at such a sophisticated look. And she liked it.

Celexia set her fur coat on the back of her wooden chair, then turned to look at Lucius.

"You seem slightly tense, Celexia," said Lucius, observing how she kept her sleeves to her wrists with slight anxiety. Celexia chuckled nervously.

"I am not used to being at such prestige dining halls, Lucius."

"Surely you must be; with how powerful your husband is, it strike me that you have never been to this side of Wiltshire."

"It's not so much the power as it is the time that we do not have to enjoy such perks."

Lucius smiled.

A waiter came by the table; Lucius looked at him.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, pardon, Mr. Malfoy...but"—he handed Celexia a strawberry-topped Champagne—"the gentleman over there at the corner wishes you a good day. He wanted to let you know that it was him who sent it to you."

With a quirked eyebrow, Celexia looked over Malfoy's shoulder to see a man she didn't recognize. The waiter nodded his head respectfully and turned to Lucius.

"You receive admirers often, Celexia?"

"Yes, but," Celexia said with a tone of rejection, setting aside the free drink, "I don't have room in my house for admirers. They usually want some kind of power since I'm entitled to it through marriage. If it weren't for Cornelius, I'd still be in the Werewolf Capture Unit."

"If it weren't for your fellow co-workers, you wouldn't have been voted to move up."

"Simple coincidence that I was well-liked by said co-workers," said Celexia with a shrug.

"Celexia, Narciss told me about the incident with Bellatrix. That's why I recognize your face, isn't it?"

Celexia smiled honestly and shook her head.

"No, Lucius. We met before Narcissa."

"That's impossible." Lucius said calmly.

"It isn't. Lucius, the reason why you recognize my face is because you and I were once a couple."

Lucius stared at her.

"I don't recall that."

"You wouldn't," replied Celexia mildly. "We were a summer fling." A moment. "But that was all in the past, we ended on the right terms. I didn't recognize you until I got to talking to you directly a few weeks ago, but...That's how you and I know each other. I know Narcissa through her sister, and you and I once dated."

Lucius smiled slightly.

"Why did it end? Just out of curiosity."

Celexia smiled.

"I was absorbed in my studies and you were not."

"Ah, yes, a true workaholic."

The host returned within the two minutes that Lucius and Celexia stared at each other. The host broke the silence.

"What will it be, sir and ma'am?" he asked, holding a notebook in his hand. Celexia grinned. Lucius stared at her. She had half-expected for him to bring out some glittering gold pamphlets and a quill made out a peacock feather. But he didn't.

"Staff's choice," said Celexia, handing him her menu, which she didn't even peruse. "Indulge me, sir," she added when he gave her a look of surprise.

"Yes, indeed, ma'am," he said with a wide grin. "And for you, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius handed him his menu and said,

"My usual."

"A usual?" said Celexia as the host took both menus and scurried off to the kitchens. She laughed. "You have a usual."

"This is a well-accredited dining establishment, Celexia," he informed her, sitting back in his seat as a waitress brought several bottles of alcohol carried in a bucket of ice; she set the bucket on the table and left in a hurry.

"Well it must be if Lucius Malfoy is a regular," commented Celexia with a flattering grin.

He smirked.

"Tell me, Celexia, why you didn't follow the Dark Lord's plans when you were his favorite."

There was an off beat tension in the air. Celexia looked at him with a face that was rather complacent for a such a grim topic, but she merely paused for a second before replying.

"I wasn't his favorite. I was in his inner circle..." she said gently. "And he allowed me to advance in the Ministry which was why he didn't require me for the missions he wanted the others to follow."

"And he accepted that?" Lucius remarked in amusement. Celexia shrugged her shoulders.

"Whether he did or he didn't, does it matter now? He's gone..."

"Fudge disagrees, doesn't he?"

Celexia frowned.

"He thinks He's gone, but to be honest with you, Lucius, I think he suspects me of some kind of..." she bit her tongue.

Lucius, who had been hanging onto every word, waited for her to let it loose.

She winced and took a bottle of the alcohol out of the bucket, busted the top and poured her a full glass of wine. Lucius glanced at the measured amount and knew automatically that things between she and the minister were not as well as they had shown at the party. She was hurting inside, but she'd hold it in in order to do whatever she had promised Cornelius Fudge. But he wondered if he could get it out of her.

"Celexia, whatever you're hiding from me, you can tell me," Lucius said.

"What I'm hiding from everyone is what you already know."

"You're talking about the..." Lucius took Celexia's left wrist and turned her arm face up; through her silk sleeves, he could see the light impression of her Dark Mark. He had believed his wife when she told him about the Dark Mark, but it's never really confirmed unless it is seen by true eyes. "So Cornelius thinks that you're still a Death Eater, does he?"

"And I'm not," muttered Celexia. Lucius's fingers set her arm aside and he folded his arms on the table. She gazed at him.

"Are you, Lucius?" she whispered. "Are you really reformed?"

Lucius didn't seem to mind her asking. If he was reformed, he didn't have anything to defend. If he wasn't, he might have been all right with that too since Voldemort wasn't alive. Celexia waited for him to answer.

"I'm reformed, Celexia," he remarked, he chuckled lightly before sipping his poured glass. "You're a werewolf Animagus, you used to be Bellatrix's best friend, and you were in and out of the circle of the Dark Lord. You have some dark secrets, Lady Minister."

"I don't think you're innocent, Mr. Malfoy. You might hold some secrets as well," remarked Celexia sweetly. She touched his left arm; her fingers lingered a little too long. She withdrew them when the host returned with a tray of plates. Lucius eyed Celexia with a light smile, obviously noticing her taking to him.

The tray was stocked with a lobster thermidor along with foreign sides. This was put in front of Celexia. What was put in front of Lucius was a rather fanciful arrangment of food. Dinner was on. It lasted for a few hours.


	6. A Conversation Gone Raw

The Minister's Wife

Chapter Six: A Conversation Gone Raw

The reputation that Celexia uphold was the kind Minister's wife who was dutiful in her job as the Head of one of the largest departments in the Ministry of Magic; what people knew about her was that she was incredibly faithful to her husband, adored animals and creatures alike, and had many connections.

Through the last weeks, her presence in the Ministry became known; suddenly everyone knew that Cornelius's wife was in his line of work, and that gave the _Daily Prophet _some good news to print out. In less than a day, Celexia's name was in the paper, a photo of her with her head division heads was put into the paper, a long with a whole section dedicated to how such a pretty witch with no obvious talent ("No obvious talent, my ass," Celexia had scorned when she first been given the paper") could hold a position so responsible and down-and-dirty.

Lucius and Narcissa brought Draco to Flourish and Blotts to purchase Lockhart's books, robes, and all-round new supplies for school. New robes were in order. On a chance that Celexia might enjoy strolling around Diagon Ally, Narcissa invited her to come along, though Celexia didn't want to socially get to know Draco in case something should happen at the school with the Cornish Pixies. Draco, though, having met Celexia Fudge only a few times, had been quite taken to her; so she went along with them once in a while.

Celexia went through Diagon Ally, though the popularity seemed to make her too noticeable. Several people rushed up to her to shake her hand; most of them were men, surprisingly, and they flaunted around her like lions on a newly killed warthog carcass; it drew much attention to her, and she felt claustrophobic. Celexia kindly excused herself over and over again; she entered the closest building to separate herself from admiring fans, and regretfully entered Flourish Blotts; she was not the center of attention, however.

Actually, as Celexia had entered through the door, she stood in time to hear Lucius Malfoy, standing in front of Draco, Arthur Weasley, his family, and the famous Harry Potter, insult the Weasley family. Narcissa had told Celexia once that Arthur Weasley was a Muggle fanatic, which in Lucius's case, he initiated several raids for dark artifacts on the Malfoy Manor. Lucius didn't notice Celexia enter, nor did Arthur Weasley, who had apparently reached the end of his rope.

Arthur flung himself toward Lucius; they crumpled into the shelf.

There was a lot of commotion, thundering across the store; Lockhart was calling out something (he happened to be here for book signings, apparently); Harry and the Weasley family stepped back, both in shock. The Weasley twins were verbally rooting for their father to teach Lucius a lesson; Arthur's wife, who was only recognizable for her size, came through the crowd crying out his name, urging for him to stop. Celexia pushed through the three reporters for the _Daily Prophet,_ whom all recognized her.

She bent down to separate them both, with sudden cries of "The Minister's wife!" erupted into the air. The reporters bent over the crowd and took Celexia's arm to get a picture of her, but she pushed them aside to wrench Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy apart. Arthur stepped back, fuming. He turned to his wife, who scolded him. Celexia forced off another reporter and helped Lucius up to his feet.

After a harsh insult, Lucius tossed a book at Ginny Weasley, then hurried out of the book store with his son. The reporters once more bombarded Celexia, who, to Lockhart's request, was placed beside Lockhart for a local photograph.

While the cameras flashed, an irritated Celexia spoke in an undertone,

"Lockhart, I do not appreciate you show-boating me in here."

"Oh, but surely you love the fame as much as I do. We both do what we do for our community."

"Lockhart, I do what I do to help creatures, not humans."

She turned to look at him.

"I granted you the Creatures that you needed for you projects, Professor Lockhart. Do not push my patience by coming to me as the minister's wife; corruption does not play well with me."

She turned on her heel, though her leaving didn't affect Lockhart's desire for photography. Against the reporters' grudgeful wants for further pictures, she walked out of the book store, but she stopped just outside when she saw the Weasley family.

She approached them.

Arthur looked at her; he sported a bruised eye. It looked like Lucius clocked him.

"Mr. Weasley, we've met before, but I don't think I've met the rest of your family," she greeted him with a smile.

"My wife, Molly," introduced Arthur. "These are my sons, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron, and my youngest, Ginny."

Each redhead shook Celexia's hand, then her eyes fell on Harry Potter.

She smiled at him. This was the boy that would cause Voldemort the greatest problem. A twelve-year-old boy. Harry looked at her.

"Mr. Potter," said Celexia with a large grin.

He shook her extended hand. Then smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Celexia said. She turned to Arthur. "What happened in there?"

"A conversation gone raw, as usual," Arthur remarked coldly. "Nothing to worry about, Lady Minister."

Celexia smiled and nodded.

"Then I bid you a farewell. I'll see you at work."

Arthur nodded.


	7. The Usual

The Minister's Wife

Chapter Seven: The Usual

Lucius Malfoy was internally wanting another chance to clobber Arthur Weasley across the neck, maybe to see him maim. He crossed the atrium with his walking stick, aiming to level four. He had been meaning to discuss what had happened earlier in the morning to Celexia, just to clear the air. If he had a sense that what she saw would lower his reputation in her eyes, he certainly did not want that. On one hand, he intended to have her on his side, so that if something should pop up, he'd have her defend him. On the other hand, he did realize that she had been somewhat close to him in the summer before he met Narcissa. He vaguely recalled the relationship, but he did find her rather attractive. He knew he was married, but as it was always known, men looked, though it was not cheating if one could look.

Lucius watched a few paper airplane memos enter the lift with them; they glanced at him; he pushed in the button (4); the voice overhead announced that the lift was going to the floor of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Lucius fixed the pendants on his vest. He waited for the lift to open, then when it opened, he entered the base. What he expected was...well, it wasn't what he saw.

There were birds flying through the air, echoing cries as they fought owls; a few pixies were circling the air as wizards and witches tried to tame them to get them into cages; a wild pig...or perhaps it was a dog ran through the floor and tripped a dodging witch. Her papers went flying. There was paper flying all over the place, pencils and quills swished through the air. Lucius swore he heard some kind of lion roar in one area of the office. Then he recognized the voice of Celexia, which was a scream of,

"GET THEM INTO THE CAGE! GET THEM INSIDE!"

Lucius, feeling like he was in a motion picture for a moment, watched a rather ugly beast cross him. It appeared to be a cross between a werewolf and a slimy slug. Witches threw spells at the beast. Then there was a horrible banshee scream. Ghosts flew through the doors and cubicles. It was a chaotic mess.

"GET EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL! WE'RE LOSING EVERYTHING!"

Lucius looked to his left to see Celexia, running after a large swarm of pixies. The purple fairy-looking imps shrilled as they took several folders from every desk and tossed them everywhere. Celexia's formal robes were a mess. Her shirt was wrinkled, her coat fell over one of her shoulders. Celexia withdrew her wand and screamed,

"IMMOBULUS!"

The pixies ceased in the air, frozen. Celexia panted; she leaned against one of the stalls.

"Get...get them into the cage. Lockhart's wanting them, he can have them. He's in over his head if he thinks he can impress his students...like this..." she pushed back her hair with a sweaty hand. "Amos, Dirk Creswell, please. And for Merlin's sake, get those Nogs into their cages, and the dingo swaddlings back into the basement. We let them out again, and it'll be a few years before we get the paper filed again."

"Celexia," said Amos, "how will we get that Boggart into its cage?"

"The Boggart is trapped in my desk." Celexia sighed, pocketing her wand. "I'll deal with it later."

The witches and wizards calmly collected the creatures quickly, then most of all the associates clamored through the large doors of the exit to put sedate them all, preparing a second round of study and research until a more proper and controlled time.

Celexia turned to notice Lucius.

"Oh, Lucius, dear, you're here."

"Busy?" Lucius said in a slight joking manner.

She laughed nevertheless and pocketed her wand. She indicated her filthy dress wear.

"This is why I don't wear formals to my job. This is the normal day. Anyway," she inhaled sharply to catch more oxygen. The floating memos beside Lucius hovered inside; Celexia watched them fly to her desk.

"They came with you?" she asked Lucius.

"Yes. Celexia, about earlier today..."

Celexia waved a hand in dismissal; she beckoned for the elder Malfoy to follow her as she made her way through the now empty business room; as she stepped through the paper-covered floor, books and objects shattered upon torn bounds, Celexia waved her wand this way and that way and all the ways Lucius could think of. The books, whether magical purposes or not, weaved their spines together and sat renewed on the shelves and desks of her employees; the papers that had been scattered about whirled through the air in graceful wisps, returning to appropriate desk.

"All the divisions are inside this room, Celexia?" Lucius asked her, having never been in here. He saw the several cubicles and half-way wondered, if this was the size of the department, why it was the second-largest department in the Ministry. However, his thoughts were erased when came a derisive laugh from the Minister's lover; it was joking and serious at the same time. Lucius heard that sort of scoff often when he worked with Cornelius Fudge face-to-face.

"No," explained Celexia, looking over her shoulder in amusement as they approached a rather magnificent door; the stretch of wall included moving paintings of fantastical beasts including a horn tail dragon, a hippogriff, a unicorn, a werewolf, and a basilisk. "This room is where the incoming creatures are surveyed and then put into the accomodating divisions. The sub-divisions are actually down those two hallways," she said, extending her arms to either side of her; Lucius looked left and right and saw that there were in fact two corridors.

"Rather impressive," said Lucius admittedly.

Celexia opened the door to stride proudly into the office; she sat down at a desk.

"Lucius," she sighed, "what are you doing here, anyway? I've never seen you in these parts unless you've got something that's needed to be signed." She smiled sweetly.

"Actually, I came here to explain myself."

"What, what happened at Diagon Ally? Not necessary." Celexia chuckled, rising to stand. "What happened there, what I saw, were two people having argument. It's likely that you provoked him, Lucius, and therefore, that fight ensued. It happens every day. What, you think that since you're highly thought of, you can't act like a man? Please, Darling," laughed Celexia, shrugging her shoulders with outstretched arms, "it happens to the best of us. However..."

Lucius, who had been noticing her amiable strides and gestures as relaxed notions, particularly interested in how the Minister's wife could accept violent behavior, now focused on her face. He had been strangely concerned on how she had received the fight in Flourish and Blotts. Now that he knew that she couldn't care less that he had provoked the blood traitor to strike him, his shoulders relaxed.

"I don't particularly care for how you mistreat his children," said Celexia mindfully. "What you say or do to Arthur, I couldn't care less. His children, though, especially his youngest, the Weasley girl, I would like you to mind them."

Lucius stared at her, but he didn't argue. He'd abide her, mainly to stand that aside, but he held disdain for the entire lot.

"It's the whole family's ancestry that I don't like, Celexia," said Lucius, his eyes following the female form as she strode around him to retrieve something from a filing cabinet. "Pure-bloods conversing with Muggles; it's something that shouldn't be done. We're trying to keep the Wizarding World a secret, even you know better than me; it's why we've created the departments in the first place."

"Yes, that's what Cornelius pledged to do was to protect the students and all who abide by Wizarding Law...I know," said Celexia, reseating herself. "Whatever the matter, I insist you treat them fairly in my eyes."

"Blood traitors, Celexia," said Lucius. "I was under the impression that Hufflepuffs despised traitors, alike."

Celexia shrugged and shook her head,

"It doesn't matter, Lucius," she said to him, verring from what might be a very hot subject. "There's no reason to discuss it. Anyway, I have a few more things to resolve. Some foreigners came from Norway and wanted to exchange their dragon eggs for galleons, however, our trade doesn't work on money transfers," she said, observing Lucius' expression. "Unlike the International Quidditch department or the Magical Menagerie, our trade is based on animal to animal; in this case, the dragon eggs that these Norweigans want to trade are rather high in the Ministry Classification. Our suppliers don't have a creature that can match it."

"And I was under the impression that you went out on the field and wrestled with these beasts," commented Lucius sardonically.

"Lucius, you're sore from talking about blood-traitors." Celexia noted, noting his tone. "Did you go to Minister Fudge about the Muggle Protection Act? I understood that Arthur was sending raids into your house, investigations and all."

"Apparently your husband thinks it's a good idea. Though I don't particularly like being the target," he said pointedly, looking at Celexia with an irritable eye.

Celexia rocked in her chair thoughtfully then rose to her feet decisively.

"I think that Cornelius suspects anyone who used to be a Death Eater. He'd approve it if Arthur came to him thinking that you were selling Dark artifacts. Have you been in Knockturn Ally any in the past few weeks?"

Lucius frowned.

"It's not uncommon for Wizards to shop their for décor," he remarked coldly.

"It's a common place for Death Eaters," rebutted Celexia honestly, "to buy artifacts that will remind them of their Dark ways, look," she said softly. "I'm all for the skeletons in cases, the Dark jewelry, the vanishing cabinets, but you're known for reforming after Voldemort vanished, so..."

Lucius held up his hand and closed his eyes,

"Don't say his name."

Celexia sat back down.

"Nevertheless," she pressed forward pointedly, "If it is true that you are reformed and you're merely trying to get rid of past evidence that would lead you to a repercussion, then I'll...talk to Cornelius and see if I can patch things up."

Lucius smiled at her. _Gotcha._

"That will be appreciated," Lucius added, smirking at her.


	8. Dark Advances

The Minister's Wife

Chapter Eight: Dark Advances

Cornelius Fudge very much loved his wife, although at times he didn't express it very well. He found her to be irresistibly attractive with her light hair, piercing eyes, a bright smile, and a complimenting personality. He would marry her again if he were to turn back time. He admired her compassion for all Magical creatures, be them dangerous or innocuous and especially valued her hard work and time put into the Ministry; he had chosen well to promote her to the Head department when there was no else qualified. Of course, he would never want her to leave.

However, he saw the one flaw that bothered him to the core of his very soul, and although he denied it to be cowardice or shallow, he feared that the Dark Mark on his wife's forearm was a constant reminder of how much power she had had when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in power in the first war. If Celexia thought that Cornelius didn't mind her Mark, he would think that she would ask him to be part of the regime. Cornelius was under the impression that if Celexia loved him as much as he thought she did, if he expressed his revulsion toward the Mark, she might take his opinion into consideration and avoid coming back to the Dark side. Her past haunted him, rather than her.

Cornelius, of course, had been in Slytherin and was indeed Pure-blood, and he knew that power was a weakness for Slytherins. He had known that for a while, but he had never thought a Hufflepuff would ever succumb to the raw power that You-Know-Who had running through his veins. But, according to Celexia, she had claimed that she hadn't joined the Dark Wizard out of wanting power for herself, she had said that she had done it because of her loyalty toward Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cornelius feared that Dark Witch was having some kind of communication with his wife; of course, it was paranoia, but it was a hard thing to do to destroy a very good friendship. Once more, Celexia had swore up and down that she had forged the relationship in her sixth year; after so many years of no communication, it was less likely.

But the Dark Mark still repulsed him every time he saw it. After nearly three decades of marriage, he deeply wanted to give his wife what se wanted most, but every time he'd lay Celexia on her back to ravish a beautiful body, the disgusting scar on her arm would glare at him, and he'd lose all passion.

Cornelius had returned home after a rather lazy day at work; he had fixed himself a neat bourbon and sat down on a luxury couch, opened a novel, and kicked up his feet on a foot stool in front of him.

"How like a man."

Cornelius jumped, startled, and he dropped his book on the floor; though he managed to save his drink from splashing red on the couch. He looked up to see his wife (speak of the devil) sitting on the couch opposite of him, her legs tucked underneath her, and her head was supported by her elbow, leaning against the arm in a rather unenthusiastic manner.

He walked in and did everything without noticing her there.

"Darling, you're home early."

"No, I'm not," said Celexia with a gentle smile; she poked at the pocket watch she withdrew from her robe pocket, "you're home late. What took you, sweetie?"

"Business was dire. Meetings...you know."

"Mm," was her response.

He glanced at her left arm; it was covered with a long sleeve red shirt; her robes were black. Somehow it enhanced her look, though he was slightly intimidated. She had a certain attitude sometimes that made him remember that she had been in fact in the Dark Wizard's Inner Circle; she could be dangerous if she wanted to.

"Uh, dear," said Cornelius uneasily, "I..."

"Dearest, you look nervous." Celexia said calmly. She rose to her feet; her black robes fell to the floor in a soft puddle; they clung to her body only by the sleeves; Cornelius saw that she had switched clothes at some point when he was at the ministry and coming home. She wore a red mini-skirt. Cornelius, more stunned at this odd performance rather than aroused, stuttered as she approached him.

"What are you up to?" he said, though it sounded suspicious; he had meant it casually.

"Up to? I can't wear a skirt now and then? Seems like someone's in a dull mood," remarked Celexia. She sat down beside him and crossed one bronze leg over the other. She had no socks on. Cornelius glanced at her legs momentarily.

"Rough day, then?" he asked her, his eyes on her thighs.

"What do you think?"

Cornelius looked at her eyes; they were brightening.

He cleared his throat and brought his glass to his lips; he was forestalled when Celexia's hand raised to his glass and pressed the rim away from his mouth. He looked at her, slightly discomfitted.

"Celexia, I'm a bit tired."

"Then ease up," she cooed, smirking.

"I'm uncomfortable."

Celexia sighed and slid her hand along his knee.

"Perhaps I can ease that too."

Cornelius jumped to his feet when her fingers prodded his belt. He stood in front of her, startled. Cornelius set the glass down on the table hastily and licked his lips, trying to find words that would explain his sudden rejection; his wife's look on her face proved to be either offense or she enjoyed teasing him through her dry spell.

She rose to her feet.

The honest truth was that Celexia was feeling a little vindictive. Horny and unable to get her way with her husband of thirty years, she considered that tempting him when he could not satisfy her might do the job right. Later that night she would masturbate and think of a popular movie star to settle the throbbing and aching. Maybe if she persuaded him, he might be able to ignore her Mark.

Cornelius stared at her. Indeed, he found her appearance as of tonight to be very alluring, though the attitude she had frightened him a little. Cornelius stepped back a few paces.

"Whatever you're playing at right now, Celex, it's working, but unfortunately..."

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Celexia questioned, slowly walking toward him with an odd quirk. She held out her arms. "Does this give you any good ideas, lovey?"

Cornelius gave a nervous chuckle.

"I can tell that you're still a little irate about the conversation we had last time, but, honey, this isn't how you solve problems."

"Problem? I didn't know we had a problem. Surely you must be aching?" she cooed in her low voice. Cornelius bit the inside of his cheek. He was backed into a wall.

"Sweetie...dearie...light of my life." Celexia hissed erotically. She stood three feet in front of him. "Tell me." When she closed the distance between them, Cornelius jumped literally out of sudden fright. Her hands trapped his head on either side of him. He wanted to move, or at least to limit the distance, but her lush lips, those bright eyes, the scent of her Lovely Spice perfume clouded his mind, and kept him still.

"What are you thinking, Cornelius?" she whispered softly.

"I know what you want," he uttered almost to bear silence.

"Do you? Do you know?" she hissed a little dangerously, quite curious if he was going to cave.

"I have to admit something to you."

"Oh?" her voice lowered an octave. "And," she sighed, "what is that?"

"I'm sort of afraid right now." Cornelius whispered, his eyes wide; he couldn't stop staring at Celexia's blue eyes. They seemed to pierce him like knives, keeping him there. His stomach had tensed. He could feel the peak of her pelvis just a few inches from his waist band; and there was heat radiating off her, something erotic. He was more disheveled than turned on. If only he hadn't been pondering her past when she had started this. All he could think of was how naughty she must have been in order to be accepted by Bellatrix Lestrange. What all had she done while under the influence of that deranged Black?

With some courage that came most likely out of a will to flee, he ducked under her arms to stagger some feet from her, ending up in the living room. He had expected her to fly off the handle with a refuge of questioning his sexuality, but she merely laughed in mirth and turned slowly around. A game of cat and mouse where he was the small prey. There was a saying that a predator couldn't fall in love with its prey. This somehow managed to creep into his mind.

He was afraid of her tonight because she was acting strangely. Surely it had been a bad day at work.

"Sweetie, you're scaring me now."

"Hm, I didn't get that impression at all," she replied to his quivering voice with a strong one. She placed her hands on her hips. The voice she spoke with lost its feverish wanton drawl, now she she spoke matter-of-factly. Cornelius relaxed a bit. She at least sounded normal.

"Dear, what's going on?"

"Ignorance is bliss, but I know that you're avoiding me," she said, stepping toward him.

He looked at her. Of course he wanted to have sex with her, but...

"You have to understand, Love," Cornelius implored, holding out a hand to her. She rolled her eyes; she strode to the table quickly, took the glass and shoved it into his open hand. Celexia sighed and sat on the couch. He gave her an honest look of compassion and seated himself beside her. He set a hand on her leg. She glanced at his nimble fingers.

"Tell me this, Cornelius, what is keeping our marriage alive if you're not willing to satisfy me?"

"Sweetheart, I—?"

"Enough," grumbled Celexia coldly.

Cornelius withdrew his hand and stared at the end table.

Some silence.

"Lucius requests that you end Arthur's raids on his home."

Cornelius looked at her. She hadn't lifted her eyes from the end table, merely stated it with some blunt ice.

"It's for the safety of the community. I trust Lucius, believe me, I do. But we can't take chances."

"You've raided his manor at least five times, and never recovered anything except for objects that his son would use as a way of having some childish fun. Fanged Frisbees and such which are only banned from Hogwarts because it comes from a shop in Hogsmeade. Honestly, there are much more cruel things in life than a bomb that explodes with the smell of a fart."

She slid off the couch and stood, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"He asked me to say something to you about it. Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy are known rivals, Cornelius. Of course Arthur would suspect Lucius for Dark artifacts, but if you've searched every nook and cranny of his manor, every shell of a concealed room, and found nothing—obviously, Arthur Weasley is either biased or paranoid."

Cornelius watched her withdraw her wand from her robes and light a fire in the den.

"I've been in their house before, several weeks at a time." Celexia informed him. "They are as innocent as I am, and whatever is said about the Malfoys is a lie."

He stared at her.

"You're defending them rather hotly, Celexia."

"I'm their friend, Cornelius," she replied coldly. "Anyway...I'm going to bed. Sleep on the couch if you want, come up there with me, fall asleep in the bathroom if you want to. I don't care. Oh, and that Gilderoy Lockhart is coming over for the weekend, so if you don't want to talk to him, stay out of the house."

"Why is he visiting?"

"He's taken an interest in my job. He wants to discuss it with me." Celexia remarked irritably.

Cornelius didn't ask anymore questions. He watched her go up the stairs.

Then he sighed in relief.


	9. The Drunken Heat

Author's Note: My avid readers, this chapter contains some content is mature. Keep an open mind as well. If you've enjoyed this story so far, it's about to get a lot more intense. If you've stayed in it til this long, even when there's no sex, you are my favorite fans. If you've skipped all through the chapters to find sex scenes, you are reading the wrong story. This story goes through the Chamber of Secrets, so there is an actual plot.

The Minister's Wife

Chapter Nine: A Drunken Heat

It had been several weeks into the school year when Lockhart had asked Lady Minister to schedule a good time to discuss her 'interests' in the Magical Creature department. Lockhart had been more tender and, well, not himself this time around; he had sent a notification by owl post, allocating a few dates on which he was particularly available. He didn't know if she wanted to meet at a restaurant or another, or visit her at her residence, so he just 'left her several options'. Of course, Celexia understood that he did realize what an important power she was, though the second time around, he positioned his manners to a fairer lady than one of his female fans.

Cornelius declined her offer to stay and converse with the new Hogwarts teacher. He had already met the man once before, and once had been enough. He had placed Lockhart on the pedestal, as Dumbledore couldn't find a presentable teacher. As procedure followed, the Ministry had to put someone in the spot. If Cornelius had spoken to his wife first (an idea which Celexia had mentioned after she had learned of the replacement) Lockhart wouldn't have been the first choice. The teacher that Celexia had suggested had been Remus Lupin, her former classmate that she had met in school, and although her time had been preoccupied with Bellatrix, Celexia retained a certain mutual liking for him.

Celexia wrote back to Lockhart with a detaile description of the night's entail; dinner, of course, was going to made by her three house-elves, and dessert would follow at a restaurant owned by one of Celexia's oldest hosts. It was arranged on the weekend before Lockhart would bring out the pixie lesson (he had told her a week back).

Cornelius made sure he was at the Ministry on Saturday night. Celexia walked around the kitchen, observing her servants' work. Coincidentally, the three Elves that were working hard on the kitchen stove and chopping the vegetables were triplets, off spring from the same mother.

Celexia retained her compassion; out of that, she took the three daughters; the mother had passed away after a long term of physical abuse from her previous master (hence the adoption). Celexia could tell each House-Elf from the other by their eyes. One Elf, named Gloria, had green eyes, shaped slanted and looked almost like the Changs. The second Elf was named Gambol, who had dark brown eyes like that of a puppy. And the third was named Elle, who had blue eyes like her mother.

All three House-Elves were skinny and meaty, slender and rather pale. Celexia let them work inside at all times, never in the sunlight. They were passionately loyal to her, also for her kindness. The few things that the House-Elves gloated about to the others were that their mistress was incredibly wealthy and very kind. That, and unlike the pillowcase that Dobby wore, they wore dress-like clothing.

Celexia patted each House-Elf on the head.

"You're doing excellently. Now," she said, "when the guest arrives, treat him kindly."

"Of course, Mistress," exclaimed Gambol, "Gambol and Elle and Gloria do what Mistress tells them to do, of course."

Celexia smiled then walked into the living room. She contemplated what had happened a few nights ago. And laughed. She scared Cornelius, as she had hoped she would, but when she did really want something from him, he had extinguished her with his talk. Pity.

Lockhart's punctuality was impeccable. 7:30 PM was the agreed time, and he was knocking on the door at 7:30. He had arrived in a rather (admittedly) dashing bright-blue satin robes. He wore a silver dress vest over a very white shirt. He wore slick white pants; his shoes were tinted blue. Lockhart's hair wasn't fluffy and on its own like it had been when Celexia had seen him last; it was sleeked back in an elegant widow's peak. He seemed much more mature tonight, though it could have been the way he...

Her thoughts had been interrupted when Lockhart reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles. She smiled.

Though it could have been the way he...dressed. Not a chance.

"Professor Lockhart," she said, disgusted on how breathless she sounded. She cleared her throat and withdrew her hand, though quite flattered by his handsome gesture. "Come in." She swallowed hard.

Damn manners.

Lockhart smiled widely and entered the house, glancing all around. He turned on his heel. His robes grazed the floor elegantly. If he wore a helmet and had a lance, he'd be that kind of knight. Celexia grinned at him, unable to control an urge to smile at him. His gaze might have been contagious.

"You have a wonderful home, Lady Minister."

"Celexia," she said softly, feeling tamed.

"Celexia." Lockhart corrected himself. He gazed at her then turned to look at the rest of the house. Celexia realized she had been staring at him as he gave the house another look over. The only thing that brought her out of her trance was that Elle the House-Elf was lightly pulling the hem of her cocktail dress.

"Mistress wants food served now?" asked Elle.

Celexia looked down at her than turned to the kitchen where the other two were peeking behind the wall, waiting.

"In a moment, dears?" she suggested.

Elle nodded and waved the two other companions back into the kitchen, she followed them. Celexia stepped toward Lockhart.

"Perhaps you'd be more comfortable..." She indicated the living room couch.

He glanced at it.

"Thank you, Celexia. I think I've only been in one other house this grand," he was saying as he plopped on a cushion. "It has to be the time when I was staying at a local hotel in Norway, awaiting the night when I would be given the only chance to slay this beast that had been attacked fellow home owners. You see..."

Celexia sat down in front of him as he told the long story. The entire time she was in front of him, she could only look over his visage. He was attractive in her eyes; she could see why women liked him so much, though his personality after greetings could get some getting used to. He still told some bullshit, but she could at least stand his appearance.

Dinner was on.

"Now," Lockhart said as they cut into their supper, "I wanted to ask you about those pixies of mine."

"Ah, yes, the ones that were delivered to you." Celexia recalled the mess in her office.

"Yes, those are the ones. You said to me that they were only dangerous to an incompetent wizard; would it be wise to let the students see how dangerous they are if I let them loose in the classroom?"

Celexia stared at him. She laughed slightly, but then he didn't. She had laughed because she thought he was joking.

"Professor Lockhart, pixies are mischevious creatures of an impish nature," she explained. She sipped her wine. "If you let loose a cage of pixies in a classroom, they'll play with anything...or anyone," she added, "that they can find. And they love practical jokes. Are you sure that you can handle a panicked class if things go awry?"

"I battled a werewolf and a banshee using only my brains and my wand. I can handle it."

"Sir, handling creatures with brains and a wand, and trying to settle a classroom of panicking pre-busescent teenagers are two different things," Celexia pointed out. "Two..." she held up one hand, "Twenty-three," she said with a second hand, and she leveled them out like an old fashioned balancing scale.

Lockhart laughed.

"Celexia, you haven't read my books, have you?"

"No," she answered honestly.

"Too frightening?" he asked her.

She decided to go easy on him this time.

"Well," she invented, "I deal with those creatures on a daily basis. To read your books would be like reliving my work over and over again. You can see how dull that would be, couldn't you?"

"Well, I suppose so, but I couldn't get tired of reading my books."

"_Really?_" said Celexia, putting the sarcasm hard on him. Though it seemed like he didn't even notice. He answered innocently,

"Really."

It was a good thing he had a pretty face, or else she'd think him completely intolerable.

"Professor," Celexia began, "did you ever consider other Dark arts subjects you would introduce to the class other than live doxy pixies?"

"A few, but I figured I'd come to you in a few weeks ahead of time. After all, I can't go to Norway and collect a vampire and come back in one day."

"Not to mention how reluctant Vampires are to leave...Norway." Celexia said, inwardly rolling her eyes. Vampires, as she had probably said three times, were of course from New Forest.

After dinner, Celexia treated Lockhar to dessert at Lo'Feur Diner, a local eatery that wasn't as famous nor expensive as the one in Wiltshire, but was rather more of a dinner date setting than one of business. Dessert was quick. Though Lockhart surprised her with an offer of his hand for a dance.

Suspicious of his nature, she took his hand.

It wasn't until there were flashes of light and sudden commensing of paparazzi that Celexia remembered that she was the Minister's wife and realized that going to a public place meant no privacy whatsoever. And Lockhart, who most likely forgotten that she was of a high status was caught off guard when several _Daily Prophet _photographers pleaded for Lockhart to actually stand aside to take a good landscape portrait of the woman in his arms.

Feeling too tired to fight off the idiots, Celexia let the bastards photograph here with the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. When finally the crowd diminished, Celexia offered Lockhart to come back to her place where they sat down drinking wine.

"So, so let me get this straight," said Celexia, laughing hard, "you..you don't know anything about your job and yet you still took it?"

Drunk with so much liquor in his brain, Lockhart nodded.

"Oh, my god, you're so dumb!" spurted out Celexia. "Do-Do you know that I can see straight through you?"

"I thought so, but I was going to say anything!"

They laughed hysterically.

Seated on the couch, each holding a bottle of Vodka (after finishing off the red wine), Celexia and Lockhart were rolling with laughter as they had trampled too far into the drunken river. Lockhart forgot his wits and was telling Celexia everything and anything; he had told her that nothing he had announced at Flourish and Blotts was true; he admitted that he didn't know anything about creatures; he confessed that he only enjoyed the female attention just because he loved to be praised; he admitted that half his clothes weren't even real satin.

Celexia looked at him. She would remember everything tonight, but she highly doubted he would. If he did, he'd be out of that school in three seconds. Celexia and Lockhart stopped laughing and sat against the couch, both feeling rather relaxed.

"What's going on in the school?" asked Celexia curiously.

"I actually knew you were going to ask," began Lockhart, sitting up, though when he did he made a noise and leaned back down.

The students were studying Mandrakes in Herbology, but that's not what Celexia found interesting. In fact, over everything he had said, what caught her attention had been about Harry Potter. According Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter had taken a car that had belonged to Arthur Weasley, managed to make the car fly, and then drove several miles over Muggle residences to get to Hogwarts; they managed to get there after crashing into the Whomping Willow. Lockhart said that the one who had found them had been Filch who immediately sent them to Severus Snape. Celexia asked of Draco, and Lockhart told her that he hadn't had any classes with Draco, Potter, or any students that Celexia named.

At midnight, they sat in silence.

Celexia glanced at Lockhart.

"So tell me, a popular man like you." They had sobered. "Why don't you have a lady friend?"

"They're so hard to keep up with. Women," he added when she stared at him.

"Well, I wouldn't assume that you were homosexual," she retorted derisively.

He made a half crooked smile.

"It's a pity you're already married, though," he told her. "You're ever my taste."

Celexia snorted and drank the Vodka out of the bottle nicely. She shook her head and rose slowly to her feet. Lockhart watched her.

"Well, that's good to know." Celexia muttered.

"Why do you say that?" asked Lockhart.

She observed him.

"What are you trying to do?" she whispered after a moment.

He staggered off the couch and approached her.

"I almost know when a woman is feeling distressed," he said, "it's one of my gracious talents."

Celexia stood only a few inches below him; and only a foot away. She knew her head was raving with thoughts that she had had several times in bed. Not a relationship with any particular man, she just wanted something to help her get a final release. And she was staring at Lockhart with something of a wanton eye. He merely gazed at her, waiting for an opportune moment.

"Vodka can turn even the most intelligent man into a foolish animal, Gilderoy," Celexia said quietly.

Lockhart made a crooked smile and set his forehead on hers.

"Are you saying that to me, or are you talking to yourself?"

He had cornered her against the fireplace.

She opened her mouth to say something. He raised a hand to her mouth, stopping her from saying anything. Her arms were at her side, motionless. And her knees were stiff. She bit the inside of her cheek then her bottom lip. That familiar radiation was coming from her cheeks.

She was blushing.

"I know what you're doing," she whispered in the hot air. "And I know it's wrong."

"But...?" Lockhart said very tenderly, letting his finger brush from her lips to the length of her jaw.

"Don't you dare say a single word..." she said through sudden gritted teeth.

"I'm too drunk to remember it in the morning."

Lockhart took her nimble hands and threw them over his shoulder. He didn't notice the Dark Mark on her left forearm. He was enveloped in those bright eyes, lost in the depths of light blue. His leg shifted to part her thighs. She continued to stare at him. Lockhart lowered his gaze to her full lips. How could anyone resist her? Lockhart lightly licked her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Celexia smiled.

Lockhart set his hands around her slender waist; she was sturdy along her torso. He stepped back slowly, she followed him. He sat down on the couch; she went down with him. Lockhart shifted, setting her beautiful body on his lap. Immediately, a sudden urgency was sent straight to Celexia's groin. She bit her bottom lip to successfully hold back a small whimper. Thirty years' worth of a dry spell—she was proud that she hadn't succumbed to temptation in so long.

Celexia set her hands on the couch, watching the willing professor caress her the nape of her neck with soft lips. A devious smile played on her lips.

Lockhart's hands fell from her waist to her bent knees. Celexia lifted his chin from her neck and smashed his lips with her hungry mouth; even the kiss was sending her on an arousal high. She was greedy. He uttered a very quiet moan as she kissed him hard. Though she knew it hadn't hurt him a bit; he smiled in the kiss.

Lockhart was under the impression that she had the hots for him, not that the dispelled intimacy between husband and wife was making her go bananas with a teenage boy's hormones. He pushed her dress off her thighs and found a curvaceous bottom. Celexia's tongue explored his mouth, and she withdrew with his bottom lip between her teeth. He smirked, slightly perturbed by her desirous wares. Celexia's hands fell to his chest, raking her fingernails along his satin vest. She shuddered as his fingers fell along her inner thighs. A small moan escaped her throat. Celexia swiftly undid the buttons of his vest, shakily pushing off his robes; to her amazement he had quite the body. She lowered her head to avidly place kisses along his shoulders, to edge of his neck, along his collarbone...Celexia moaned when Lockhart slid a hand between her legs and caressed her clit through her underwear.

She wasn't surprised that she was already wet. Once more, thirty years.

Lockhart found her wanting to be amusing.

She was utterly breathless against his neck as he gave her a tender massage, using two fingers across her wet underwear. Celexia rose up and voluntarily pulled her legs out of her underwear. She took Lockhart's shoulders and forced him onto his feet and roughly pulled down his pants and boxers. Celexia pushed him onto the couch with one hand, smirking.

"Feeling needy, Celexia?" he asked her with grin.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face, Lockhart," she remarked. She pulled at her dress straps and threw it to the floor, then unhooked her bra to let it fall beside her feet. Lockhart stared at her.

"Holy shit..." was the American phrase he muttered.

Celexia lowered her head to match him eye level. He glanced at her well-formed chest to be taken under hostage by her eyes.

"I like to tease, though," she hissed, licking the tip of his nose. He watched her sit down beside him.

Lockhart, butt naked, turned to her. She smirked as she took the bottle of vodk and took a sip from it. Lockhart surprised her when he took her legs and forced her on her back on the couch. She let the bottle fall from her hand. He grasped her bottom in his hands. She smirked as he lowered his head to her inner thigh, placing feathery kisses along her inner thigh. She set her head back on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes.

Lockhart could feel her muscles contracting. She moved, unable to lie still as his tongue slid across her inner thighs, to the crease of her bikini line, along her shaven clit, and he lightly licked her swollen glands. He managed to drive a wanton moan from her; she was wet with ecstacy. Lockhart teased her clit with the tip of his tongue, merely lying down a thin layer of saliva on her exterior pressure points. She struggled against the lock on her bottom. A lot stronger than he was, Celexia many times was able to crawl out of his grip. He thought that she survived enough teasing to slip his tongue inside her.

She arched her back into a well-deserved moan.

Lockhart held her down with all his might, licking and sucking.

Celexia was brought to loud moans; her hips bucked as he slipped his tongue inside her again.

He left her wanting as he crawled up onto her body.

"Ha!" she laughed out.

She pushed him onto his back; his back landed hard on the arm of the couch. She straddled his waist, him perched onto the arm. He didn't know how it looked from his view, but if someone would walk in, odds are it would like their roles were switched.

She lowered her head to his neck and whispered,

"Tell me, how loud can I make you scream?"


	10. The Morning After

Author's Note: If you didn't start to like Lockhart after the last chapter, I don't know how you'll ever like him. I had watch Mary Shelly's Frankenstein with Helena Bonham Carter and he plays Frankenstein; and he actually _does_ have a hot body in that movie. If you've never seen it, I'd recommend it; Robert De Niro is the Frankenstein Monster, also. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that. Onto the story.

The Minister's Wife

Chapter Ten: The Morning After

Lockhart and Celexia didn't say a word about their consumation, but after she walked Lockhart out the door with a smile on her face, after kissing him sweetly on the cheek to dismiss, and after she closed the door and locked it, she rolled her eyes and went back upstairs to pleasure herself.

Lockhart had been good at the kissing and the teasing, but when it came down to the actual sex, it was like she was in charge. Not to say that she didn't particularly love taking charge, but he never came in to take the domination away from her. If she hadn't been drunk with alcohol, she'd have been bored with nothing to do. She wasn't brought to orgasm; she faked hers, but could very much tell that Lockhart was true to his word when he told her that she was spectacular in bed. Celexia had thought he was going to sweep her off her feet, but he merely tripped her a little.

When Cornelius came home, she was in bed, half asleep. Cornelius wasn't too quiet when he entered the chamber. In fact, he made no effort to silence his steps.

"No," said Celexia sarcastically, "feel free to barge and bang." She sat up in bed, her nightie straps fallen from her shoulders.

"I ran into Professor Lockhart."

"Oh yeah?" said Celexia, unalarmed.

"_Yeah_." Cornelius remarked. "Said that he enjoyed his little stay-over. What exactly happened?"

"We drank. What do you think we did?" she remarked.

Cornelius glanced at her arm. She automatically gave a forced sigh of annoyance.

"Just climb into bed and go to sleep..." she muttered. "Ignore the fucking Dark Mark for once. If you did, I'd fuck your brains out too."

In the morning, Cornelius told Celexia that he forgave her filthy mistake. He believed that she hadn't done it on her free willing mind, that she was too hammered to have done any fine thinking. Not to mention, she brought up the thirty-year dry spell with vice and he understood it to been had a vindictive lash on his part. He promised to keep it silent to the public. Celexia didn't mind the promise nor did she care if he forgave her. Sex had been all that it was last night; if she had loved Lockhart, she'd have left the stubborn bastard and married the lying ass.

Lockhart's promise to her to keep his mouth shut was a lie, though Celexia could've guessed that anyway. In mid-afternoon, the _Daily Prophet _had snuck its tale tell story into the front page. Celexia had been brought to attention during one busy hour of the afternoon by Amos Diggory, who had caught the news from an old friend of Rita Skeeter's.

"I thought you were a Hufflepuff, loyalty is the soul that is based on the houses we were sorted into," said Amos as he closed Celexia's office door; he watched her sit on her desk, pushing back her long bangs off her face. He stared at her. Her amiable nature was to be admired, but he couldn't believe how relaxed she appeared. He held up the newspaper to her face, feverish and his glasses slipping off his nose.

The headline read "Famous Wizard Knight and Lady Minister Get Friendly".

"Huh," laughed Celexia, "you'd think they come up with a fancier title."

"Celexia." Amos remarked in disapproval.

The moving photograph was cut in the shape of a heart; it was the dancing pose a reporter had gotten when they had been out on the night in the eatery after dessert. Celexia and Lockhart both were smiling in that picture, but it was most likely that the wine had settled in. Celexia grinned at her co-worker and simply took the newspaper out of his hands and set it on her desk.

"Amos, Amos, Amos," she sighed, sliding off the desk; Amos backed up as she landed on her feet. "Look, my husband and I hadn't been intimate in several years. I was drunk and we merely...'bumped uglies'. If there was anything between that ass and me, I'd have left Cornelius in an instant."

"Is it a job issue?" asked Amos, losing his pompous attitude. He left it in the office when he and Celexia were talking without anyone there. "I can take more time here and work in your stead if there is a time problem."

"That's very kind of you, Amos," she said appreciatively, patting him on the shoulder, "but it isn't needed. That is not why he won't touch me."

"Why, then?" Amos pried, taking her arm before she could leave the office.

"You wouldn't understand, or believe me, if I told you," she answered gently, taking his fingers off her arm. "Now, we have to get back to work. Kettleburn needs vampire bats and iguanas to teach his fifth years."

"I thought we delivered those to Hogwarts last year?"

With a small smile, Celexia said,

"Last year, the professor who taught his fifth years about vampire bats and iguanas was killed."

"Ah, yes, Quirrell."

Celexia nodded. This probably was the first time she had mentioned about Quirrell's demise in the basement of Hogwarts. Severus Snape had dropped by to her fill her in with the details about Voldemort's host on the back of the mediocre teacher's head. It was one of the things that Cornelius denied, a reason why he suspected Celexia of Dark activities; she hadn't told Cornelius that it had been Snape that had passed that bit of information to her. She kept Snape's past secret too.

"Anyway," Celexia continued, "Kettleburn wanted to teach the fifth years about the Dark creatures; he suspects that Lockhart won't be as good of a professor like Quirrell was," she explained.

"Tell me one thing before we leave this in here," said Amos.

"What?"

"You'd tell me if you were hiding anything, right? You can trust me."

Celexia smiled and embraced him with a friendly hug. He patted her back.

"Of course." Celexia muttered. They stepped back. "But I have nothing to hide."

"All right..." Amos said gently. He left the office.

Celexia sighed and followed him out the door.


	11. The Stirring

Author's Note: I hope you're liking my character so far; I've been trying to build her up since the first chapter. If you don't like her right now because she isn't with Lucius, that time will come; I didn't lie :)- Anyway, more to come. Keep in mind of the events that happen in the Chamber of Secrets.

The Minister's Wife

Chapter Eleven: The Stirring

The Ministry of Magic had learned of Celexia's treacherous decision, though because Cornelius told them to let it go due to "extraordinary circumstances", they were willing to forgive her act of adultery. Though truly it made the people of the Wizarding World within London to question her level of honor when it came to relationships. When Celexia confronted Dirk Creswell, one of her division heads, he had told her that he had never thought ill of her, but of course, Celexia had her suspicions that everyone on her floor understood why she did it; everyone else didn't know or understand. When Celexia entered the Magical Law Enforcement department, approaching the Head of the Auror Office, Amelia Bones, the witch glanced at her with a look of disapproval before smiling with an unconvincing gleam in her eyes.

"Lady Minister," said Amelia.

"You don't have to put up a front with me," said Celexia, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you and Emmeline Vance whisper behind my back with Bertha Jerkins. I know that you think I am a 'conniving snake'," she said with air quotes. When Amelia showed true shock on her face at the awful nickname, Celexia gave her a honest smile and lowered her hands. "Bertha Jerkins isn't a good whisperer, nor is she any good at keeping things to herself."

Amelia seemed to purse her lips at the shameful concept.

"I didn't mean for you to hear those things."

"I don't mind it. As a mother and a wife, you would be on the opposing side of adultery."

"So, you fully admit it then? The _Daily Prophet_ claims that you heavily deny it..."

"I know what I did was wrong," said Celexia simply, nodding her head. She set a comforting hand on Amelia's shoulder. "It's fine now. Ease up."

"Yes...well..."

Celexia grinned. Amelia pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and licked her lips nervously.

"A true Hufflepuff," Amelia admitted. "Like my daughter."

"Ah, yes. How is Susan?"

"Doing well," answered Amelia. "Her studies in Lockhart's are very well, though I think she's more into..."

Celexia chuckled slightly at the Head's nervousness.

"Lockhart, yes," said Celexia shamelessly. "Understandable. Amelia"—Celexia withdrew papers from her briefcase—"Would you mind signing these? There's a wizard waiting in your office who confused my department with yours; he wonders whether or not if it is against the law to harbor a dragon egg. As you know"—Amelia nodded and took the papers—"I can't inspect the dragon egg until you make sure it isn't cursed; procedures, you know."

"Of course, Lady Minister."

"Celexia. Call me Celexia."

"Oh...yes...of course...Celexia."

Celexia watched Amelia's retreating back.

Celexia sat at her desk with her head in her arms; she had locked herself in her office after developing a severe headache. In the last two hours she had been summoned to Asia, to the colonies owned by vampires; there had been some strong rivalry among two tribes. Celexia, armed with her wand and five Aurors, had translated a long, debated argument between the tribes. The vampires were a hard species to communicate with; they were very temperamental—they put up a patient in front in the public, demonstrating seduction, but when they were behind the scenes about political matters, they could be very...well, difficult. Celexia had managed to resolve the debate, but not before having several of the tribe members clash together; they were fighting and hissing. It had taken another hour to resolve that the clan members weren't fighting opposing sides; the tribe that had initated the debate were fighting each other by mistake. Though when the fanged creatures of the night disagreed on something, they merely fought whoever was there in front of them. In this matter, it had been one another.

Celexia's mind was throbbing, the growing beat in her eardrums was irritating her. And it didn't make matters any better when upon entering her office via the charm 'alohomora', the man who slandered her reputation smiled proudly at her, hands on hips.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," muttered Celexia.

"Evening, Lady Minister."

"Hm, what are you doing here?"

"To give you an update on Hogwarts. I recently let out the pixies on the students and it turns out that it really wasn't a good idea."

Celexia made a cynical chuckle; she sat up and leaned back in her chair.

"I told you that."

"Yes, well," said Lockhart sheepishly, "I wanted to see how they would react when I did the more risque choice. The Granger girl...Hermione...she's especially quick-witted. In my class, she'll absolutely excel."

"Word in the school is that she's already excelled in several subjects anyway," remarked Celexia , "I don't think you'll help her at all."

"Are you still weary about what I told the newspaper?" he asked her, leaning on her desk.

"I vaguely remember it." Celexia said with a look on her face.

"Look, I was cornered, it was a slip of the tongue."

"That is how I remember it." Celexia said slyly, rising to her feet. "However, that will not be happening again anytime soon." Lockhart and Celexia stared at each other. "News of Potter?"

"Brilliant boy, got a touch of the fame like me."

Celexia smirked doubtfully.

"Somehow, I don't think he's enjoying the celebrity life as much as you are."

"He'll get there."

And he seemed so sure of himself.

Celexia strolled around her desk to stand in front of him.

"Lockhart, the boy is famous for surviving a fate that befell his parents, left him an orphan; he lives with an aunt and uncle who don't particularly like him. His fate rests on being the 'Chosen One'...I do not think he is enjoying the fame as you are..."

Lockhart watched her retreating back.

"Surely you're enjoying the fame about being Fudge's wife."

Celexia turned.

"Most think that I'm his bimbo and know nothing about the Ministry. They normally don't figure out what I do in the ministry until I've told them. Excuse me."

When Halloween Eve appeared, the Ministry of Magic held a special party. However, Cornelius had to excuse his wife's absence to the public (Lucius and Narcissa were the first to realize that she was not present). Cornelius Fudge had been dreading Halloween every year for it was an almost regular occurrence that the creatures who were always associated with Halloween tried to come to the Muggles to once more prove that they did exist and that, also, what they could do was also true. Needless to say, Celexia was out in London's square with the trick-or-treaters, sorting out the halloween costumes to the actual monsters. Vampires stalked the women on the streets, prostitutes and all while the werewolves, though unknown to themselves, crept into the forests to hunt down the little girls and boys who were lost. Occasionally some would get away in time, but there had been instances when Celexia hadn't arrived on time.

The stress level was inexplicably high. Celexia's Animagus became very useful in the forest, though several times, other witches and wizards who were trying to do her job would accidentally mistake her as a werewolf in true form and try to curse her. When she would transform to humanoid image, she would reprimand them for such a brutal way of capturing werewolves.

Halloween came, and the Ministry of Magic summoned her back, though the Patronus they sent was in the shape of a snail. Celexia recognized this Patronus to be her husband's. With some irritation that he was the one that brought her out of her duties, she Disapparated in a pit of smoke then appeared at the phone booth, one of the entrances into the Ministry of Magic.

The door to Cornelius's office was cracked, but Celexia was too hot to wonder why the secrecy, so she barged in, red-faced and hot under the collar. Her anger that she had bottled up especially for her husband extinguished the moment she recognized another face in the room.

Albus Dumbledore looked at her with an understanding, enduring gaze, a small smile beneath his mustache and sparkling beard. Cornelius stood beside him. Apparently they had been speaking quietly. Or maybe normal voices, but Celexia had been to irate to listen carefully. She licked her lips with slight embarrassment; she admired Dumbledore, despite what Lucius said about him.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster..."

"Celexia, you haven't called me that in a while," Dumbledore greeted her with a small laugh.

Though she had met him on several occasions, though unpleasant ones (once about a dead unicorn in the Forbidden Forest, another about a hidden Acromantula named Aragog, and a third about Quirrell's demise) Celexia still enjoyed seeing him, and was surprised to seee him every time. Rather than a handshake, Celexia embraced him with open arms. Dumbledore was the one who stepped back first. Cornelius cleared his throat.

"I hope this is a pleasantry visit." Celexia stated grimly, glancing at the Minister's grave face.

"Something's happened."

Celexia turned to Dumbledore who had been the one to speak.

"What?" she said, seeing that they were looking quite ominous. "What's happened?"

"Do you recall the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Dumbledore gently, beckoning Celexia to sit down in a chair.

"The good-bye present that Salazar left Hogwarts before he left, yes. Why?"

"Well...Hm..." Dumbledore sat down beside her. "It seems that there might have been a chance that it's reopened, though it might have been a cruel student or two that's done it."

"What has happened? The Chamber of Secrets has been opened?"

"It's surely nothing," Cornelius said hastily, sitting down beside his wife. Celexia looked at him. If she hadn't known better, he was saying that to calm himself down. Celexia wasn't worried that it was opened, but the legend was a tall tale; if one believed that sort of thing, it would cause a mass panic. And according to the _Daily Prophet, _anyone believed anything if it was in newsprint.

"The caretaker's cat was Petrified during the Halloween feast at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"Which in this circumstance, you're talking about paralysis, right?"

Cornelius stared at her. _How is she so relaxed?_

"Of course." Dumbledore acknowledged. "Mrs. Norris."

"Ah! Filch's pet! Oh," realized Celexia with wide eyes, staring at Dumbledore. "Poor Mrs. Norris."

"Filch of course was under the impression that three second years were the ones that performed a curse on his feline, but this, as you know, is a Dark magic that no second year can perform. He assumed it was Mr. Potter and his two friends, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley."

"Petrification isn't used in a lot of spells except the Disarming spells," muttered Celexia thoughtfully. She glanced at her husband who stared at her. "Dear, if you've forgotten, I am quite specialized in the Dark Arts too...It's just a trait that I'm not particularly remembered for..."

"If this chamber has been opened, we all need to be wary. I will, of course, warn the students to be very careful, to walk in groups and never walk alone."

Celexia nodded.

"That would be for the best."


	12. Celexia's Fanged Knowledge

Author's Note: And the plot thickens.

The Minister's Wife

Chapter Twelve: Celexia's Fanged Knowledge

Lucius had Draco to come home on the weekend. Narcissa feared the worst and wanted him home in case the legend had come true. Celexia stopped by, seated beside Lucius, drink in hand. Draco was sporty to sit down and visit, though he hadn't much to say due to the fact that he listening to his father and the Minister's wife discuss politics. Although Draco had little to say about the goings-on in the Ministry, he always wanted to know more; he wanted to walk in his father's footsteps. Draco found it curious to watch two adults discussing the ways of the Wizarding World, but actually found it more amusing to watch how the animal-lover could treat the House-Elf with such kindness and turn to his father who practically loathed the little mongrel.

Dobby had seen the Minister's wife a few times when she was at the Manor, mainly for the reason that Master Malfoy didn't want him to be around at all. However, the House-Elf felt particularly appreciated (whether he deserved it or not) when he approached the guest with a silver platter and she always said thank you.

Draco watched the House-Elf approach Lucius with trepidation as he held a tray of glasses, refills, to his master. Out of the corner of her eye, Celexia watched how alarmed and frightful Dobby appeared.

Lucius took the offered plate without a word, but when Dobby turned his back to walk away, Celexia saw him grab for his walking stick. He hit the back of Dobby's knees which sent him falling to the floor, landing on his pointy nose. With an annoyed glance his way, Celexia set her glass upon the end table in front of her armchair, side-stepped Lucius's walking stick and bent down beside Dobby.

"Lady Minister shouldn't help Dobby. Dobby deserves to be punished." Dobby said, staring at the floor. He didn't get up. Celexia looked up at Lucius with a reproachful stare.

"Get up, House-Elf," she remarked to Dobby, though staring at Lucius. "Come on."

"Dobby gets up when Master says so. Dobby mustn't obey. Dobby stays on floor."

Lucius smirked slightly.

"Lady Minister is kind, but Dobby knows Malfoys is his masters. Dobby must stay down."

"Off the floor with you," Lucius remarked from the couch, watching the fragile creature rise to his knobbly knees on his orders. Celexia stayed bent on one knee. When Dobby rose, his green eyes met the lighter pair, staring into the kind witch's face.

"Off to the kitchen." Draco called to the Elf. "Go on!"

Dobby didn't glance back at the young master, fearing that the elder Malfoy would reprimand him for disobeying an order. Withdrawing his gaze from her, Dobby left Celexia on her knees, running into the kitchen where Narcissa was.

"I don't like how you treat that poor creature," she said to Lucius, rising to her feet. She sat back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"No use in changing it anyhow. They're servants, Celexia," said Lucius shamelessly. "They live to serve."

"True enough, but I don't think it requires a beating," Celexia added in scornfully.

Lucius shrugged remorselessly, then he sipped his wine. He turned to his son who had been listening.

"Draco, tell me, what _did_ you see when you discovered Potter and his friends with the cat?"

"We were coming back from the feast and they were standing next to it." Draco answered as if he had recollected it before several times. "Not much to go on. No wait..." he paused. "There was writing on the wall."

"Writing on the wall?" said Celexia. No one had mentioned that little detail. "What do you mean writing on the wall?"

"It was written in someone's blood," said Draco, fully absorbed in her attention span. He liked it.

"Blood..." repeated Celexia, her stomach stirring. "A student's?"

"No," said Draco, "well, at least that's what Professor Snape told us."

"Tell her what it said," said Lucius, raising his glass to his lips, apparently amused.

"'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware'."

"Mudbloods." Lucius remarked, as if to clarify.

"Muggle-borns, half-bloods, blood-traitors," listed Celexia with a manner as if to roll her eyes. "Anyone who isn't pure-blood or isn't fully up to..._His..._credentials."

Lucius nodded.

Draco looked at his father.

"What's that legend?"

"What, about the Chamber?"

"Lucius..." Celexia muttered in a warning tone.

"He's twelve; they're bound to find out some time."

Draco stared at his father.

Lucius stirred the olive in his drink with a small straw thoughtfully. But it was Celexia who spoke, though reluctantly,

"The Chamber of Secrets was created under the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during Medieval times by Salazar Slytherin, who disagreed with the other Hogwarts Founders on the merits of blood purity. The Chamber of Secrets was home to an ancient Basilisk, which, according to legend, was intended to be used to purge the area of muggle-born students. It was supposed to have been opened fifty years ago; the last time it was opened, a muggle-born student was killed in the bathroom; her name was Myrtle. You'd not know her because she dwells in the abandoned girls' bathroom," she added when Draco gave a questioning look.

"Has it ever been found?" asked Draco.

"The school's been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."

"What's a Basilisk?" Draco asked his father.

Lucius smiled and then indicated Celexia with his head.

"She's the animal expert. Go on, Celexia, tell him what it is."

Feeling unnerved, Celexia drank the rest of her glass and bit the inside of her cheek.

The Basilisk is a giant serpent, also known as the King of Serpents. It is a creature bred by Dark Wizards. Herpo the Foul was the first to breed a Basilisk, he accomplished this by hatching a chicken egg beneath a toad which resulted in the creature we now know as a Basilisk. Basilisk breeding was banned in Medieval times.

"Although classified as an XXXXX creature, meaning it is a known wizard-killer that cannot be domesticated due to its immense powers, because the Basilisk is still a serpent, a Parselmouth may place a Basilisk under his or her control. This depends on the relationship between the Basilisk and the Parselmouth." Celexia noted Draco's curious look. "A Parselmouth is a person who can speak Parseltongue, which is the language between a witch or wizard and a serpent.

"The Basilisk can grow up to fifty feet in length, and is a dark green colour with large yellow eyes. These eyes have the power to instantly kill anything who looks into them. If the victim looks indirectly at the Basilisk's eyes, such as a reflection or through an object, they will merely become Petrified..."

She stopped talking and looked at Lucius.

"Though," she said with hesitation, "if this thing that is in the school, that has been unleashed, it won't be able to be stopped unless you know a good Parselmouth on hand."

Draco stared at her.

"How come you can't stop it? You can speak all the other languages." Draco reminded her, though rather coldly.

"I don't have that ability. As you know, it's not a very common gift." Celexia gave Lucius a pointed gaze. The only other person that had been known to speak to snakes was Lord Voldemort. Celexia turned to Draco. "If it's in your good favor, I wouldn't be spreading all that you found out at the school. They might suspect that you're the heir of Slytherin."

"What?" said Draco incredulously, though he didn't seem to mind the title.

"Draco, honey, you mustn't believe that everyone thinks you're the good guy, do you?" she said honestly. "Obviously you're plain about how you feel about Muggle-borns. Everyone knows that there isn't a Dark Wizard who hadn't gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin. If you told the world what you now know, it would be sort of poking at that a little."

Draco sat back in his chair.

"Yeah...all right."


	13. Theories Against All Odds

Author's Note: Thanks for reading the story so far; hope it's attracting your attention :) Right, then. On with the story, then :)

The Minster's Wife

Chapter Thirteen: Theories Against All Odds

Celexia hadn't wanted Draco Malfoy to find out about the Chamber of Secrets, but it seemed that Lucius had wanted him to know. Glancing between them, she could have guessed that Draco was his father's son if she hadn't met Lucius again at the party. They harbored the same elegant characteristics, and their personalities were the same right to the core of arrogance. Draco seemed to admire his dad, gazing at him in admiration while he openly expressed his love for his mother. Celexia might have guessed that the students at Hogwarts were already suspecting Draco to be the Heir of Slytherin. She couldn't openly deny the claims; he proved to be very persuasive at times.

But Lucius quickly vanquished any possibilities of his son being the Heir of Slytherin, for he told her that neither of them, or anyone in the Malfoy lineage, could speak Parseltongue. He interrogated Celexia this, but he had forgotten that although Celexia portrayed traits of a Slytherin while at work, had befriended several as a child, and enjoyed the company of them, she had been sorted into Hufflepuff, and therefore could not be a possible heir.

Cornelius had seated himself beside Celexia at the dinner table. During a quiet dinner, the two of them merely looked at each other from across the table. The tension between them had not been expelled, despite how Cornelius claimed he had forgiven her for her little treason with Lockhart, but there was something else in the air that neither of them were wanting to discuss. Celexia bit her tongue, but then in moments, decided to put both hearts at rest.

"I don't know how to speak Parseltongue," she told Cornelius, "and this shouldn't come as a surprise." He looked at her; she read his mind perfectly. "I was sorted into Hufflepuff. I'm not the heir of Slytherin. And, another thing I might clear up..." she looked at him intently. "Whatever you're thinking, between the teacher at Hogwarts and me, it was nothing more than a moment of weakness. I've not harbored any love for that man, and if ever I do, I will give you the permission to put me under the Cruciatus Curse."

Cornelius, despite being crudely disturbed by the actions he could take if ever she fell in love with said teacher, smiled nevertheless at her spousal gesture. Charmed by her confrontational habit, he set a hand on her fingers that were on the table.

"Thank you."

She made a dry chuckle.

"You're welcome..."

"There is something else that's been on my mind."

"Oh?" she said, not expecting much of anything.

"Rubeus Hagrid."

She looked up and stared at him.

"What?"

"Hagrid. He opened the Chamber of Secrets the last time."

"Wrong."

Cornelius stared at her.

"His records state so, I was on the case myself."

"Hagrid is part giant, Cornelius. Slytherin was a blood purity supremacist. He'd be damned if he let a half-breed lead on that right of a pure-blood." Celexia shook her head. "You're looking for people to blame, Darling. If you're having some doubts, request Dumbledore to form some kind of defense at the school. I'm sure Lockhart wouldn't deny it, and in order to keep that man in line, Severus will look over procedures. That will come in time, though. Wait until something else comes up, then bring up the idea. You don't want the public thinking you're paranoid after one animal was Petrified.

"And it is only Petrification. Professor Sprout is quite intelligent when it comes to Herbology; she's brewing Mandrakes, and they contribute to a potion that will cure Filch's cat in no time. Meanwhile, keep a firm head."

Cornelius gazed at her appreciatively.

"Where would I be without you?" he said softly.

"In the ground somewhere, I'd imagine. As long as you listen to me, maybe at least part of the time, the situation will resolve itself. Eh? Now, let's finish eating. I'm feeling worked over, I want to go to bed after dessert."

After a week long turmoil in Asia, Celexia returned to the Ministry with a fractured wrist, bandaged in a rather fancy wrap. Entering the building to fill in a report about the debate between the two Vampire Clans, Celexia came upon Lucius Malfoy, who had at first glanced at her then walked on, but when he realized who she was, he walked her to her office. Celexia's long locks of blonde hair had been singed to her shoulders; whatever had happened on Bald Mountain (Coincidence, right?) had managed to fire off most of her charming strands of bright hair. Lucius noted the ash on her face and her injury. He took her hand gently in his and observed it.

"One of the Vamp Lords decided that a verbal argument wasn't enough. I had misinformed a few sentences in English when I spoke to him," she added when he stared at her.

"You should take a week furlough from seeing those vampires. They seem rather unrated."

Celexia glanced at the receptionist who had taken her side of the story into account, pressed the documents into an envelope, then turned to her to give her back an ID card. Celexia acknowledged her politely, then started to head to her office. Lucius stopped her.

"Celexia, one moment before you go back to the field."

"Yes?"

"My son is playing against Gryffindor tomorrow afternoon at Hogwarts. Narcissa has dinner plans with one of the women from her gossip rag; perhaps you might like to come with me?"

Celexia grinned.

"Sure."

As promised, Celexia had told Dumbledore that within the year, she would see him again on more pleasant terms rather than the ones that had the deaths included (a Centaur being killed by a Werewolf, a student getting lost and having to fight off Bow Truckles, etc.). Dumbledore and Lucius never really got along, so when Celexia and her escort approached the gathering, Lucius excused himself and went to the Slytherin polls, hoping to catch his son before the match. Celexia approached Dumbledore like an old friend, each embraced the other with open arms.

"You haven't aged at all," said Celexia to her old Headmaster.

"I think you're getting younger," said Dumbledore, peering at her from over his half-moon spectacles. Dumbledore waved over a professor; Pomona Sprout and Celexia shook hands avidly.

"Oh, you're doing beautifully," said Sprout, "though I had hoped you followed the course of Herbology."

"I've got allergies," Celexia retorted humorously.

McGonagall greeted Celexia professionally, though she smirked slightly. Although Celexia was known to the professors by following a pack of wolves in school, she was well-known for her ambition and compassion toward all creatures alike. Professor Kettleburn, the present Care of Magical Creatures, recognized his former star student and congratulated her on all of her success. Then came Severus Snape, who had been brought to Celexia by Dumbledore.

"Celexia..." said Snape dryly, though his smile quirked from the frown. Celexia smiled; he recognized her obviously. They hadn't spoken years, not since Snape had become Dumbledore's new teacher. That had been...what...

"Twelve years ago?" said Celexia as she and Snape walked along the edge of the Black Lake.

"A long time." Snape remarked. "I read the newspaper a few days back. You have a bizarre taste in men, Celexia."

"Oh, that," said Celexia with a small _pfft_, waving her hand dismissively. "It was nothing."

"Seems like it," said Snape honestly, walking with his hands behind his back.

"I rarely ever see you."

"I try to separate past from present."

"Hm, that would be a good idea, but it seems that my past always comes back for me."

"Oh?"

"Cornelius Fudge thinks I'm working for...Well, he doesn't think I'm reformed."

Snape stared at her.

"But the Dark Lord is gone." Snape stated flatly.

Celexia stared back at him.

"The Chamber of Secrets. Is it open?"

"I have my theories, Albus has his. We're not for sure until some evidence presents itself."

"And that blood on the wall? You don't think it's a student's?"

"No." Snape retorted. "I'm sure it's the blood of a rooster."

"How do you know?"

"I requested that Hagrid take a look at it."

She frowned.

"Is that some kind of crude joke?"

"About Hagrid? No." Snape answered. "I don't think he opened the Chamber some odd years back, Celexia. You and I know that he isn't a pure-blood; not even a full-blown wizard, if one wanted to be so blunt."

"Glad you see it my way."

"Why is that?"

"Cornelius was hinting that Hagrid had opened it."

"Highly improbable..."


	14. Slytherin Vs Gryffindor

The Minster's Wife

Chapter Fourteen: Slytherin Vs Gryffindor

The Quidditch Match was a riot; Celexia had forgotten how intense and how loud being at one of the school's matches were like. For some reason, she found herself favoring Harry Potter's seeking instead of Draco. Draco flew beside Harry, though all he did was throw taunts at him, it looked like. Lucius watched with interest, though he was neither cheering or booing. Celexia watched the seekers with interest, more drawn to the two rivals rather than the other twelve players on the field. What drove her attention away from Draco was the roaming bludger that had been focusing on Harry rather than the other players. The bludger was trying, all its might, to seek out Harry's broom. Twice it had come close. Celexia stared at the metal ball.

Since Draco and Harry were seeking out the snitch together, the bludger was heading toward Draco as well.

"Someone's tampered with it," said Celexia, rising to her feet. "It's been doing nothing but pursuing Potter the entire game."

Lucius raised a hand to her elbow and lowered her back to her seat. Snape glanced at her on her other side. He had noticed it as well. In fact, the entire crowd seem to catch the bludger's intentions. Harry went all through the air, trying to avoid the angry bludger; once he flew straight through the lines of Slytherin—an act that Lucius disapproved of, but Celexia simply laughed.

Draco and Harry were neck and neck, barely able to reach it. They vanished under the stands. For a moment, it seemed desolate. Celexia had risen to her feet again.

"Can you see them?" she said worriedly, leaning over the banister.

"Celexia, come back over here." Lucius said lazily.

"Where—OH!"

The bludger shot out from the Slytherin post; it shook the entire seating of Slytherin; Celexia lost her balance and fell backwards into Lucius, who caught her. The bludger made an angry noise; the location as to where the boys were had been answered as Harry Potter shot out of the stands, racing back into the air with all his might. As for Draco, to Celexia's dismay, he was sent through the air, his broom flying from underneath his body—Draco landed on the Quidditch field, tumbling across the dewy grass with no effort of stopping; he landed with a splat, both legs extended in a kick-to-the-crotch stance, then fell on his back in agony. Celexia, Snape, and Lucius leaned over to find Draco—Lucius sat back, slightly annoyed. Celexia's attentions went back to Harry, who was finding it ever more difficult to avoid the rogue bludger. At long last, it caught his broom painfully; Celexia winced. The bludger reared around and hit Harry in the shoulder.

Celexia watched Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley approach the Quidditch field; Harry was sent off his broom as the bludger tried to find him again. He landed on the ground, cradling his arm. Three times the bludger hit the ground, aiming for Harry's extremities. Hermione aimed her wand at the bludger, said an incantation, and then it exploded into red and golden sparkles. Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid came to Harry's aid.

Celexia, against Lucius' annoyed advisement, pushed through the Slytherin adults and students, making her way feverishly across the Quidditch field. Several uproars of the announcement of the Minister's wife were everywhere around her. Hagrid, who had only met her once, glanced behind him to see said wife racing across the grass. She bent down beside Harry.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"I...I think my arm is broken." Harry said, cradled in Celexia's arms.

"Wait, I can fix it!"

With a sudden grimace from Celexia, she looked back over her shoulder to see Lockhart in close pursuit, holding up his wand.

"Here, Celexia, let me."

"No!" Harry said suddenly, making Celexia look at him. She smiled slightly. "No..." Harry insisted, staring at Lockhart in alarm. "Not you."

Lockhart was momentarily taken aback, but he shook it off. He asked Celexia to 'scooch' a little.

"Perhaps you might let Madame Promfrey take care of it." Celexia said, watching the mediocre fraud take Harry's arm painfully. "Before you do anything, well, like what you would do."

"Lady Minister, I know what I'm doing. Please."

Celexia glanced at Harry, who stared at her questionably.

Lockhart took his wand and aimed it at Harry's arm.

There was a flash of light. Celexia heard the squish, and almost released Harry into the mud. She made a very sick expression, as if doused with cow manure. Harry's arm had gone from being broken, to being only flesh. The bones had either vanished or had been reduced to nothing. It imitated rubber. To add insult to injury, Lockhart took his arm and bent it directly backwards.

"Stop it, Gilderoy, let it alone." Celexia said urgently, smacking Lockhart's hands away. She looked up at Hermione and Ron, who were appalled to see Harry's limb so flexible. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley," she said weakly, her stomach churning with an unpleasant groan, "might you two be so helpful by guiding Mr. Potter to the hospital wing?"

"The bones don't seem broken," said Lockhart, offering her a hand to help her to her feet. Celexia looked at him in unmistakable irritation.

"Bones? Lockhart, his bones are gone. He's got a limp noodle for an arm."

"Can't have been much in pain right now, is he?" said Lockhart defensively, stepped a few paces from her.

"Think I'm gonna be sick..." Celexia uttered.

"Let me help you." Lockhart offered.

"No, I'm fine..."

"But—"

"I said that I was fine."

Celexia glanced at Hagrid and nodded to him with a smile. He returned it.

"Wait," she paused, "who won?"

"Gryffindor. Harry caught the snitch."

Celexia grinned, unable to pull it back.

"Well, I'll send him congratulations."


	15. Snape's Message and Clarify

The Minster's Wife

Chapter Fifteen: Snape's Message And Clarify

Celexia was in bed with Cornelius Fudge. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, both in a slumber. The contingency of their pose had come automatically; Cornelius found her body to be somewhat refreshing compared to the week where all he had was an empty side of the bed. He missed her when she was gone, even missed how she would become exasperated at the mention of her past. And when she returned, it was like he just married her. Still, he forgave her past every night when he wrapped his arms around her delicious stomach, something he knew most every man wanted to do.

But tonight, Celexia, who feigned repose as well as an orgasm, was wide awake. Feeling unnerved, she slipped out of her husband's possessive grasp and strode into the living room. There was a sound at a window; Celexia turned to each window, looking for the source. When she pulled up the blinds, she was startled to see an owl bobbing up and down, flapping its wings feverishly, hitting the glass with its taloned feet. Celexia unlocked the hatch; it flew into the house and landed on the kitchen counter. On its leg was a small note.

"Odd owl postage at these hours." Celexia muttered as she withdrew the small letter from the owl's extended foot. She handed the owl a galleon; he took gratefully and flew back out the window. Celexia opened the letter. There were only a few sentences.

_Celexia,_

_A first year was Petrified tonight. His name is Colin Creevey. This proves all that the rest of us have been hoping against; the Chamber of Secrets has been opened again._

_S. Snape._

In the next week, since Cornelius Fudge had more on his plate, Celexia offered to go to Dumbledore and explain to him that there needed to be a defense in the school. Cornelius granted her that, so Celexia went to Dumbledore on the matter.

"I understand that you hold a certain respect for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position," Dumbledore said as Celexia walked back and forth, "and I know you're only working in the Minister's stead because he is terrified of what is to come. I guarantee you that Severus was not wrong in his letter to you; he is very right. The Chamber has been opened again."

"I don't disagree with any of what you've said, Albus," said Celexia, halting her mid-step. "These strange things happening at Hogwarts: Harry's being late to Hogwarts, the bludger, this Chamber of Secrets, and Colin Creevey's being Petrified..."

Lockhart, who had been listening, intervened.

"I can teach the students a dueling club."

"With your ridiculous wand-waving and silly incantations, I'm surprised you'd volunteer for this task," said Celexia crudely. Dumbledore stared at her for a moment then smiled. Lockhart didn't even register that she insulted him.

"I might need a volunteer to assist me."

Before Celexia could rebuttle, Severus Snape approached Dumbledore, less enthusiastically, but all the more professional.

"I believe that to have the Minister's wife contribute to dueling the Dark Arts teacher would be contradicting to the obvious." Snape remarked.

"Politically, it would plummet your name to the ground, considering the circumstances," Dumbledore acknowledged. "Of course, Celexia, I know that your reputation doesn't hold you to any agreement, but if you _are_ willing to assist Gilderoy in the dueling club..."

"Severus is right," Celexia commented, setting her hands on her hips. "The dueling club...I think students should sign up for themselves..."

"Of course."

The Dueling Club was set up a week before Christmas. Celexia placed her trust in Severus; although Bellatrix might not have trusted him, she thought he was a credible Wizard. He was a master duelist, talented at Occlumency, Master Potioneer...Celexia gave him all the credit in the world. In one way, if she had spent more time with him during school, she might have developed romantic feelings for him. And compared to the relationship between she and her husband, Celexia wished she had. Severus, of course, was not married, nor was he in any relationship, though Celexia never inquired it; she had a vibe that the purpose was more underlying than just "a personal" issue. Before the dueling club, Celexia offered him a date and time for dinner, just to catch up. Intrigued by her offer as a friend rather than the Minister's wife ("You have not changed a little," he had told her), he took her offer.

They went to a small place, lying low for Celexia's sake. When they entered the establishment arm-in-arm, a few patrons glanced their way, but no one made a big deal out of the pair. Celexia smiled appreciatively, though it wasn't because they didn't raise the bar. It was because that these people, people who made a usual amount of money to make it through a few months at a time rather than a century—people who didn't care about politics—These were people who didn't want influential help. Severus guided her to a booth.

His face was impassive. His black hair was a silky curtain, his dark eyes were hallow pools of empathy. He didn't wear robes, he wore a curtail black jacket, his dark pants, and his flats. He sat across from Celexia, who wore a suit short of fashionable; a light yellow over shirt, a black skirt, and high heels; she was endowed in plain black robes. A waiter passed by them, though he wasn't as flamboyantly presentable like in the diners that she had been to with Lucius or Lockhart; instead, he wore a blue t-shirt and khakis; a plastic nametag was on his breast pocket labeled "Henry James Trotter".

The waiter pulled out a notepad and pencil.

"Welcome to the Carpenter's Guild," he said in a pleasant, routine voice, "my name is Henry Trotter, I'll be waiting on you tonight, what will you have?"

Severus indicated her to go first.

Celexia spoke rather nervously,

"Well, to be quite honest, I don't know what is served here..."

"Anything and everything you can think of." Henry remarked. He looked up. His eyes widened when he noticed her. He became suddenly flustered, dropped his supplies, bent down to pick them up, rose to his feet then dropped them again.

"Lady Minister!" he gasped, bending down to pick his things up again. But Celexia stopped him. She leaned over the booth table, took the notepad and pencil in one hand, and handed it to him. He made a very uneasy smile, licked his lips ecstatically, and poised his pencil over the notepad; his hand shook violently.

"Don't be nervous, young man."

"I've only seen you in newspapers!" he remarked cheerfully.

"Never mind them." Celexia said, her wit charmed down from what only could be read from the previous print out. The waiter obviously noticed that he had offended her. He stuttered his apology. She smiled slightly.

"I'll have whatever is the best here, Sir Trotter."

"Of course."

Trotter turned to Snape, who had been watching the scene in apathy. He told the waiter he wanted his usual (_Does everyone have a usual? _Celexia had questioned indifferently) then the waiter walked off to hand the fry cook the order.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Do you get this much attention in one seating?" he asked her.

"Often, and I have to be honest with you: it sucks."

"I figured you would enjoy the fame."

"What? Honestly, it's like you don't know me at all. Even in school, I never really wanted the spotlight."

"You were going to have the spotlight whether or not you wanted it. Swimming in the crowd that you were in, it was highly improbable that you would go unnoticed."

"That is true."

A beat.

"I realize that it has been years since the last I saw you," remarked Celexia calmly. "How long have you taught at Hogwarts?"

"Nearly twelve years now." Severus stated, as if to reminisce it.

"I once thought of taking up the position of Care of Magical Creatures. I figured I'd be splendid in it," said Celexia enthusiastically.

"You were splendid in almost every subject...except Potions," he added with a smirk.

"Ugh," she remarked, recalling the worst marks, "I hated it...Though, I always did love sharing my class with you."

"Even then, I never thought you'd pass it," he retorted.

"Well, I wasn't ever much critical to detail, love," said Celexia off-handedly. "For some reason, it never really clicked: the science, the ingredients; if you added one very small something more or less than it should be, it turned into something different. Remember when I was supposed to make Amortentia and instead I made Abhormentia?"

"Yes, I do, and it took a week for it to wear off," said Snape. "I recall it, due to the fact that Zackary Zabini was under the impression that you hated him and wanted him to die than otherwise."

"I didn't know he liked me until afterwards," remarked Celexia. She sighed.

"It was futile anyway. As I recall correctly, you and Lucius had been together for some time."

Celexia made a slight smile, though it was a sad one.

"Yes...well..."

"You've been too respondent to me, Celexia," remarked Snape. He had put it so bluntly. Celexia looked at him. Apparently she had shown too much of an obvious interest in him. "You and the Minister are close. Perhaps you should have taken dinner with him."

"I asked you here so I could find out what happened to you after I left for the Ministry. I don't think that I should put my marriage on the lines again. Severus, I am at the end of my rope; things are so different between Cornelius and me."

"I have no good advice when it comes to the affairs of the heart," informed Snape.

"Perhaps, then, you could just hear me out?"

"Celexia, what ever problems you and Fudge are having, I won't want to help. Between a husband and wife, they can solve their problems. Not an outsider. I may not be able to understand what exactly you are wanting, but it's quite obvious that when it comes to Lucius..."

"I think he's an interesting man...nothing more." Celexia remarked with some hostility.

Snape watched her.

She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Severus, tell me. After I left the school, after Voldemort disappeared...what happened to you?"

Snape stared at her.

"I can see it in your eyes. Something happened to you that made you return to Hogwarts."

"It's. Nothing." Snape hissed. "Apparently you and I have secrets that the other can't know."

"My husband and I have not been intimate in over twenty years, Severus," Celexia said coldly. "Would you like to know why?"

"On the contrary." Snape replied.

"He doesn't trust me."

"Why not?"

"If you didn't want to hear about it, why are you asking?"

"If I didn't want to hear about it, why are you telling me?"

Celexia sighed.

"He thinks I'm spying."

"What? For who?"

"Who do you think?"

Snape blinked.

"What, for the Dark Lord?"

When Celexia didn't reply, he continued to stare at her.

"He is gone."

"Cornelius doesn't think so."

"You were one of the first who deserted the Dark Lord when he vanished, Celexia."

"I don't know if that's supposed to be a compliment or an insult..."

Severus shook his head: That's besides the point.

"It seems that because of your past, he thinks it'll come back to haunt you."

"It does haunt me," said Celexia, though there was no drama in her voice. It was a simple fact. Because she said this with such content, Severus stared at her.

"All right. And you're worried because...?"

"Because he's supposed to believe me."

"Let me get this straight, just to clarify: the reason why you are uptight, the reason why you are clinging to men that aren't your husband is...because he doesn't believe you about a small thing in your past?"

"Well...Well..." Celexia sat back in her chair and flung a hand up uselessly. "Well. You know, I don't know why I'm uptight about that. You are right."


	16. Two More on the Shelf

The Minster's Wife

Chapter Sixteen: Two More on the Shelf

Snape would have been the first to state that Celexia was in fact a gorgeous woman if she did not believe that already. Indeed, he found her to be relatively charming, attractive, pleasant, and perhaps a bit more adventurous than other Hufflepuffs of her generation, but he wasn't about to get sucked into her political world by spending a night with her. Snape had his morals, and luckily, unlike Lockhart, his moral compass didn't point directly down his pants. She was married for thirty five years, and although to see her throw herself at him would be rather spectacular, Snape still promised himself that he loved Lily. He wouldn't tell Celexia his secret, nor would he deny his loyalty to Voldemort, though he always told himself that in the end, he was Dumbledore's spy.

Celexia might have seen it in his eyes when she was talking about her Dark Mark, maybe she sensed it, but he had managed to fight her off, managed to guard his secrets from her prying tongue. Whatever she hid, deep down, or perhaps maybe not that deep, he could sense that she was hiding something too. It might not have been as dark as having an entirely different trust to someone like Snape's, but it was without a doubt, dark enough to hold in. He had a clue that it had something to do after she left Hogwarts, something dangerous, maybe something...illegal.

Snape wanted to know about her wanton relationship toward Lucius; she was developing something of a crush for him, and that, too, was dangerous. Narcissa wasn't going to want to share her love for her husband, nevertheless his...intimacies.

Snape was indulgent to Celexia's talents through dinner. He was interested in her occupation at the Ministry, which might have been a factor in her growing fondness for Lucius Malfoy. Celexia made eyes at him through dinner, maybe in a last, but futile attempt to tempt him, but he was upfront about him. Although he found her alluring, he couldn't betray himself, nevertheless sleep with the Minister's wife. When he told her this, rather more politely, she simply nodded, then drank down a cup of scotch. She had shrugged with a smile, one of understanding.

"It's a life of a married witch," she said, rising to her feet.

Snape didn't blame her for wanting to go. Of course, it was also rather late.

"When you and Lockhart duel in front of the students, will you do something for me?"

"I can't kill him in front of a large crowd, Celexia; too many witnesses."

Celexia understood that to be a joke. She snorted and leaned on the table.

"Ha, that would be difficult. When you disarm, make sure that he lands on his back?"

"I think that I can handle a task like that." Snape said, taking her hand to steady her on her feet.

One last look.

She rose on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. With no words said between them, Celexia smiled gingerly, then she Disapparated, leaving Snape in a state of small shock.

It was a few days after the Dueling Club event that Dumbledore summoned Celexia to Hogwarts by Owl Post. When she arrived there, she was looking less than presentable. Due to the fact that the school was in peril, there had been calls from everywhere, alerting the Ministry of the situation. After Snape and her dinner date, she had been answering letters and phones, Apparating and Disapparating all over London to try to disspell the worry from parents whose children had decided to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break in order to learn the skills lasting in the Dueling Club. Dumbledore met the Minister's wife at Hogsmeade inside a pub, ordering a round of firewhiskey for the distressed Head.

"I've asked Professor Lockhart to avoid alerting you of updates," he explained his reason for speaking to her rather than the egotistical bastard. "I've picked up some hints that he annoys you a great deal."

"I don't intend to be rude." Celexia warned him after draining a glass of firewhiskey. "What's happened at Hogwarts now?"

"Harry Potter apparently has developed an ability to speak Parseltongue."

Celexia choked on her drink, erupting to a violent coughing fit to which the guests at the pub turned to see who had heard some terrible news. The patrons were nearly used to seeing her there in the pub, due to the fact that she was now covering issues between Hogwarts and the Ministry rather than having Cornelius Fudge over there several times a week. Celexia aimed her wand at her throat and she automatically ceased the coughing, inhaling large amounts of air. She stared at Dumbledore.

"Parsel—That isn't possible."

"I figured that you would explain that."

"Potter—Harry isn't a descendant of any person who could speak Parseltongue. His entire family is devoted to Gryffindor."

"His distant cousins are the Malfoys and the Lestranges."

"Albus."

"I am merely stating he has more family than those he lost." Dumbledore noted, figuratively noting her cynical look. Only through marriage was Harry Potter related to those two families, and the Blacks and the Weasleys. All Pure-bloods were interrelated somehow, so it was no surprise to her that Harry's cousins were Malfoys and Lestranges. Though according to the Blacks and the Malfoys, Harry wasn't a pure-blood because his mother was a muggle-born. Celexia still thought he was by the definition of a pure-blood, a young wizard whose parents were wizard and witch.

"The only person who was a Parselmouth was Salazar Slytherin." Dumbledore told her. "Unless he was a descendant of Slytherin."

"It can be learned," said Celexia seriously, "but one has to _constantly_ listen, study it, hear it, it's a complicated study, Albus. And as I've heard, Harry isn't one to like to study intensely unless he's picked up Hermione Granger's habits."

"You've spent way too much time around Severus," Dumbledore said with some fondness.

"And the other professors." Celexia added with a small smile. "More updates?"

Dumbledore's face fell.

"Two more have been Petrified at the school. A Hufflepuff named Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly-Headless Nick."

Celexia's face fell when she heard of the unfortunate Hufflepuff.

"You know the lad?"

"I know his father. His dad works with me in the Beast Division."

"They're merely Petrified. You know as well as I do that Pomona can make a draught that can cure them both once the Mandrakes are properly matured."

"Still..." Celexia remarked gently.

"I hope you will convince Cornelius to keep the school open. Unless a murder happens..."

"Murder? Albus..."

"I highly doubt that whatever has been unleashed on the school wants to kill anyone; so far these students have been rather lucky. Unless I say otherwise, will you take into account the trust that you have in me, keep the school open?"

Celexia studied him. To jeopardize the students to keep the school closed...

She sighed then nodded.

"I won't mention anything to Cornelius."

Dumbledore and Celexia shook on it.

_But won't he be furious when he finds out that I've kept it from him_, Celexia thought apathetically.


	17. The Real Question

The Minster's Wife

Chapter Seventeen: The Real Question

Lucius Malfoy guaranteed his family that he would be home for the holidays, though he told his son that if he wanted to go to the meetings of the dueling club, he could skip the few days of Christmas. Celexia had spent Christmas at work; she had to visit the Werewolf Capture Unit when there was a scare on the floor that the infamous werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, was on the loose. Celexia had to defuse the panic when she assured them over and over that he was still in Azkaban. As a result, in order to frighten them back to reality, she transformed into her Werewolf Animagus to get them to react as they would if they were battling a werewolf itself; they gave a good response. Though they had put Celexia into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies after they managed to slice her up severely. She spent a week there. After healing well, though managed to leave with a few scars along her chest and shoulders, she visited Lucius.

Narcissa was out and about, shopping. Lucius handed the recovered witch a glass of champagne.

"Champagne?" said Celexia, sporting a healing face after the severity of slashes across her porcelain skin; she took the glass with a grin. "What's the occasion?"

"Your smooth recovery."

"Ah!" she said happily. "Aren't you sweet?" Lucius sat down beside her in front of roasting fire. He drew a hand around her shoulders in a sweeping gesture, friendly-mannered. She glanced at his hand on her bare skin and blushed slightly. It vanished immediately when Dobby raced across the living room to get out of the way; he headed for the kitchen to make a dinner for his master and the honorable guest.

"You're not getting there faster." Lucius called after him lazily.

Dobby uttered a frightened nose. He tripped over the rising threshold into the kitchen. Lucius lowered his glass to set it on the table. His arm slid off her shoulders to withdraw his wand from his walking stick. Celexia's eyes narrowed; she reached an arm out to keep his wand in his walking stick, reproach in her face. Lucius glanced at her; Dobby scurried to his feet and out of sight.

Celexia pursed her lips; she took Lucius's wand in protest.

"I don't like it when you treat him so cruelly."

"Celexia." Lucius stated, slightly annoyed.

He extended his arm to retrieve his wand; she held it from him.

"How would you like it if I hexed you every time you didn't get out of a room quick enough? I wonder how that would make you feel?"

"It seems it would hurt me."

Celexia waved his wand and he gasped suddenly, grasping his hand.

"Huh," she said in a relaxed voice, tossing his wand into his lap when he recovered. "Didn't seem too painful when you were doing it to your servant."

He pocketed his wand grudgingly.

"Stinging jinx," she added when he saw the web of his left hand redden. "You're lucky that I decided to be lenient."

"Celexia."

"What?"

Celexia gasped when he pushed her onto her back. He hovered over her. Celexia's face lit with red, she stared at him, utterly confused. Narcissa might have thought this was a rather precarious situation. She'd like an explanation. Lucius's long blonde hair fell off his shoulders to graze her bare shoulders. Lucius's hands were on the couch, framing her face on either side. She was wary of one of his legs on the sofa while the other stood firm on the floor.

"What are you playing at?" said Celexia.

"I thought I might catch you off guard, as you did me." Lucius remarked softly.

"Mission accomplished. Get off me." Celexia hissed.

Lucius's voice was low and deep.

"You know that when you take away a Wizard's wand you confiscate his authority."

"Then I gave that back to you, didn't I?"

"You seem unhinged."

"That's because the last minute I didn't have someone hover me." Celexia remarked sharply, rising her head to purposely glare at him. "Did I?"

"I wonder if someone were to catch you off guard in an awkward position, would you react this contently."

Celexia stared at him. She asked again,

"What are you playing at?"

Lucius smirked. The pair of them felt eyes watching; Lucius and Celexia glanced at the kitchen. Dobby's green eyes grew wider when he had been spotted; Lucius withdrew his wand quickly and threw a hex at Dobby; it landed on his chest and sent the House-Elf flying into the next room. He landed brutally against what sounded like kitchenware. Celexia uttered a furious growl; she pushed Lucius off her and landed on top of him, taking Lucius's wand out of his hand and tossed it across the living room. She withdrew hers in an instant.

Celexia sat on Lucius's waist, hand on his shoulder, and her wand aimed at his throat.

"I wonder if you're acting as friend in order to make a point or if you truly dislike me." Lucius said, staring at her.

Celexia bit the inside of her cheek.

"You have a disgusting habit of making me irritated," she remarked. "Yet," she lowered her wand, "I also wonder if you just do that to annoy me."

"That's the real question, isn't it?" said Lucius, smirking at her.

Celexia lowered her head to his, her lips were inches from his mouth.

He glanced over pretty face, then his eyes traced her full lips, rose to her eyes.

"What are you playing at?" Lucius asked quietly.

"That's the real question..." she said gently, then whispered, "...Isn't it?"

Her lips sweetly graced his, a very small, light butterfly kiss.

"It's what ever game you want to play," said Celexia darkly; she licked the tip of his nose, then climbed off him. She waved her wand; Lucius's soared through the air; she caught in her other hand and offered it back to Lucius sportingly. Slightly ruffled by her touch of intimacy and sudden rebuttle of ease, he took his wand wordlessly.

"Perhaps this relationship we're having is potentially...problematic." Lucius remarked, watching the temptress adorn her cloak.

"Speaking of potentially problematic," said Celexia off-handedly, "you might want to tell your son that if you wish to keep your secret about having dark artifacts in your manor, he shouldn't be telling his friends about it."

"What?"

"Mm, Draco told me that he told his friends about the Chamber of Secrets. He said Vincent and Gregory were acting a bit odd. If anyone is acting strange in the Wizarding World, it usually isn't a good sign. Be wary, Lucius. Oh, and..." Celexia blew him a kiss. She exited the Malfoy Manor then Disapparated.


	18. Why Cornelius Is Intimidated

The Minster's Wife

Chapter Eighteen: Why Cornelius Is Intimidated

Celexia laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Severus didn't want to get involved because of her publicity and that she was married; Lockhart had liked her out of the mere reason that he wanted the publicity; Lucius was on each border, attracted to her appearance and spunk, though reluctant due to his marriage; and Cornelius was just stubborn and would be damned to touch her as long as she had the Mark on her arm.

"This fucking sucks." Celexia said aloud, sitting straight, unable to find sleep.

Christmas passed quickly; once more, a holiday was gone due to work. January passed. Celexia's charm had induced Lucius to act a tad bit more polite to her, though when they had dinner at a charming restaurant, much like the expensive one he had taken her to previously, he asked her to dance. It was a waltz. With her hand on his shoulder, his on her waist, and their unused hands clasped together, they stared at each other in an off-handed romantic look. Lucius's gray eyes gleamed into hers, something burned.

"It seems that you are more interested in me than the last time you saw me, love," said Celexia, setting her fingers on the web of his neck, she grazed her fingernails meaningfully. Lucius turned her around in one hand, twirling her once in an elegant dance; he brought her back to his waist.

"That is because you aren't holding a wand to my throat," replied Lucius.

She chuckled. "Perhaps that would make the circumstances more pleasurable."

"How are things in the Ministry?" asked Lucius with interest.

"Are you talking about my department?" she wondered aloud.

Lucius turned her around; he set his hands on her waist; she glanced over her shoulder, looking up at him; her dress was waving pool around her ankles, a soigne gown that flared from her hips to her high heels. Her stilettos clicked the marbled floor as she stepped; he set his head on her shoulder as they accommodated the slow tempo of the orchestra music.

"You're coinciding with Hogwarts, Celexia, and my son goes to Hogwarts. What's happened in the school so far? Any..._Muggle-borns_ being Petrified." His strong emphasis was enough for Celexia to look at him.

"That isn't a joke."

"I didn't intend it to be," said Lucius respectively. He took her hand; she twirled out of his grasp; they strode across the marble floor in a cheerful tempo, despite the conversation. When the song slowed, Lucius wrapped an arm around her waist; she did the same with his his; they stepped in a circle, taking two steps at a time.

"Perhaps you are asking what Cornelius intends to do about the Chamber of Secrets."

"More or less," said Lucius admittedly, a smirk on the corner of his lips.

"He's told me nothing. When he does act on it, you'll be the first to know."

"And why is that?"

"When the newspapers come out, the whole World looks at it," she replied, losing the enchanting charm. Lucius had been expecting her to say that he was her top priority. Recognizing his fallen expression, she grinned at him. The last step was taking Celexia in his arms and dipping her.

The song ended. Lucius straightened Celexia onto her feet; they clapped along with the crowd, rewarding the orchestra players a congratulations.

Lucius took Celexia's hand and kissed her knuckles. She stepped forward when he pulled her to him.

"Surely you must think that I'm corrupting you," said Celexia daintily, a red-lipstick smile coaxing his eyes to gaze at her lips.

"I've had my suspicions."

"Then perhaps you'll be stepping aside so that I may not ruin your marriage?"

"I never said that."

"If you do, I promise to stop."

"Celexia," said Lucius, "I value your company. I wouldn't want to ruin this partnership."

"Is it a partnership...or something else?"

Lucius raised a hand to her chin, traced her jaw line with the tip of his index finger; he tipped her pointed chin with a light kiss. She licked her lips, enticed. Sometimes it was the smallest of kisses that could be the most erotic.

"Is that want you want, Celexia? Something else?"

"I'm dying here," she said in a shaky voice.

Lucius smirked; he took her hand, then Disapparated.

They arrived back at the Manor, only they were in the guest bedroom. Lucius, who had put away his cloak and robes on the coat rack, glanced at his companion who was gazing at the furnishings with interest. She shelled off her coat; Lucius took it wordlessly. He stepped behind Celexia and set his hands on her hips. Lucius was in a green vest and a white long sleeve. She wore a yellow bare strap. Celexia closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his shoulder. He smirked. Knowing that for thirty years, all she had was Lockhart; he would change that. Lucius kissed her neck, moistening her collar bone. She sighed. Lucius slid a hand along her stomach, catching her topless dress; he pulled the material below her breasts, exposing her flesh. Celexia flinched when he groped her.

Celexia turned her head to capture his mouth in hers.

Lucius indulged her hunger. She was greedy, famished of romance and intimacy. Celexia smirked maliciously during the smooch. Celexia pulled down her dress, incapable of waiting any longer. She made a slight growl and pushed Lucius onto the bed. Only in her underwear, she gave him a longing look.

"Lucius, don't tease," she hissed, undoing his belt.

Lucius admitted to himself that her eagerness was turning him on. He stopped her; taking her hands and throwing her onto the mattress. He surprised her. He stood at the foot of the bed, gazing at her half-naked body. Celexia sat up on her knees. Lucius smirked.

"We play this my way."

"I thought this was a favor to me," said Celexia, disgruntled, her hands reaching for his pants.

He took her wrists in one hand, once more stopping her; she frowned slightly.

"I admire your eagerness," he said huskily, "though things like this should be taken slowly."

"This only proves that you and I never have had sex, then," said Celexia slyly. "I think you need to know that I don't like to be controlled."

She fought off his fingers from her restrained wrists, attacking his belt once more. Lucius made an exasperated sigh; he pushed her onto the mattress. She was fighting him, well...somehow fighting him. But either way, he liked this side of her. Narcissa was rather submissive, given in to his erotic ways; this one, though, seemed to want him to fight her. No wonder why Cornelius was intimidated by her; she was a lot to handle.

Lucius must have tried to subdue her at least fifteen times from trying to get his pants down; he was surprised that he could last this long. Though one hand, he and Celexia weren't romantically involved; they had fallen for each other's appearances. He didn't love her, though he wondered if she thought he did.

Celexia's stamina was impressive; he had pushed her onto the bed several times and she got back up like normal. Twenty minutes of this, and she was on the mattress, staring at him. She wasn't breathing heavily.

Lucius smirked; he leaned over her, his hands caressed her stomach.

"Tease," she hissed dangerously, watching his fingers play with the strings of her underwear. Lucius kissed her cheek.

"I think you like it all the same." Lucius remarked. He kissed her chin. He slid a hand between her legs; she automatically arched her back. He saw her close her eyes, uttering an unmistakable wanton moan. He kneaded her clit along the edge of her panties; she was hot with desire. Celexia bit down on her bottom lip favorably, spreading her legs accordingly. Lucius lowered his lips to the shell of her ear.

"Don't you think for once you can slow down instead of being in a rush all the time?"

She bucked against his hand, wet and wanting.

"Mmm..." was all that she could say.

Lucius slid his hand under her panties, found her moist clit; she moaned. Celexia made a frustrated noise.

"Now..." she said viciously. "Take me now."

"All good things to those who wait."

She scoffed; Celexia took Lucius's hand off her and pushed him onto the mattress harshly; she pulled her underwear off her legs in a hurried motion and straddled Lucius's waist. He watched her, mildly impressed, as she pulled at his shirt with something of a rapist wit. Lucius ceased her hands.

"I think you're missing the main part of this activity, dear," said Lucius through a labored grunt as she struggled with him; he found it difficult to avoid slapping her to put her off for a moment. But Celexia was enjoying herself, though at the same time, she was getting very irritated with the waiting. Lucius's vest had been ripped off his chest; his shirt buttons were undone to reveal a chiseled chest. Celexia smiled gratefully. Lucius, relieved that she stopped physically quarreling, laid his hands on her thighs. She had surprisingly smooth thighs, considering the dangers that she had been in. Celexia bent her back, then bowed her head into the nape of his neck. Her fingernails found his muscles, spreading his shirt off his body and raking across his toned skin. Lucius felt pinpricks; she was marking him.

"I take it that you like it a bit rough," said Lucius, tangling his hand in her short hair.

"Finally caught on, have you?" Celexia chuckled, grinning.

He answered that by pulling her tangled curls back; she gritted teeth in sweet pain.

"Questions might come up when Narcissa finds out that you have marks on your body," said Celexia.

"And what makes you think she'll find out?"

Celexia chuckled darkly; she slapped him swiftly across the face. He was taken aback by her assault, then stared at her.

"Hm, I was not expecting that." Lucius muttered, wrinkling his face to adjust to the sting.

Celexia leaned forward; she kissed his reddening cheek; she set the tip of her tongue along his chin, traced his jaw like he had done with his hand, and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Your turn, lovey," she remarked to him, setting her hand along his chest.

Lucius looked at her.

"You want me to hit you?"

"Indulge me," she said. "You might just like it."

"You are very bizarre," said Lucius with interest. "I think something of Bellatrix might have rubbed off on you..."

Celexia gave him a look that slightly unnerved him. She slid a hand between them to handle his growing erection. He uttered a moan. She watched his expression deliciously; through the clothes, she could tell that he was enjoying it so far.

"Lucius..." she said in a taunting, high-pitched voice. He closed his eyes. "Lucius," said Celexia lightly, dipping her head into his neck. She slid her hand along his growing length; Lucius's hand found her neck.

Lucius opened his eyes and saw her smirk. He took a handful of her hair and pulled her head forward; his teeth met her neck in a bite. She whimpered out of surprise. When he released her, she chuckled in a mirthless way. Still disturbed by her masochistic fetish, Lucius stared at her. Celexia climbed off him and pulled his pants off his legs viciously; he didn't bother fighting her. Celexia knelt on the bed, adjacent to Lucius's shoulders.

"You know, Lucius, I've wondered for a few weeks exactly how you are in bed," she admitted in a sweet voice, glancing along his porcelain body.

"It seems that we have that in common." Lucius replied, looking at her.

Celexia crawled on her hands and knees to straddle his waist, hovering just above his throbbing member. Her gaze was intense, watching him. Lucius took her thighs in a vice grip; he didn't waste her time; he bucked his hips and pushed into her soaking entrance with little effort. She gasped in pain and pleasure, keeling over onto his stomach; he pulled out of her slowly. Celexia managed to sit up after a few seconds. She knocked away his hands from her legs, steadying her weight by balancing herself on his knees.

She took him in her clit, embracing him with vigor; Lucius watched her beautiful body possess him; she wanted everything from him, and she'd take him. Lucius raised his hands to her, to wrap his fingers around her petite waist; she let him. She rode his erection with a dire need, pouncing on him. Lucius recoiled as she leaned forward, her nails following a clear path from his stomach to his shoulders; she left red marks. Celexia let out a moan, uttering his name in a luscious voice. Lucius felt her walls clench around him, his lips parted in a feathered moan, quiet, yet unmistakable. Celexia leaned back on his legs, taking him entirely; he took hold of her thighs roughly and forced himself into her with hard thrusts. Celexia let out a noise that sounded like a split between a scream and a moan.

"Celexia," Lucius breathed; she looked at him with a devious grin. He relaxed into slow thrusts.

"I do not like to go slow," she hissed, leaned forward, setting her her hands on either side of his face. "Fuck me."

She moaned as Lucius had pulled out and pushed back into her with force.

"Oh..." she uttered with a smile.

Lucius pulled her head toward him and took her mouth into his kiss, engulfing her into a greedy kiss. She inhaled sharply. He answered her call. He sped up, putting harder thrusts into her, pushing up into her core until she moaned louder into his mouth. When he released her hair, she pulled away from him in an attempt to breathe.

"Good girl," Lucius said to her in a seductive voice.

She made a breathless chuckle, "That's what I want to hear..."

Lucius threw her back against the mattress, continuing his ministrations as he conquered her body. She was a dominant vixen, but perhaps she wanted to be dominated.

He pulled her thighs up, pounding her with all his might.

Celexia arched her back, rolling with his thrusts in delight, uttering matching squeals.

She rose up with difficulty and pushed him in the chest. He lost balance and fell back onto the mattress; his shoulders and his head were hanging off the foot of the bed. She laughed out loud. She climbed on top of him and seized his throat with her hand, leaning over the edge of the bed and smirk at his surprised eyes.

Out of defense he took hers in his hand. She smirked smugly; then he slapped her across the face. She reeled back, laughing.

_What a freak,_ Lucius thought to himself, sitting up as he watched the strange Hufflepuff sit up from the head of the bed. _No wonder why the Minister was afraid of her Dark Mark..._

"Is Malfoy afraid to play?" said Celexia, sitting on her knees.

"Come here." Lucius said firmly. She did as he said. "You really like being hit don't you?"

"It turns me on, lovey. Nothing like a man who—"

Lucius sent her to the floor with a punch to her jaw, seeing that in this bedroom, reality seemed to have warped into a twisted fantasy of hers. His reasoning: the more he hit her, the better she was going to react to him rather than actually fighting him. But Lucius was mistaken. Although Celexia rose to her feet, no doubt pleased with his actions; though he had managed to draw blood from her lip, she simply stood in front of him with a malicious smile on her face. Expecting some kind of brutality to match his own, Lucius waited. But she simply strode to the edge of the bed where he was now sitting, exhausted.

With a cute smile on her face, Celexia wiped the blood from her mouth then kissed him sweetly.

"Have I broken your mood, Lucius?" she asked him.

"Not for an instant."

Lucius took her by her waist then tossed her onto the bed. She watched bend down. Lucius kissed her inner thighs. Celexia watched him with careful eyes. Lucius kissed her pulsing mound of nerves; it sent her writhing in silent pleasure. He kept her thighs still with difficulty.

_Fucking fighter,_ he thought strenuously.

Lucius licked her between her folds. She was still wet, which meant he hadn't killed her mood at all. He heard her moan. Lucius sent his tongue on a mission, caressing every nerve inside her until he could practically feel her delicious ecstasy. She was on the edge, and to put a little spice in her life, he followed the natural order so far and nipped at her. He was at first surprised to her squeal so loudly, but when he tasted her ecstatic moans coming from her, he knew he just pushed her over the edge. Celexia came in an instant, shuddering in a yummy orgasm. Lucius climbed up her body.

"You are, indeed, the strangest I've ever had." Lucius told her.

"Hm," said Celexia. "And you are the _best_ I've ever had."

He studied her.

"Weirdo," he muttered.


	19. May Our Souls Be Sent to Purgatory

Author's Note: So, this might be the deepest chapter I've written yet. Since I haven't really told you my favorite characters and my least favorite, you might as well know now. My favorite character is actually Bellatrix; my favorite male characters are Severus, Lucius, and Remus Lupin. Ironically, I really do despise Cornelius Fudge probably more than I hate Voldemort; Umbridge is _right_ in between those two. I do like Harry and Draco equally, both whom I think are attractive. I actually do like most of the creatures in Harry Potter, though I'm not too fond of the Dementors or even the House-Elves, though I do like Kreacher. As for the teachers, I like them all, except Horace Slughorn, whom I think is a pompous wind-bag, and Umbridge, because, well...she's a bitch. I really do like Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I do hate Potions. I took a quiz to be sorted, and I was placed in Hufflepuff. So, if that explains some stuff in the story so far, you're welcome. The next large piece of this so called note is a recap of Celexia for what we, or rather you, have learned so far. :)-

To Recap about Celexia (you don't have to read this if you have been paying attention; this is just to 'clear the air', as she would say):

Relationships: Celexia's relationships are many, but to highlight a few...Cornelius is her husband, going on now for thirty-some odd years. Their relationship is sort of on the rocks merely because Cornelius is very awkward about Celexia's Dark Mark on her arm. Although they do care for each other, she isn't above cheating. She is Cornelius's 'deputy' Minister, so to speak; at least that's what I'm trying to get the point across. Lucius, who is probably, now, the second-most involved man in her life, is Celexia's closest business partner, although they work in two different departments. Celexia and Lucius have a history, a history that Lucius doesn't recall until she tells him about it. I really don't have to explain all of the details because he's pretty much involved that I don't really need to explain. Severus Snape is Celexia's old friend from her school years, although they, too, lost contact when Celexia went to study for the Ministry. Obviously they were rather good friends. The rough spot is the relationship between Celexia and Bellatrix; they were besties throughout Hogwarts until Celexia's sixth year in Hogwarts, departed for Celexia's refusal in the involvement of being a Death Eater, so to speak.

Work: Celexia is the Head of the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, overseeing every singly fucking thing that has to do with all Creatures of the Wizarding World; obviously, this doesn't just imply what happens in London, but she goes all over the world, working with other coinciding Department Heads. Celexia is the boss of the second-largest department in the Ministry of Magic, which gives her a lot of stress and crap to deal with when she isn't doing other things. Most recently, she is now the messenger between Hogwarts (mainly Dumbledore) and the Ministry. Celexia values her job very much, and although it causes her a great amount of stress, she does her job well.

Abilities: Obviously, she's a great witch; she obviously had to have some talent to be in Voldemort's Inner Circle. But specifically, her mastery lies with the Defense Against the Dark Arts and her knowledge of the Creatures. She can speak every language of a Creature, including Vampire and Merfolk, though she cannot speak Parseltongue. Celexia has the ability to transform to a werewolf via Animagus, and, to just point out some indirect details, she can perform a Patronus charm due to dealing with Dementors. We don't know what her boggart is yet, though we know she can handle it (I know her boggart, but you don't :) ).

Character: Celexia was sorted in Hufflepuff for namely her value of fair play and her obvious hard work and tolerance for behavior. Celexia is compassionate to all Creatures. Due to her being Half-blood, she does not agree with the obvious pure blood mania that her friends agreed to, as she expressed her dislike for the use of _mudblood_. She cares for the students at Hogwarts. Because she is unbiased by the students at Hogwarts, Celexia naturally likes Harry Potter as a person, despite the Malfoys' obvious dislike for him. She is also beside herself when it comes to other people that her friends dislike, such as befriending Arthur Weasley and his family, being courteous to Lockhart (sometimes), and particularly liking Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid.

Well...onto the story.

The Minster's Wife

Chapter Nineteen: "May Our Souls Be Sent to Purgatory"

Lucius and Celexia dressed; they returned to the living room, acting rather surprisingly casual. It was because they knew that neither of them felt romantic feelings toward the other, though they suspected each other's intentions. Celexia, reasonably embodying the Hufflepuff quality of fair play, confronted Lucius about it when he served her a glass of a different wine, something unique unlike the choices of Elf-made or champagne. Lucius had been expecting her to say something; both of them had been thinking about it.

"Let's get something out into the open," said Celexia, relaxed as she leaned back on the couch, crossing a leg over the other in her eye-gouging stiletto heels. Lucius looked at her. "What happens between us is secret. No talking about it, no discussing it in company, not even Dobby. We keep this secret."

"Of course," said Lucius, on understanding grounds. He and Celexia chinked glasses in agreement then took the shots of wine down. They smirked at each other.

"One more thing, just as a little note," added Celexia as Lucius refilled their glasses. "This can never become more than just..._'poon tang'._ If one of us starts to fall in love with the other, then it must stop. I am all for the sex, granted you're spectacular in bed, but if we get too involved in this casual activity, your marriage is out the door, my husband's respect goes out the door, and I lose my job and everything else I hold dear."

Lucius pondered the 'note'.

"That is a lot on the line for us to be having 'poon tang'," he quoted her way of putting it with seriousness and amusement.

"Well," said Celexia, gazing at the bubbles in her goblet, "I'm running out of patience when it comes to Cornelius. He sees my Dark Mark and suddenly thinks I'm going to go Avada Kedavra on his ass."

Lucius gave her a quirky smile.

"You feel like you can speak openly to me now after our little get-together?"

"Well, that, and I think I might have had more than I should have," she told him shamelessly. "Anyway, you and Narcissa are the only two people who know what happened after my sixth year. Cornelius thinks I just had a bad break of a friendship and after all these years, I want to re-establish it. And Severus suspects something else went on, but he won't pry."

"You've had dinner with old Severus, eh?" said Lucius with interest.

"Yeah. He hasn't changed a bit. Though he seems a lot more sullen."

"No, you're mistaking his sulking for happiness; he was a train wreck when Potter and Black were taunting him," he told Celexia. She frowned. "Ah," said Lucius, noting the fall of her expression, "you seem to remember that, don't you?"

Celexia frowned, not only because she remembered how badly the Marauders treated Severus, but she had also been friends with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, more Remus than Sirius. Celexia had merely befriended Sirius in order to find some control over James' torture, but that hadn't helped at all. Sirius hated her because she was besties with Bellatrix, but that might have been the only reason why. As for Remus, well...he and Celexia shared nearly everything in common, from their interests in the Defense Against the Dark Arts to the walks in the fields. Not only in hobbies or interests did their similarities lie, but Celexia shared his sort of empathy, compassion, understanding, and probably most of all, forgiveness and loyalty.

Her friendship with Remus, though, had ended due to a quarrel with Severus.

"Celexia." Lucius brought her out of her reminisce. She looked at him. "Lost in thought?"

"Yes...yes." Celexia muttered. She drank from her goblet.

"Celexia, when you and I were having that summer fling," began Lucius curiously, "exactly what did I disagree with you on when we decided to cut the ties? It had to be more than just your hard work captivating you more than what I had to offer."

A bit trampled by his ego, Celexia gave him a cynical look.

"Perhaps it was your ego that drove me away, eh?" she said. He smiled. She continued: "As I vaguely recall, my studies left me going to Ministry; I was asked to study abroad in Asia to study the Vampire colonies, and when I asked you to come with me, you declined."

"Surely your abroad wouldn't have left us to separate." Lucius assumed, consumed in his curiosity. Her look contradicted his assumption.

"I was to be gone for a year away from Britain," she replied with that same cynical look.

His eyebrows raised in understanding.

"Makes sense. We separated because I wouldn't come with you."

"Yes."

"And we never 'caught up' after you returned?"

"I hadn't thought that you would have been interested in me by the time I returned. We still were in school, of course, but you were already in a relationship with Narcissa."

"And then you met Cornelius."

"That's all a blur," said Celexia. "But around that time, yes. I met him. Then after a few years of courting, he asked me to marry him."

"That's a rather boring story, I have to admit." Lucius said flatly.

She tipped her glass into her mouth then set it on the coffee table with little enthusiasm.

"Well," she said contently, "it is if you leave out _Voldemort."_

Lucius stiffened.

"Yes, well."

"Lucius," she confronted him, "you really aren't reformed...are you?"

He gazed at her. Suddenly he was on the spotlight. She caught him off guard again. His mouth twitched slightly at the question, but he, too, tipped his refill into his mouth then also set his glass on the table beside hers. He might as well have answered her question. Had he told her the truth, he would have repeated his answer, which the last he remembered, he had told her that he was clean. However, his silence seemed to have answered her, for she nodded quietly.

"No." Lucius said gently, though it was unnecessary at this point. "No, I still believe that the Dark Lord's way of delivering blood purity is the right passage."

"That is why you have dark artifacts in your manor." Celexia continued softly. "That is also why Arthur has been setting Aurors into your home, searching for those artifacts. And you've been selling them at Knockturn Alley, haven't you?"

"Yes." Lucius answered honestly.

"That's also why, I'm assuming, you are not too concerned about the monster unleashed at the school, or why you are not troubled that there are students being Petrified. Isn't it?"

"Yes." Lucius answered shamelessly. He studied her. She didn't seem upset, nor happy. Just that same blank expression with the tone of understanding. A Hufflepuff could do no better than her. Lucius guessed that she had been pondering his answer from day one, but he hadn't thought she could catch all the hints and put them in a scrapbook.

"Are you true to word as well?" Lucius asked her in return. "Are you reformed?"

He had been questioning her loyalty since he had found out that she had nearly deserted Bellatrix.

"You want to get this out onto the table, no secrets," said Lucius, paraphrasing the deal. "I've told you. Now, you tell me. If given the chance, Celexia, if He were to return, would you go to him?"

Celexia bit her bottom lip. She looked at him. Some resentment, some hatred perhaps, set her eyes on fire. She sighed.

"If Bellatrix were released from Azkaban," she said slowly, "I'm very certain that I would go to her in the instant."

That answered Lucius's question better than a direct one. She'd follow the Lestrange bitch in no matter what situation, and since Bellatrix was so loyal to the Dark Lord, well...you know the trail.

Celexia looked up at him suddenly.

"We don't tell anyone."

"Not a single person." Lucius agreed. He refilled their glasses.

"May our souls be sent to purgatory," Celexia toasted, then they drank to that.


	20. The Minister's Promise

Author's Note: Ahh, so the plot is now thicker. Exactly how did Remus and Celexia's friendship break due to Severus Snape? I hope you weren't expecting their downfall to be on Bellatrix's part. If you were, I'm very sorry :) Anyway, Valentine's Day is almost here...literally as I write and in the book. Well, if you haven't got a boyfriend/girlfriend, Happy Valentine's Day from the Harry Potter Crew, we all wish you a great one, and you know Lockhart wants you to read his books. As a gift to those who are single, I present to you Chapter Twenty, because we all like it when stories are updated. Hugs and kisses (^.^)

The Minster's Wife

Chapter Twenty: The Minister's Promise

Valentine's Day came quickly, and thanks to Merlin, figuratively speaking, the Petrifications were put to a momentary cease, though the Mandrake Draught, or whatever the hell it was called, hadn't finished. So in order to care for the parents that couldn't tender to their children's whim, Celexia sent care packages to the Creeveys, the Finch-Fletchleys, and even sent a parcel for Filch, entitled to him for the loss of his beloved feline, Mrs. Norris. Dumbledore seemed touched by Celexia's aspiring warm gifts that he invited her to a dance that was being thrown by Lockhart, who _really_ wanted to up the crestfallen hearts of the death-defying Muggle-borns and Half-bloods. Lockhart's intentions were in the right place, although he somewhat killed the mood when he took Dwarves from their missions from the Underground roads to dress them up as tiny Cupids, fluttering with their new 'wings' (magicked pieces of material that now clasped to their backs and flew them across the Great Hall).

Celexia, only attending by the warm invitation of her former Headmaster, had the unpleasant moment to have had at least six Dwarves come up to her, holding Valentine cards to her. Dressed in a deep red halter gown, adorned with matching high heeled sandals and a white shawl, Celexia burned a crimson in her cheeks as the cards were opened in the middle of the Great Hall and rang out the same tune, sung by Lockhart's shaky vibrato,

"_My heart is shaking for you,_

_A beautiful witch you are._

_To have you on my presented arm,_

_Would see me happy thus far._

_Be my fiery Valentine,_

_For my heart longs your own,_

_And I shall be yours in return,_

_My powerful, unyielding clone."_

Abashed by the echoing tune, Celexia withdrew her wand from a slit in her dress and magicked the wings off the poor Dwarves, bashing away the loud song and the Dwarves' embarrassment. Celexia's cheeks were hot as she took the cards in her hand, aimed her wand at them, and set them on fire. The attendees of the Valentine Ball glanced at her with some amusement, knowing her well by now that she didn't like Lockhart in any romantic way. The students merely chuckled at Lockhart's failed attempt to woo her.

The Ball was more elaborate than what she had expected; the decorations, however abundantly lovey-dovey were rather fashionable, glittering. The candles were lit with purple and red flames; there were golden and crimson streamers hanging from a moonlit ceiling; the buffet tables had heart-shaped plates amass with delicious choices of beverages and refreshments, and of course, the chosen wear of the gala was elegant. Celexia had even noticed little Draco Malfoy walking arm in arm with a girl whom resembled much like Melissa Parkinson, a woman that Celexia rather liked who worked in the Ministry.

Celexia eyed them, pleased to see that Draco had found a lady friend, though her attention was taken when she smelt a familiar scent. Snape had appeared beside her. He offered her a glass of punch wordlessly.

She took it with a smile.

"I was able to find a glass that wasn't heart-shaped or dipped in that atrocious glitter," said Snape briskly, obviously despising how Lockhart managed to throw a ball.

Rather entertained by such a statement, Celexia commented,

"But I do like irregular-shaped glasses, didn't you know?"

Catching her sarcasm, he smirked out of the corner of his mouth.

"I heard that Lockhart tried to get you to make a love potion." Celexia told him, ready to hit a nerve to offer some amusement. However, Snape rolled his eyes and took up his own glass of red punch.

"I'd soon give him Veritaserum before handing him over a powerful potion," he muttered.

"Ah, so you don't believe his little witty tales?" said Celexia, highly doubting that Severus would accept such a load of crap.

"Never," he answered her in a bored tone.

Pleased to hear that, she drank her punch delightfully.

"You came to oversee Draco?" asked Severus merely out of curiosity, catching her gaze at the light-haired boy, his favorite student.

"Yes, that too." Celexia answered.

"Oh," said Snape. "The Dueling Club...I think most can see through his lies anyhow after his stunt."

"What are you talking about?"

Severus informed her about what had happened before Harry spoke Parseltongue. Lockhart's recovery of "Of course, I knew you were going to do that, Snape, in order to show the classmates how a Disarming Spell actually works" might have just implanted the word _FRAUD_ onto his head. Celexia assumed that since Harry was so clever enough to get through to Quirrel underneath Hogwarts, Harry most likely figured that Lockhart was somewhat a fraud, or at least too full of himself that his ego contradicted his skill.

Celexia smirked at Snape, satisfied.

"Aww, you kept your promise," she said sweetly.

"Kept it? I wanted to do it for a while; the dueling club was a good opportunity," he said.

"Severus, about what happened in the diner," said Celexia hesitantly.

Severus shook his head.

"A moment of weakness on your part," he told her.

Celexia nodded.

"Well, yes." She didn't add much to that. What he assumed was a better explanation than any.

Lockhart approached her.

"Did you get my valentines?" he asked her eagerly.

"Yes. Lovely," she added venemously, though he didn't catch it.

"Oh, you liked them."

Celexia stared at them; she glanced at Snape who made a subtle eye roll then returned to his punch, no doubt bouncing for joy in his mind that he wasn't a young woman that Lockhart had his eyes on.

"I was hoping you'd appreciate how I obviously expressed how much I appreciate you. You and I make the excellent couple, wouldn't you say?"

Snape couldn't help himself.

"I suppose," he intervened, "that it would be true, if she hadn't been claimed by the Minister of Magic."

Realizing, probably for the fourteenth time, that Lockhart was hitting on the Minister's wife, he pursed his lips and walked away uneasily. Out of character for the both of them, Celexia and Severus did a low five behind their backs, smirking at nothing in particular.

Cornelius and Celexia exchanged notes after the ball; Celexia came to work in the dress, having no time permitted by the Minister to go home and change into appropriate clothing. When she had arrived, many thought she had come to a private party (which happened more often than you would suspect), but she had ran into the Ministry of Magic in her high heels, passing up anyone who might have complimented or questioned her dress. When she entered her husband's office, he was seated behind his desk. One look at her garb told him that he should have let her change.

"I was at a ball," she told him quickly, trying to dismiss his appealed expression to get to the basic point. "What's the urgency?"

"I just found out that two people were Petrified; one a Hufflepuff Muggle-born, a second was a Gryffindor Ghost. Why was this hidden from me?"

"It was information that could be hidden until another situation arose," said Celexia collectively, unaware that her husband was irate for her act of deceit.

"Celexia, you told me that you would alert me if anything dangerous happened!" he said raising his voice.

She sighed and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Love, nothing dangerous has happened, thus far. They've been Petrified, just like Creevey."

"Petrified sounds dangerous don't you think?" he said.

"Do not yell at me." Celexia said lazily. "I was looking out for your well-being. If a fourth person is Petrified, then I will alert you to the situation, then you and I will come to an agreement as to what action must be taken to—"

"Celexia, you will notify me when something happens at the Ministry, and I will be the judge of whether or not it is dangerous, and _I_ will seek action." Cornelius corrected her rudely. He rose to his feet. "I am the Minister of Magic, I am the one who decides everything, not you. You are my Head of the Creature Department."

"Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," said Celexia irritably, sliding off his desk to stand on her high heels. She found his sudden dominate anger appalling and strode around the distance to stand in front of him, clearly angry about how he was putting her in her place.

"Celexia, I am your boss."

"And your wife," she said, annoyed. "And you do not raise your voice to me at work. You agreed upon that."

She turned to walk out of the office, but he called after her.

"Do _not _turn your back on me, Celexia. I am not through with you yet!"

Celexia's cheeks tinged pink. She turned around to look at him.

He suddenly realized his error; he suddenly realized how he was speaking to her. Cornelius sighed regrettably, then he sat down in his chair. Celexia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Apologize." Celexia said in dark tone.

"I am not sorry for demanding your respect."

"Demanding my respect? I was respectful, _Minister,_" Celexia snapped, walking to his desk. "You shouted at me. I figured if you were going to treat me like your employee, I was going to treat you like your employees _want _to treat you when you don't listen to them."

"Celexia..."

"Apologize to me, I've earned it."

He gazed at her in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Celexia, that I raised my voice to you. I don't mean to doubt you. I just..."

"Love, if you can't give me what I want, at least have some trust in me..."

Cornelius met her eyes. He felt hurt.

"Honey, I do trust you."

"Then do this for me," said Celexia softly, sitting in a chair in front of him. "Whatever I say, you must believe. I would never lie to you...ever. If you cannot give me love that should be made in our bed, then you must give what you can when we work together. Promise me that."

"I promise."

"Say it."

"I promise to believe you, above all evidence, because I trust you."

"You trust me because I'm your wife. And I love you."

"I do trust you...because I love you." Cornelius said softly. "Anything that happens, please, don't leave me. I apologize. Just don't leave me."

Celexia grinned. She leaned forward and pressed her ruby red lips to his. The kiss lasted for a few seconds; she pulled back.

"I won't, as long as you believe me..."

"All right..."


	21. Reassurance From Dumbledore

The Minster's Wife

Chapter Twenty-One: Reassurance From Dumbledore

Throughout March, not another Petrification happened until the end of a chilly afternoon. In a note of urgency, Dumbledore summoned the Minister's Messenger, Celexia Fudge, to his office, hoping to catch her at a good time. Whatever she had been working on (just a fuckload of paperwork from the doxy pixies being let out in Lockhart's classroom), she terminated it for the rest of the evening, Apparating at the edge of the Forbidden Forest to rush toward Hogwarts' entrance. It had been Dumbledore that met her at the entrance doors, his face was grave, though he greeted her with a forced pleasant smile. She didn't return it, only knowing that she was going to be given some news that would match the ominosity in the Headmaster's eyes.

He led her to the Hospital Wing where a body lay on one of the cots. Celexia recognized Harry and Arthur's son, Ronald Weasley, sitting beside a motionless, corpse-like girl. To her horror, Celexia recognized the still expression of fright on the girl to be Harry's friend, Hermione Granger. Celexia set a hand on her heart out of surprise. Knowing fully well that Hermione could have no idea of what was happening around her, Harry's hand caressed Hermione's cold fist. Her other hand was posed as if to have held something. Recognizing that, Celexia glanced at Dumbledore then to Hermione's sad friends.

"What was she doing?" she asked compassionately, sitting beside Harry. He seemed to realize her sincere condolences; she hoped he liked her better than he did Cornelius. He did.

"She was holding a mirror when whatever it was did this to her," said Harry voluntarily.

Celexia bit her tongue. She cleared her throat, still staring at Hermione's terrified expression.

Dumbledore could tell that Celexia could guess what was in the Chamber of Secrets, what had been traveling through the school, what had been through the corridors, the library, and probably just about anywhere. With that knowledge, Dumbledore saw a sudden hint of horror in her eyes when she met his.

Celexia turned to Hermione's friends, offered her sympathies, then turned to Dumbledore, who beckoned her to follow him to his office.

"Albus, the Ministry isn't going to like this...Four attacks on three Muggle-borns isn't a good sign on Hogwarts. They're going to think that you are not doing anything about it." Celexia said, knowing very well that Lucius being the man he was would somehow turn the obvious evidence into something against the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Everything will work itself out, I assure you. Harry Potter is a very smart lad, you don't give him that much credit."

Indeed, she didn't, but she didn't see how this would help.

"I'm sure he's very talented, after all, the obvious shows that," she indicated her forehead as an explanation; Dumbledore understood. Perhaps she didn't exactly know the full details of Harry's intelligence, at least not the extent. She would learn on her own about how clever the boy was.

"Celexia, I will alert the teachers to keep all students inside; they will be escorted only by teachers, walk in groups. As you see, the attacks are on students who were on their own."

"If they travel in groups, more will be Petrified. Unless this is a Dark Wizard able to do this sort of Advanced Dark Magic, it is a monster underneath this school that is doing all this. A basilisk." Celexia said certainly. "I recognize the signs. The Petrifying stare is how it kills its prey; the rooster's call is fatal if the basilisk hears it, that's why the roosters are being mysteriously killed; it is attacking Muggle-borns—this serpent is going to wipe out the Muggle-borns in this school before the year is out if you do not destroy it."

"To kill a basilisk is hard to do without something that can penetrate its hide, Celexia," said Dumbledore. She stared at him. He gave her a smile. "I know some things too, about your department. I understand your concern, and I admire your determination, but I can assure you that Hogwarts is safe under my control."


	22. Taking Away

Author's Note: I have taken excerpts from the Chamber of Secrets novel; here's another juicy chapter. Enjoy =]

The Minister's Wife

Chapter Twenty-Two: Taking Away

But it wasn't under control like Dumbledore had said Hogwarts was. In fact, as Celexia made her way to Hagrid's hut, Lucius was 'persuading' the other governors to settle the issue as far as Hogwarts being attacked. He had mentioned this to Celexia, though the result wouldn't be as she had expected. As nightfall came, Hagrid welcomed her into his house, inviting her warmly to sit down in front of a roasting fire. Though she knew that his cooking was something to improve on, she accepted his offer of rock-hard brownies, took a difficult bite, then complimented his efforts. Celexia was greeted by Hagrid's embrace and jumpy, cheerful giant dog, Fang, who recognized her common scent. Fang jumped onto the couch to sit down beside her, setting his slobbery muzzle on her shoulder, watching her with large, brown eyes. She grinned at the mutt's reaction, then turned to Hagrid.

"Surely you must know why your roosters are disappearing so rapidly," said Celexia calmly as Hagrid settled down in his chair.

"Well, I don' know, actually," he replied politely, glancing at her with a slight smile. He respected her as the First Lady, but he had been at Hogwarts all the while she was a student, and that's all he saw when he looked at her: a Hufflepuff craving for knowledge.

"Hagrid, about the Acromantulas."

"They're not what's causin' the problem," said Hagrid defensively.

"But they were once considered it, Hagrid. The king, Aragog, was thought to be Slytherin's monster."

Hagrid looked at her.

"Ya know as well as I do that Aragog didn't kill no one, Celexia," he said seriously. "You know he was innocent that day. And I was too. Why are ya here anyway?"

Celexia gazed at him compassionately.

"I'm not blaming anyone," she said gently. "I share your affection for the Creatures...well," she added with a grimace, though one that was mutually agreed upon by Hagrid, "not the spiders, of course."

The Acromantulas, namely Aragog who was the largest of his kind, were Celexia's worst fear. Hagrid imagined that she'd rather take on a fire-breathing dragon than face Aragog, which was why Hagrid questioned her being in his house. If she knew as much information about the arachnid as she claimed, as she studied while studying abroad, why even question it? Obviously, according to the way she had been speaking, Celexia knew what was attacking the students. Hagrid wondered if she was trying to find another alternative, perhaps missing something. She realized, though, that there was no other alternative decision. The monster, unknown to Hagrid, was a Basilisk, unleashed by Slytherin's heir, whoever the bastard might be.

Harry Potter was no longer a suspect, due to the facts that were allowed: he would never have Petrified his best friend, nor was he present when Hermione been Petrified. He had been proven innocent. And Draco, despite how much he liked the sound of it, was not the Heir of Slytherin either. Celexia imagined that somehow Voldemort was caught up in this, though the explanation was...mad.

Celexia, obviously realizing that her visit was futile, sat back on the couch.

Before she could ask how Hagrid was doing that night, there was a knock on the door; Hagrid glanced at her, then under the table for some reason; he walked casually to his wooden hut door and opened it. He was surprised to see Dumbledore at the threshold. Celexia glanced that way with some shock. She wasn't surprised to see Dumbledore there. Cornelius was present as well. He apparently hadn't been expecting to see her in Hagrid's hut either, for he stared at her in utter surprise.

"Minister, Headmaster," said Hagrid, who was obviously surprised to see both of them.

"May we?" asked Dumbledore, indicating the door frame.

Hagrid stepped aside,

"Yeh...sure...of course."

The pair of them entered. Celexia rose to her feet.

"Cornelius, what is this?" she inquired, striding to stand in front of Hagrid as Cornelius held up a scroll parchment.

"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

"I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir —"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.

"Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something — the school governors have been in touch —"

Celexia interrupted him, her face crimson red.

"Cornelius, what's the matter with you?" she said angrily.

He stared at her.

"Celexia, I told you that after four attacks, I was going to act on it."

"Hagrid is innocent, I told you that." Celexia said, stepping in between he and Hagrid's large frame. Hagrid glanced among the three of them, feeling somewhat defended by the Minister's wife, hoping she could convince the Minister that he was, in fact, innocent.

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," said Dumbledore. His blue eyes were full of a fire.

"Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty —"

"Take me?" said Hagrid, who was trembling. "Take me where?"

"For a short stretch only," said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology —"

"Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid.

Cornelius had moved forward; Dumbledore watched Celexia step directly in front of Cornelius.

"Wouldn't you think that if he were guilty, he'd have said something by now. Azkaban will drive a person to insanity, all those Dementors floating about, sucking the very life out of those people. Think, Cornelius, what you're doing right now. _Think._"

Her husband looked at her irritably.

"You're making this a lot harder than it needs to be; do not contradict me in present company."

"Present company?" said Celexia scornfully. "You're worried about your reputation?"

However, there was another knock at the door. Celexia glanced from the entrance of the hut to Cornelius with spite.

"What, did you send for Aurors in case Hagrid didn't go quietly?" she remarked coldly, strolling meaningfully toward the door to open it. She was stunted as she and Lucius Malfoy met each other's cold eyes. She stared at him before opening the door all the way...Mr. Lucius Malfoy strode into Hagrid's hut, swathed in a long black traveling cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile. Fang started to growl. Celexia stared between he and Cornelius.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Celexia said furiously.

"What are you doing here?" said Hagrid angrily, glowering at Lucius, "Get out of my house."

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your — er — d'you call this a house?" said Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

"Lucius, what are you playing at?" said Celexia, overwhelmed by Hagrid arrest and Lucius's contact for the Headmaster. She was getting more frustrated. Cornelius had gone behind her back to arrest an innocent man; what the hell was Lucius doing here in Hagrid's hut? Celexia's eyes flickered between Dumbledore and Hagrid apologetically, feeling that she should have warned them both about their presences, but now that the Ministry officials were here, she was split between fury and something of depression.

"What is going on?" said Celexia irritably.

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes. He seemed to acknowledge Celexia's grief, though was curious himself. Lucius indulged him with a smile.

"The other governors and I have decided that it's time for you to step aside."

Cornelius, Hagrid, and Celexia shared the same dumbfounded expression. Celexia exchanged glances with her husband; apparently, he was in disagreement with this plan.

"This is an Order of Suspension — you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school." He handed Dumbledore the scroll of parchment, meeting the burning eyes of Celexia who glared at him. He glanced at her hands which were curling into fists.

Dumbledore turned to Celexia, who was bursting to say something.

"It's all right, Lady Minister, your opinion is duly noted." Dumbledore stated gently.

"If you take away Dumbledore," said Celexia with extremely forced patience, "then you take away the safety of the school." Lucius and Cornelius glanced at her. "This place needs Albus; this is the very last thing that Hogwarts wants."

"I have to agree with her," said Cornelius.

"The appointment — or suspension — of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks —"

"See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can't stop them," said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating now, "I mean to say, who can?"

"That remains to be seen," said Mr. Malfoy with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted —"

Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling.

'An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" he roared.

"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid," said Mr. Malfoy. "I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

Hagrid had stepped toward Lucius threateningly; Celexia uneasily stepped in front of him with her hands out toward the angered giant, hoping he wouldn't do something that he would regret in the future.

"Lucius," said Celexia, turning slowly around once she knew that Hagrid would keep his temper under control, "please, understand that Albus has been keeping the students calm and nerved. If they realize that he is gone, this will start a panic!"

"Considering these attacks happened when he was present, he isn't doing a fair job well done," said Lucius, meeting her blazing eyes.

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid, making Fang the boar hound cower and whimper in his basket. "Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!"

Lucius smirked, "You think so?"

Celexia turned automatically stop Hagrid from wanting to stamp on that blonde head of the elder Malfoy.

"Hagrid, please," she said to him. Dumbledore turned to Hagrid and with a steady hand said,

"Calm yourself, Hagrid."

He looked at Lucius Malfoy.

"If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside —"

"But —" stuttered Fudge.

"No!" growled Hagrid.

Dumbledore had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold gray ones.

"However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, "you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me_…_Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

"Admirable sentiments," said Malfoy, bowing. "We shall all miss your — er — highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any — ah — killins."

Hagrid narrowed his eyes at him; Celexia still barred the half-giant from the Slytherin, hoping against hope that Hagrid didn't realize that she only weighed 300 pounds less than he did and that he could just push her aside to get to the rather adamant sleazeball. Celexia watched Dumbledore step forward willingly. Celexia made a growling noise and took Lucius by his arm, standing awfully close to him that only he could hear her angry words.

"I swear to whatever god you believe in that if a person dies tonight, it will be your soul that will be taken," she hissed at him furiously.

"It seems you care a lot, but maybe your priorities aren't sorted. I'll collect if that so happens." Lucius noted dutifully. He glanced at Fudge, acknowledged him respectfully, turned to Celexia and offered her a single bow, then followed Dumbledore out onto Hogwarts grounds.

When the two were out of sight, Celexia rounded on Cornelius.

"This isn't going to help matters," she told him cynically.

"I was hoping that you'd stick to procedure."

"Funny. I didn't know that we were supposed to throw common sense out the door, next time I'll read the manual more carefully, now won't I?" said Celexia spitefully crossing her arms.

"It's an arrest warrant, I've got to take him." Cornelius insisted.

She glared at him.

Hagrid patted Celexia on the shoulder.

"If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right. That's all I'm sayin'."

Fudge stared at him in amazement. Celexia gave him a curious look.

"All right, I'm comin', said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, "An' someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away."

When Hagrid and Fudge went out the door and it slammed shut, Celexia stepped toward the fireplace, and with unabashed fury kicked the burning kettle; it fell into the fire with _whoosh,_ lighting the hearth with glowing flames.

"Damn it!" she roared. She was stopped short by a noise under the table.

Suddenly vigilant, she withdrew her wand.

"I heard it. Show yourself...Come on..."

In an instant, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter appeared where she had heard the noise. She stared at them, astonished.

"What are you—?"

"We can explain," said Harry suddenly, but she raised a hand.

"No need..." she muttered, remembering Dumbledore's words about the famous Potter boy. He might have figured it out. She smiled at him. "I won't say a thing...Just be careful..." With that, leaving the boys as astonished as she had been, she walked out of the small house and Disapparated, making an angry mental note to discuss the happenings of tonight later with the governor and the Minister.


	23. Lies Coming Out

The Minister's Wife

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Lies Come Out

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" came the shriek of rage from the Minister's office. It had been louder than "I don't give a fuck what you thought!" The Ministry officials were beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, and uneasy, about how enraged Celexia Fudge had become when Cornelius came back from Azkaban. He had managed to evade his loathsome wife for about an hour until she barged into his office, slamming the door right off its hinges, and finally exploding into an uncharacteristic screaming fit. This probably had been going on for a good thirty minutes, and some officials were poking their heads out of their offices, wondering if one of them should assist the poor Minister.

Inside the office, Celexia was pacing the room feverishly, her face the color of lavender; she was twitching slightly, stuttering sometimes and then at others she burst into a full-fledged argument. The Minister was reduced to putting his hands over her ears to keep his eardrums intact, however her voice carried all through the floor, making this effort a bit futile on his part.

When Lucius had entered upon hearing her psycho speech, she rounded on him in the same manner, perhaps ever more hostile. It was likely for this Hufflepuff to tolerate as much as she could until one time she would just break, and then she'd make hell freeze over. Lucius, who had been expecting as much from her, merely watched her in amusement, knowing fully well that her anger had been bottled too long, and now she was throwing it out onto anyone she met.

But her attention had been diverted when an owl flew into the room and landed on her shoulder. She wordlessly took the note from its leg, handed it a galleon, watched it go on her way, then looked at the letter.

"If you idiots excuse me," said Celexia venomously. She opened it and read it.

"I'm needed at Hogwarts," she glanced at Lucius. "Who'd have guessed it...git." She Disapparated, leaving a hot wisp of smoke behind it.

It was to her surprise and horror that when she entered Hogwarts, McGonagall led her to a corridor where Snape, Sprout, Promfrey, Filch, and Flitwick all were staring at the wall in a grimace, in sadness, and in fright. Celexia followed their gaze and approached the wall.

Upon it, written in blood...

HER SKELETEON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER.

"It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape met Celexia's eyes in moment in time; her green eyes were horrified.

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. _'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.' _"

Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, onto the floor. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.

Celexia jolted automatically.

"Ginny," she said, feeling her stomach turn. "Arthur's youngest?"

McGonagall nodded solemnly.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"

Someone approached from behind Celexia. She immediately recognized the smell. It was Lockhart, and he was beaming.

"So sorry — dozed off — what have I missed?"

He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Snape stepped forward.

"Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart blanched.

"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I — well, I —"sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall —"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues. His eyes fell onto Celexia, who, like the professors, were looking at him in a way of slight revenge. Though hers was more of a how-dare-you glower. She turned to him.

"I've often wondered why you haven't dealt with this monster yourself," she said dangerously. Snape watched her make a smile he hoped he would never see turned to him. She was wanting to smack him or something. She was hating him. He had lied to everyone, and she could see through his charlantan smile. She was irate that he claimed to be able to fight it when she herself wouldn't chance it.

"I — I really never — you may have misunderstood —"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble.

"V-very well," he said. "I'll — I'll be in my office, getting — getting ready."

And he left the room.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got _him _out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."

Snape passed a hand along Celexia's back as a small console. She was shaking with rage.

Angry, she followed Lockhart with distilled fury.

When she entered his classroom, she was ever more appalled.

He was packing.

She gritted her teeth.

"Leaving, eh?" she said, leaning against the door frame.

He glanced at her.

"Sadly, I've known you were a coward," she remarked. He could only stare at her.

"I...I've got other plans."

"Like hiding in your hidey-hole? Seems to have been booked, hasn't it?" she remarked sardonically. "Whatever your fate is, it's less than what you deserve. What of the school, Lockhart?"

"You should come with me." Lockhart told her, disregarding everything she said. Her eyes widened with disgust. The thought of even continuing to speak with him made her stomach jolt unpleasantly, so the idea of him thinking she would actually go along with him...!

"You are out of your fucking mind." Celexia said indignantly. "When you leave Hogwarts, I want you to forget me. Have no memory of me, leave me behind. I won't be associated with a self-respecting coward." She didn't hear his rebuttal, merely striding out of the office to descend the stairs and return to the Ministry without turning back.


	24. Such a Task

The Minister's Wife

Chapter Twenty-Four: Such a Task

It was only in about five hours when she was alerted that the monster that had been terrorizing the students was terminated. Surprised, Celexia arrived at Hogwarts at her own convenience; she happened to come upon Dumbledore and Harry Potter who had been speaking to each other calmly in his office. Dumbledore was seated in his office chair, hands folded on the desk; a bloody, battered, black journal was set about a few inches from him. Harry Potter turned when he had notably heard her approach; he stepped aside when she walked to Dumbledore's desk. Celexia glanced at the Gryffindor Sword in his arms; she stared at the black blood along the edge, covering the blade in a silky sheet of it.

Looks like Lockhart did chicken out, and that once more, Harry Potter saved Hogwarts from another potential disaster. Celexia smiled at Harry approvingly then looked at the reinstated Headmaster, who was in fact smiling at her.

"You're back," said Celexia gladly, hands on hips.

"Indeed."

"I wasn't ever told, though I'm definitely enthusiastic that you have returned," she said. She looked at the black journal. "What is that?"

"It patched itself from Voldemort's memories to Ginny Weasley; his memories were living through the journal." Dumbledore explained. "Something he left behind," he added when she stared at the now dormant little black book. "Now it's just a ruined mess."

Celexia nodded.

"And the Basilisk?" she inquired, turning to Harry. "You saw it?"

"I slaughtered it...It's dead now," Harry said. Celexia now knew where all that blood on the sword came from.

"Pity to slay such a marvelous creature," said Celexia honestly, "in the right hands, a Basilisk is a bit of a piece of work," she sighed.

"You and Hagrid must get along swimmingly," Harry told her.

She laughed good-humoredly.

There was a sudden burst of the door slamming wide open; it startled Celexia. She turned around, as did Harry while Dumbledore glanced around the pair of them; in the door frame stood a rather livid Lucius Malfoy; behind him cowered Dobby the House-elf.

Celexia and Lucius met each other's eyes.

_Oh, Lucius, please don't do something that you'll regret,_ she thought hopefully.

Lucius almost knocked Harry over as he swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying in after him. Celexia imagined that Lucius had just heard the news; his usually sleek hair was disheveled. Celexia watched Lucius approach the desk; she motioned for Harry to come stand beside her.

"Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"So!" he said, "It's true...You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too_…_Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

Celexia's eyes widened and she turned to Lucius.

"Lucius?" she said in a voice so soft that it made him look at her. "Is that true?"

For some reason she hadn't expected this of him; it had seemed like his actions to get Dumbledore out of his office would've come to blackmailing the other governors. Perhaps she had thought better of him, but then again, she had been wrong before. Lucius didn't settle his eyes on her for too long, despite how reproachful she looked; he retained a certain calmness.

Lucius went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury.

"So — have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile.

"Well?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."

He held up the small book.

"I see..." said Lucius. Celexia caught the wavering in his voice. No doubt Dumbledore did it too. She hadn't ever really paid attention in Flourish and Blotts when he had tossed the diary into Ginny's cauldron. Lucius had done this already before Celexia had even time to see the action. This was a little surprise for her. Lucius tried to hide the concern for his revealed mistake, but he knew that Celexia would very much likely take the hint.

"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring at Lucius straight in the eye. "Because if Harry here —" Lucius shot Harry a swift, sharp look "and his friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why — Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will…"

Lucius said nothing.

"And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "what might have happened then_…_The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and — killing Muggle-borns_…_Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise…"

Lucius forced himself to speak.

"Very fortunate," he said stiffly.

"Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" said Harry suddenly.

Lucius Malfoy rounded on him.

"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he said.

"Because you gave it to her," said Harry. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?"

Lucius's white hands clenched and unclenched

"Prove it," he hissed.

"Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you…"

Lucius glanced at Celexia, whose eyes were glowering at him. He turned around sharply, and glanced at his house-elf.

"Dobby, we're going," he said coldly. Celexia watched his retreating back.

Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"I was wondering, Headmaster; could I borrow that?" he asked, indicating the diary.

Celexia stared at him but Dumbledore permitted it. When he walked out, Celexia turned to Dumbledore.

"I imagine that you figured out Lockhart's lies from the start, didn't you?" said Dumbledore admirably, sitting back in his chair.

Celexia made a look that told the Headmaster that she had.

"He asked me to go with him," she said. "Told him to forget me."

"He has," said Dumbledore. She gave him a look. "I mean this literally. He was hit with a Memory Charm, one that the Obliviators in the Ministry use; he has no recollection of this year or who he even is."

Celexia stared at him.

"He doesn't know he's famous?"

"Not a clue."

Celexia scoffed slightly, unable to help herself.

Dumbledore didn't chastise.

"I wouldn't have expected much sentiment," he commented. "I've read the _Daily Prophet_. They have an odd and crude way to put things, don't they?"

"Yes," said Celexia.

"Well," continued the Headmaster, "it seems that we're going to need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in this upcoming year. We're running through them quite rapidly. Celexia, I have a favor to ask of you. I think, now that the culprit has been identified, we should go rescue our dear Gatekeeper Hagrid from Azkaban, what do you think?"

Celexia grinned widely.

"Would you like to join the feast?"

"Actually," said Celexia, suddenly on a serious note, "I've got a governor that needs to be sacked."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I would agree with you, too...Lady Minister."

Celexia had exited the office; she saw in time Lucius stalking out of the corridor heatedly. Dobby the House-elf was holding a sock in his hands, wearing a very large grin on his face; Harry stood beside him, holding the black diary in his hands, looking somewhat surprised.

She stared at the two of them.

"What just happened?"

"Dobby is free!" Dobby cried out, bursting out in a slight jig.

She stared at him.

"What?"

"Dobby is free! Master gives Dobby sock, Master presented Dobby with clothes! Dobby is free!"

Celexia blinked. She cocked her head to Harry.

"_What?"_

He explained to her how he had freed the House-elf by tricking Lucius.

"You lost him his servant," she muttered. She looked at Dobby. "Well, I suppose you've got what you have always wanted, eh?"

She patted his rubbery bald head.

"Lady Minister has always been kind to Dobby, and Dobby always appreciated how Lady Minister defends him."

Harry glanced at her.

"Will you be staying?" he asked her curiously.

"No. Love to, but I'll be swamped with paperwork if I do not hurry."

"Right," said Harry.

"Good job, lad," she shook his hand in congratulations. "You have your father's wit," she remarked.

Harry stared at her.

"Wait," he stopped her from walking away. "You knew my dad?"

"I was a small friend in his lot. You'll find out more when you grow older." She smiled.

Harry waved her off; she Disapparated when she approached the Forbidden Forest.

Celexia Apparated to the Weasley's Burrow. She had been here once or twice to meet Arthur's wife, though she had never had dinner with the family. When she stepped onto the threshold of the home, it was actually Ginny who greeted her, looking rather well.

"Ginny," said Celexia, slightly taken aback by her recovery. "You look great."

"Thank you," said Ginny cheerfully. She openly invited the Minister's wife inside. Already, Celexia really liked the girl. Ginny was 11, a curious age. She seemed like she'd be rather spunky, living in a house with seven brothers, two of whom Celexia actually knew rather well (Bill, who worked in Gringotts and Charlie, who was studying dragons in Romania).

Celexia sat down at the rather large table.

"Do you want tea or something? That's what Mum always makes when guests come over." Ginny was saying as she crossed the kitchen floor. "Did you want to talk to Dad?"

"Well, yes, Arthur is actually who I wanted to see."

"He'll be home in like thirty minutes. Dad went to a meeting about the missing car."

"That car that was flown earlier in the year?"

"Yeah," said Ginny casually. "Dad was actually happy that they got it flying, but Mum wasn't happy about it. Dad loves Muggles; he thinks they're fascinating. Well, you know," she said as she handed the elegant lady a small mug of tea. "You work with Dad, right?"

"Yes," said Celexia sweetly, rather enjoying the talkative girl's company.

"We all just think he's a bit obsessed." Ginny continued, sitting in front of Celexia. "He's got a shed over in the field with all these Muggle things in there. Like something called a telephone and...well, I don't remember what else. I haven't taken Muggle Studies yet."

"Is that a class you're interested in?"

"Dad always wants us to try to 'broaden' our horizons," said Ginny. "He thinks that the better we know culture and all, the less likely we'll end up as the Malfoys." She halted suddenly, glancing at Celexia nervously. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," said Celexia, not really enjoying Lucius at the moment. A good Malfoy bashing was in order anyway. "With what's happened to you this year, I think I could turn my head the other way if you wanted to punch his son."

Ginny laughed out loud. Molly might have heard Ginny because she appeared in the kitchen.

"Ginny, who are you—? Oh! I didn't know we had company. You must be looking for Arthur!" Molly said in surprise. "Would you like some tea?"

"I gave her some already, Mum." Ginny said, glancing at Celexia.

Fred and George came down the stairs and saw Celexia as well.

"Oh!" they said together. "Hey!"

"Afternoon, Minister," said Fred, or perhaps it was George.

"Hi, Lady Minister," said George, or perhaps it was Fred.

They said together, "Are you looking for Dad?"

"I am actually." Celexia answered for the third time.

Then came Percy Weasley.

"Lady Minister!" he cried out in surprise and delight. "It's so great to see you again. You must be looking for Father."

"Don't call him Father, Perce," remarked Fred or George flatly. "Call him Dad."

Celexia smirked.

Then a _pop._ Arthur entered the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Weasleys!" he said cheerfully.

"Afternoon, Arthur," said Molly.

Celexia turned in her chair. Arthur looked at her.

"Oh." Arthur said gently. "What's...?"

"I just came by to clear a few things up," Celexia said politely.

"Oh, all right."

Molly shooed the children out of the room; following them out into the gnome garden. Celexia glanced at Arthur Weasley. Arthur wore a sudden expression of worry. When he sat down beside her, she sipped her tea and then looked at him tenderly.

"Arthur," she said, "I know all about what happened to your daughter. I actually was given all the details when Lucius discovered that Albus was back in his stead. I do not intend to tolerate it," she said calmly. "I personally don't mind whether or not you or Lucius get along; you two could fight forever if you wished. However," she continued seriously, "I do not abide him attacking your children, nor would I tolerate you attacking his son."

"So what are you telling me?"

"I'm giving Cornelius the evidence in order to have Lucius sacked. Because of this thing, he managed to put the school in danger; he was trying to discredit you, and it nearly killed Ginny. Not only am I against slaughtering Muggle-borns and not to mention targeting your youngest, I am particularly fond of your daughter." Celexia stated matter-of-factly. "His sacking will make him less powerful, therefore, it will make your family safe. Do you understand?"

"You're excellent, absolutely excellent. Celexia," he said when she started to get up, "have the people that were Petrified been restored yet?"

"They will be over this weekend. By the time Ron has returned to the school, Hermione Granger will be cured."

"Celexia," stopped Arthur.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Any time."

Snape and Celexia arranged dinner plans. When they hadn't spoken for a while, Celexia wondered why he had been quiet. He had arranged for her to come to his little house in Spinner's End. Celexia sat across from him.

"I can sense from you," said Celexia gently, setting her hands on the table, "that something is on your mind. What is going on?"

"You recall that Sirius Black is in Azkaban." Snape told her.

"Yes, he's been there for...what, twelve years."

"Was."

Celexia met his eyes.

"What?"

"He _was _there for twelve years."

"What, you mean he isn't there anymore?"

Celexia stared at Severus for several minutes. It seemed that she knew that the upcoming year was going to be a very long one. And if she was going to be able to calm the situation between the Ministry and Hogwarts during a panic that would ensue, she would have to probably find a place very close to Hogwarts.

"Well," said Celexia, taking a drink, "perhaps I should be looking for real-estate in Hogsmeade."

Snape scoffed.

"Sirius Black will be trying to find Potter. Unless you're skilled at finding prisoners of Azkaban instinctively, I would suggest you talk to your husband about safety precautions."

Celexia sighed.

"It seems that when I was in school, hanging out with Bellatrix was easier than today. I wonder when doing the Minister's job became such a task."

Review: Hope you enjoyed the story. Onto the next book. Stay tuned :)


End file.
